Swordsman of Rage
by Hunter Guadiana
Summary: A boy named Shinku was adopted by Akame into the Elite Seven, he is a swordsman wielding a massive Greatsword and will fight for his family and friends no matter the cost, nothing can stop him from his goal even near death, as he carries an Unbendable will of steel (Berserk inspired Character)
1. Son of Akame

There were Dark clouds, rainfall, and lightning covering the sky. There stood a small child, helpless and alone, the only thing he could do is sob. But then he heard footsteps in the mist, and there she was, a small girl with black hair, red eyes, and a blanket, she ran to the boy and said "Oh, a little boy, …why aren't his parents here" then she looked to the right and was horrified. Two corpses layed on the floor , she then touched the boys shoulder "Don't worry, I will be your new mommy, Yes you can call me mommy!" she said happily and picked him up. "Hmm…how about I name you…Shinku" she picked him up and took him to the elite seven base. 1 hour later at midnight the leader Gozuki looked at Shinku "Huh…a new one, but this is a seven man team" he said in a curious voice, "Father…..i want to take care of him, I found him all alone, and he needs me!" said the mysterious girl. "Alright you can keep him Akame, but you will take responsibility for him ok", "Yes father" Akame took Shinku to her room and covered him in some sheets, "Don't worry Shinku , mommy will take care if you" she pets his head and hugs him "I love you" she fall asleep and the time has passed

8 years later Shinku was already in his prime, he had medium black spiky hair, Crimson eyes, and a average six pack build. He wore black armor with a red cape, black gauntlets with built in gloves, grey pants, and black boots, he was sitting on his window with his left foot down and his right food on the window placement, he sighed and looked at the sunny sky. "Damn…when am I going to get my first mission already, its been 2 days since the others plus my mother got theirs" he looked down and heared the door creek open "Shinku…..im back". Akame came in and closed the door, "oh hi mother" he said quietly, "when am I going to get my own mission, I have been training and training". She walked to him and gave him a hug "very soon ok, don't be impatient" Shinku smiled and hugs her back "Ok mother". akame kissed his cheek and held his hand "come on now, we need to pick out your weapon ok" Akame giggled and walk out the door with him and went outside to the weapon smith in the city.

The blacksmith looked at them "welcome, how may I help you", Shinku grins and walks to him and crosses his arms "im looking for a sword" he said. Over 20 minutes Shinku looked and looked for a sword that fits him, but they all failed to meet his tastes, "Im sorry….thats all I have…" Shinku and Akame were about to leave but then he looked to his left and found a big Greatsword that was 170 pounds, and was as big as a grown man, It had a long hilt and a thick blade that was black in the center. "Hey…..is that for sale" he points at the sword and the blacksmith looks with a surprised face "oh….yes, but are you sure you can handel that" Akame put her hand on his shoulder "You wont be able to carry that Shinku, it looks too bulky for you" Shinku walked to the blade and grins, he puts his right hand on the handel, then he lifts it with ease, Akame shouts and the blacksmith was shocked, "So…..how much coins does it cost…."

*To be continued*


	2. Slayer of Beasts

In the evening at 7 pm, Shinku and the other elite seven members were called out for an announcement. Shinku was crossing his arms waiting for what the leader was about to say, he was ready for what was to come. "Alright listen up" Gozuki spoke, "All of you have completed your first missions, but…one more person has not done theirs yet", everyone turned around looking at Shinku. "This is your first mission" Akame said while rubbing his shoulder, "Alright Mother, I will do my best". Shinku grabbed the hilt of his Greatsword while walking forward to Gozuki, he looked at him waiting for a response. "I want to test your skill with that weapon of yours, so this will be a very special mission for you" Gozuki looked at Shinku with a grin, Akame watched and spoke in her head, I never seen Father look at someone like that before. "Your mission is to go to the nearby forest and kill as many Danger beasts as you can" the crowd was in shock, Akame had her fingers crossed and was worried, but Shinku was smiling softly and said "Alright, I will do my best to kill them". Shinku was walking out the front door was his Greatsword in his hand, Akame ran out the door and held his left hand, "Be careful Shinku ok" he looked back "Alright mother don't worry, I will kill the Danger beasts".

It was 8 pm now, the sky was already black and dark blue with the stars shining brightly, Shinku was walking forward with his Greatsword in both hands, "Where could they be" he said quietly griping his sword tightly. Then 5 Troll like danger beasts jumped down from the trees and surrounded him, Shinku looked at all of them and ran to one of them, He swinged and cut the beast in half horizontally. They ran to him at once with their arms ready to grab him, but Shinku jumped and strikes the ground with his blade while in the air upside down, then he came back down and swinged them backwards with great force. Then suddenly 3 Alligator like beasts with weapons of their own were walking to him, one tried to stab him, but Shinku punched the beasts face then stabbed him before they could, another one jumped at him, but then he jumps backwards and slices the Alligators head off. 2 Dragons the size of a small tower came crashing down, Shinku was surprised, but not scared "This should be fun" He climbs on one dragons arm and jumps on their face, he stabs the Dragon in the mouth and the eyes, the beast fell down defeated and Shinku jumped off.

1 Alligator beast shot his right arm with a bow, Shinku grunted and put his teeth on the arrow, biting it off of his arm, He shouted and swung his Greatsword with great speed while he screamed, killing 5 troll beasts in the process. His screams sounded more like growls, he looked around at the beasts that surrounded him, he grinned and got in his battle stance, Shinku charged at them while Screaming.

It was 7 am in the morning, Gozuki, Green, Natala, and Akame looked around the forest seeing a bunch of dead Danger beasts, the Dragons heads were split open, the trolls entrails were on the ground, the alligators were decapitated from their heads, Akame was very shocked, and so were the others. "He done this all night, there must be at least 130 of them" Spoke Green with his glasses bright, Shinku was sitting on a tree with his blade on the floor next to him, Akame ran to him shaking his boddy "SHINKU!" she shouted with tears in her eyes, "Mother, don't shout too loud" Shinku spoke while waking up, She smiled happily with trears "Shinku" she hugged him, then the other members smiled also. Gozuki grinned at him "Congrats, you completed the mission", "All hail the Slayer of beasts" Spoke Natala..

*To be Continued*


	3. Something's Not Right

11 pm, The night sky was beautiful and shined brightly, and the wind was not too strong and not too weak. Shinku was laying on the grass with his sword next to him, he felt comfort with his sword around him, and he would never leave it behind. He looked at the sky and thought about what would happen in the future, he thought that soon he could live a peaceful life with his mother, and finally meet his aunt Kurome. He looked back at the other members of the elite 7, eating their dinner in the dinning room, Shinku then put very small wood logs on his sword and started swinging it around for a while, he heard a Dragons roar from far away, he looked around and saw nothing. Then suddenly the door opened and Akame brought him dinner.

"Heres your food" Shinku stopped swinging and put his sword on the tree next to him and sat down, Akame also sat with him, "Im proud of you…..for finishing the mission" she said smiling and petting him, "Thanks mother" he started to eat his fish, "Your very welcome Shinku". He ate the fish slowly and looked at the sky, he was wondering where that dragon was that roared, he looked around the sky loking for it and Akame asked "Whats wrong" Shinku looked back down and keept eating "Nothing mother". After eating he layed back down, then Akame hugged his head "Goodnight Shinku, and don't stay up too late ok" he looked back and slightly smiled "Ok, She went back inside and Shinku looked back at the sky, he looked at his sword and took a small nap.

1 day later at 11 am, Shinku was assigned a mission to eliminate the remaining revolutionary soldiers at a fort, He was swinging and slicing every soldier he saw, they tried to shoot him but he dodged the bullets and stabbed 2 of them at the same time, and kicked them off the building, falling to their deaths. He looked at the entrance to the fort and wondered how the empires soldiers were doing in there, one came out running away, he grabbed him and yelled "WHAT HAPPENED!" the soldier looked at him with fear, "T-There was a huge beast in there, nothing like any danger beast I have ever saw, he slaughtered all of them, every single goddamn man" Shinku looked at the entrance and walked in with hi s sword drawn. Once he walked in there was nothing but silence, and a bunch of corpses of the soldiers, he was shocked and kept walking, "What….the hell…." He heard a male scream from a distance, he grunted and ran to the direction of the sound. He stopped and there was nothing but darkness, then a torch was lit and illuminated light in the area, He then saw a Dragon with Scales black as night, Green symbols around his body, Glowing Green eyes, curved horns, a very sharp tail, he stood like a man and was holding a dead soldier. Shinku ran to the beast screaming with his sword ready to swing, then the beast hit him with his tail, Shinku was pushed backwards and he fell on the floor, he never felt this horrified in his life, the beast let go of the body and looked at Shinku "You survived my attack….impressive, no other human has survived getting hit by my tail even once" Shinku stood back up with his sword ready, "You can call me….Gandora…

*To be continued*


	4. Gandora the Dragon of Fate

"Lets see how long you can survive fighting against me…human.." Shinku was still in shock, but he still held his sword tight and ran back at Gandora, but he backhanded him then he fell, Shinku rolled on the floor then got pushed back on a pillar by Gandora's tail. He managed to hit him on one of his horns but it didn't do any affect "Hahahaha for the past centuries not a single human being can stand this long…...except you.." Gandora clenched his fingers then stared, Shinku thought to himself [Hes…far stronger than any beast I ever stood against…..he should be a challenge…] Shinku raised his sword high and hit Gandora's left forearm, but it didn't do a lot of damage. Shinku and Gandora clashed, both were swinging at incredible speed, then Shinku jumped and punched Gandora, he roared and grabbed Shinku and threw him on another pillar, "Impressive..".

Meanwhile Akame was nearby the fort because she heared what happened in the building, but she isn't aware what caused it or what was going on now, she ran to the entrance and looked around, shocked by seeing the corpses "What happened here" she heared a voice from a distance "Hehehe come on….keep fighting until you loose your energy, I will be sure to finish you off!" Gandora punched Shinku around the area, but he keeps getting back up, then he wounded him on the torso, Gandora stepped backwards and roared, Shinku heard something behind him, and saw Akame standing sill worried and frightened. "SHINKU!" she ran to him and was holding his arm with both her hands, "Shinku….Hehehe, so that's your name…." Gandora walked slowly to him, but Akame pulled out her sword "Stay away!", Gandora stood "Hm…..whats this, a couple…" Akame had red cheeks "H-Hes my son", Gandora was supprised by the discovery "A mother and son….interesting" his glowing green eyes brightened and he grabbed Shinku and threw him on the floor, but Akame jumped and cut his arm, Gandora growled and looked hat his wound "Hm, its not healing…..whats the meaning of this.." Akame stood up and spoke "A assassin should never reveal her weapons powers" Shinku looked at him and stood back up, then Akame touched his shoulder. "Are you ok Shinku" he looked at her and smiles "Yes mother".

Gandora Looked at them and put his arms down "perhaps I should leave, we had a good fight….Shinku…" he broke the roof and looked back at him "Listen to me human, for this shall predict your fate…" Shinku looked at him with curiosity, "If you think this Mother and son love will last forever….know this…, once her will to serve the empire falls, your life will be nothing but Trafety….., FOR YOU CANNOT ESCAPE….YOUR DOOM" Gandora flew high to the sky, Shinku looked at his mother, but it looks like she didn't hear a thing, but then she looked at him "im sorry, I didn't hear the conversation, what happened" Shinku thought about what he said…but denied it "Nothing mother, lets go back home, Akame held his arm and they walked back home.

11 pm In their room, Akame was fixing Shinku's wounds, once she was done she hugged him "I will ask the leader to never separate us, so that we are always together" Shinku looked out the window and slightly smiled "Alright mother, I will be pleased". She tucked him in the sheets and she also got under them, Shinku fell asleep then Akame kissed his head "Goodnight my son, I love you" she fell asleep also and the night sky was filled with stars, then the room darkened.

*To be continued*


	5. Making a friend

While sleeping, Shinku was thinking about the words of Gandora, he refused to believe it but he never truly knew if he was either shouting out random lies, or he's an actual Speaker of Fate. Shinku woke up in the middle of the night and rubbed his face, he whispered to himself "Is that dragon lying" he looked at Akame, thinking theres no way a mother would betray her own son. He got up and looked out the window where the moon was blue, he heard a roar in the distance and saw a shodowed figure from far away in the sky flying, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, then he lost his grip "We will have a happy life, I know it". He went back to the bed and into the sheets, still thinking, he then gently hugged Akames arm and went back to sleep.

The next day the elite seven were finshed with a mission about killing revolutionary soldiers disguised as a some kind of circus, Shinku was sitting down with his sword on the ground, he looked at the rest of the team, completely not hearing what they were saying, He heard a voice call him from behind "What are you doing Small fry" Najasho was standing behind him. "Nothing" Shinku said back, Najasho looked down at him "You seem pretty lonely, why not come hang out with us" he then patted his shoulder and walked back to the other members, Shinku got up and looked back at him, "Alright" Shinku walked forward and layed his back against the wall next to Cornelia, she looked at him but didn't mind, in fact she smiled. "Hi shinku" she said to him while also laying her back against the wall, Shinku looked back and grinned a little "Hi", Gozuki stood still and said "I have a new mission for you, you all will be spying on the enemy, making sure there is nothing planned against us, but Shinku…..and Cornelia, I have a special mission for you two" Akame looked at them and said "But father I thought I said-" Gozuki looked back "its just for this mission Akame, you will still be paired with your son".

He walked away from the others but Shinku and Cornelia followed him, he stopped and faced them, "So what are we doing daddy" she said, "You two will be Slaying a Man that will test your skills" he grinned at them then Shinku spoke quietly "So…..whose this man", Gozuki looked at the sky "I don't know his name, but I know he wears a full suit of Silver armor and he has been causing some trouble recently in the city, and he has a group of people guarding him" They looked at him with curiosity,. "He is hiding in a very large camp in the middle of the forest" Shinku Grinned and spoke with little confidence "So…..you want us to do your dirty work huh…..sounds good" Cornelia looked at him and thought to herself, that Shinku was different than the other boys, she smiled a little and looked back at Gozuki "We will do it daddy, you can count on us!" Gozuki smiled and pointed south to the forest "There…..thats where you will find him" Shinku and Cornelia walked to the forest together, Shinku grabbed his swords hilt and Cornelia clenched her fists, the two of them began to look at the sky first, Shinku stretched a little and looked at her, he will finally get to know Cornelia and at least make a friend.


	6. Shinku and Cornelia

As they walked through the large forest during the day, they decided to take a little break, Shinku sat on a tree log next to the campfire and Cornelia sat with him "Can I ask you something?" She spoke "Ever since you first came into the team, you have always been quiet, why is that?" Shinku looked down and sighed, "I have no idea….." he puts his hands on his knees and stares at the campfire "im just not the super social one" She looked at him and crossed her fingers "Its ok to be different" Shinku keeps looking at the fire and Cornelia smiles "You get that from your mother don't you" Shinku grins and looks back. "So….how come you have such a large sword, and why do you always have it with you?" She asked him while scooting a little closer to him, "I just feel comfortable with it around, my sword has always been a friend to me…..even though its not living…" he looks at his Greatsword "And I do have a skill with these kind of swords, but….there is something that I question to myself" Cornelia looks at him and listens. "What is so wrong with the empire that makes these….rebels….go against them?, it just confuses me" he looks at the trees in the forest and crosses his arms "We are all people who fight for what they believe in…..we are all human…".

Cornelia starts to feel comfortable with Shinku, she was swayed by his words "So, what do you fight for Cornelia?" as she was about to speak they hear a distant gunshot, Shinku grabs his sword and Cornelia puts on her Crushing king Weapon, Shinku looks ahead and sees another distant campfire, "I think we are close to our target" he tells her as he grips his sword tightly. "Yeah, lets crush him" they move closer to the fire and spot some soldiers for the revolutionary, Shinku runs and kills two of them at once, he shouts and jumps at one more, then slices them vertically, Cornelia was impressed by his skill but was focused on the enemy, she hits them with her weapon and kicks them around. Shinku swinged and shouted, killing 4 soldiers, then he picked up a arrow then threw it at one, he was already getting blood on the blade of his sword and he stands still and sees more of them, Cornelia already killed the ones that surrounded her, They both ran to them and attacked the soldiers, Shinku beheads some of them and slices them, while Cornelia punched and kicks them until they die.

Shinku then spots a man in Silver armor, The helmet resembled a Samurai's face, with a hood covering the rest of the head, the Shoulders of the armor were like spikes, and the forearms had blade like weaponry on them, this Knight was not bulky as Shinku thought he was, he was rather slim and quick, the knight ran to Shinku and grabbed one of his forearm blades and tries to kill him, but shinku blocks the attack with his sword. "So….you must be one of the Empires puppets" he spoke in a quiet and menacing way, Shinku walked around him and talked back "Nah, im the guy that's ganna teach you a lesson about messing with us" Shinku charged and swung his blade at the knight, he took the hit but one of the blades snapped and fell apart, the knight moved backwards and got in his stance, "I see you are a two handed person huh" Shinku ignored his comments and he screams, and Cuts the knight in half. The knight fell in defeat and the other soldiers fled, Shinku sheaths his sword and Cornelia Smiles, "So we tell them that the mission was a success?" she asked him, Sinku Grins and replies "Yeah, mission complete"

*To be continued*


	7. Wraith?

While they were going back to the others, Shinku felt a strange presence around him, Then he saw a spirit that resembled a beast, "Hello" it said in a quiet, but demonic voice. Shinku squinted lightly, "I see it in you…the rage….the hate…give in…." the spirit spoke to him while walking with them, "You will soon experience the ultimate betrayal…..and when that comes….you will be an unstoppable force of Hatred", "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shinku shouted at the spirit, but it suddenly disappeared before Shinku saw it, he scratched his head, "Whats wrong" Cornelia asked, "Nothing.." he said. They returned to the team and walked to Gozuki, "Were done" Shinku spoke, then he just walked away, he sat down leaning on a tree and took a nap, it was 6 pm and he was training, swinging his Greatsword around , "97, 98, 99, 100" he called out then he stopped, the fading sun shined on his blade, he sheathed it and walked inside the base. "Where were you all this time" Akame stood in front of him with her hands rested on her hips, "You keep missing these little meetings and you never show up", he looked down with a sad expression "Sorry mother, wont happen again", he was walking to the room then she called him out "Your always saying that" he stopped and slowly looked back, "You know, im thinking all you like to do is swing your sword around, its getting frustrating!" her voice got louder and Shinku's shoulders went down. "YOU BETTER SHOW UP NEXT TIME, OR ELSE NO MORE DINNER!" she walked away and Shinku stood still looking at the floor.

He was sitting in the kitchen with his elbows on the table with his hands covering his face as he sighed sadly, then he felt something tap his shoulder, it was Cornelia again "Whats wrong Shinku: she asked him, he looked back at her "Its just…..sometimes I forget important stuff and….", she sat next to him and rubbed his back "Its ok, your mother still loves you, its just you need to be more aware of meetings and other important stuff like that, and after a few minutes she will apologize" he slowly smiled and looked back down, "Alright, that's for telling me", she smiled back "No problem" she got up and walked to her room, Shinku looked out the window, as he looked he felt the sunlight on his body, he walked back to the table and sat down again, then took another nap.

1 hour later he woke up and heard footsteps, he looked and saw Akame walking towards him, "Shinku…" she said, she stopped in front of him "Im sorry for yelling, I shouldn't have done that" he stood up "Its ok mother", she gave him a hug and walked back to the room, Shinku walked outside and enjoyed the sky, he heard a creek nearby, and a Ghostly call, he looked at the forest and walked in it, as he walked he can hear demonic breathing, he was unnerved and looked back and saw nothing, then he looked at the sky and it was suddenly night, with dark clouds, he then heard what sounded like a hammer hitting steel, then something appeared, a humanoid figure with a Skull face, a black hood made of crow feathers, Dark armor with skeletal features, sharp and spiky shoulders, skeletal arms and legs on the gauntlets and boots, a Black and fine looking sword and a black spiritual energy on his left hand. "A wraith?" shinku whispered and the figure walked to him, he unsheathed his sword and tried to strike the Wraith, but he teleported away, "Where are you" he called out, then he felt a presence behind him.

*To be continued*


	8. Zorc of the Abyss

As shinku looked back he saw the skeletal figure swing his blade, then he blocked with his sword, he then tried to grab Shinku with the dark energy in his left hand, but he kicked him and jumped back. "What is this thing…." He said quietly, the figure stood still and got into his stance, putting his left hand on his right elbow and pointed the blade straight at Shinku, "I am one with the darkness….." the figure spoke, Shinku jumped and swung his blade at the entity, but he teleported and hit his back with his elbow, Shinku fell to the ground and got back up. "I am Zorc" the figure said clenching his fingers and moved around him, then they ran at each other and swung at the same time, Shinku growled and swung horizontally, Zorc's Torso was damaged, but not completely cut. "I see you managed to damage me, very well….but this wont be the end so easily" Zorc had a dark aura surrounding him and his blade became shrouded in dark energy, he walked slowly to Shinku with his blade pointing at him, "This being is not from here….hes something else, first the dragon…..and now this" Shinku said in his mind.

Shinku realized he had a dagger sheathed on the back of his belt, then he grabbed it and threw it at Zorc, but he grabbed the dagger by the hilt. "What!" Shinku shouted, Zorc threw it far away and swung his sword at Shinku, but he dodged and punched his skull face, then he kicked him and started to swing at him while growling, Zorc was dodgeing and walking backwards, "You are an interesting human…..you are putting up a fight" he jumped and kicked Shinkus face, he was not affected and he grabbed Zorcs leg and threw him to the ground. But Zorc swung and put a small cut on Shinkus arm, he covered the cut but Zorc stepped backwards "I shall be going now…..more important stuff to do" Zorc walked back into the darkness but before he disappeared he looked back "Until we meet again….Struggler". he disappeared in the abyss and the sky became a sunset once again, Shinku stood still supprised about what happened, who he encountered was not from this world, some…..different entity from another realm, Shinku walked back to the base with minor wounds, he walked inside and went inside his and Akame's room, he put his sword away and layed on his bed.

He sighed and took a nap, he thought about what happened lately, Gandora…..and Zorc, they both had some reason to be in this world, but never said anything about it. The next day in the morning Shinku woke up and got up from the bed, he put on his armor and walked to the kitchen, he sat down and waited for some waffles, Green came and sat down then noticed Shinkus cut, "Hey….you have a cut on your arm, "I know" Shinku replied back, "So…what happened". Shinku looked up, "I have no idea, I met this mysterious being and we fought, then I got damaged" Green was surprised by the story about Zorc, he put his glasses back on "Hm…just like that Dragon huh, I wonder whats going on", Shinku got up and stood still "Maybe there are beings beyond this world, beings far stronger than us, maybe even more of a threat than danger beasts, who knows where they are coming from". Shinku walked outside and felt the bright shine coming from the morning sun, he crossed his arms and looked up at the sky, "Soon….i will find out whats going on….".

*To be continued*


	9. Taeko, Cornelia's Killer

Shinku was sent to patrol the city with Akame, he looked around and noticed it was empty. "Where's everyone" he said while walking, "I don't know" Akame spoke back "Maybe their inside the houses", Shinku kept looking then he saw a woman with weird clothing, she saw him and said "Hello" he walked to her and crossed his arms "Hello mam, whats your name" Akame kept looking around and he looked back at the woman "Im Taeko" she said. "You must be Shinku hm" he was surprised that someone else knew him outside of the group, "Uh yes, you need something" she made a gesture and called out "come with me please" he looked back at Akame and she looked back "Don't worry I will come back for you Shinku". He was walking with Taeko and he looked around the area, still very empty and silent, then she stopped and looked into his eyes "I heard some interesting stuff about you Shinku", he tilted his head and crossed his arms again "Alright…." She crossed her fingers and smiled "You're the one who killed all those danger beasts all by yourself, 130 of them!".

Shinku sighed "Yes, but im not super proud of it", Taeko looked at him and listened "Killing 130 danger beasts means nothing, it has no meaning" he looked up and put his arms down "Compared to the goals of the elite seven members and their beliefs, killing these danger beasts seems like nothing but a random act of slaughter" She kept smiling at him "I don't have a lot of great desires or ideologies that combats others, im just someone looking for a Purpose in life, something to bring meaning in my existence besides being with my mother and caring for her" Taeko put her fingers on her chin. "You are one interesting person, different from the other members" She came closer to him and smiled more "you are truly a fascinating Boy" she put her hand on his chest "very strong too" he had a face of confusion and looked at her without moving his head "Huh".

She pushed herself onto him and hugged him, Shinku thought in his head that he doesn't even know who this person is, and yet shes making contact with him, maybe shes a really big fan he thought to himself. She puts her hand on his cheek and moved closer, Shinku's eyes widened a bit and he slowly walked away but hit a pillar, She then pulled his head and gave him a kiss, Shinku realized he couldn't move, he body was pushed on a pillar by Taekos body, She slowly ripped off his armor Shinku's eyes were even wider "What….the….." She took off her shirt and jumped onto him. She revealed her chest and took off her shoes and pants, then she grabbed onto his waist "W…what are your doing" he couldn't move again, he tried to call out for Akame but Taeko covered his mouth with hers, his sword was sheathed on his armor but he couldn't reach it, as he was about to give up he realized a motionless body on the ground, with blond hair and earrings. Taeko took off his pants and boots, then she was pushing her waist on him again and again, he was beginning to pass out as she kissed him again, then everything went black,

sometime later he woke up and She was gone, he put his hand on his face and looked down "How can people like this even live" he put his armor back on and grabbed his Greatsword, he was feeling weak and dizzy, then he heard the clashing of swords, he walked and looked around then he saw Akame, battling Taeko to the Death…

*To be continued*


	10. Tragic Battle

Akame was swinging her sword at Taeko then she kicked her "YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING CORNELIA!" Shinku looked at Cornelia's body "I wish I knew what kind of person you were Cornelia, we could have been great friends, great comrades" he slowly walked to her dead body and touched her head, he looked down and sighed. Taeko jumped and tried to slice Akame, but she dodged and cut her "I will eliminate people like you!" Akame hit her weapon with her blade rapidly, Shinku looked at Taeko and gritted his teeth. He heared a voice call out to him "Give in the hate…..use it….." he continued to look and then he growled "Your anger, your hate, use it to your advantage, Give in Give in Give in Give in Give in" he touched his forehead in pain. Akame kicked Taeko around and tried to hit her, but she blocked and jumped back "Very impressive" she spoke out and charged to Akame with her weapon, Shinku unsheathed his Greatsword and gripped the handle tightly, he sprinted to Taeko with his sword up, he screamed with a growl and striked down, he cut Taeko in half and then looked at her with a frown, Akame was shocked and called to him "Shinku!" he looked into Taekos eyes and she looked back, he slammed his sword against her head, killing her.

Shinku looked down and breathed heavily, Akame ran to him "What happened Shinku" she touched his hand, which was very slippery, "Shinku….your body is full of sweat, what happened". He didn't answer and kept looking down, "….Shinku" she ran to Cornelia's body and began to shake it, she kept chaking it with tears in her eyes, "CORNELIA!" Shinku looked and walked over to her, he touched her shoulder and looked down "Mother….she will be missed" Akame hugged him and cried heavy tears, He hugged her tightly and looked up, Akame was still crying, but she smelled Shinkus sweat and moved away, He kept looking up and dropped down, "Shunku!" she tried to help him up but he didn't move. "Whats wrong Shinku, did something happen" he slowly looked back "Nothing mother…it was nothing" she crossed her arms "Did she do something to you, I need to know, your my son and I want to help you" He covered his face with his right hand and walked away, she followed him and they arrived at the base.

In their room she wiped off the sweat and comforted Shinku, "Please tell me Shinku, what happened, did she torture you" he looked down and spoke in a quiet voice "Yes…" he was shaking and then Akame hugged him "Don't worry, its over now, im here for you" he kept looking down and he spoke "Mother…I never got to know Cornelia" he crossed his arms, then she put her hand on his shoulder "I know, you would have been great friends". She layed him down and covered him with the sheets, she kissed his cheek and stood up "Now go to sleep ok, you need some sleep after all that" she walked out the bedroom door and closed it slowly, he was exhausted and he fell asleep…

*To be continued*


	11. Help from the Abyss

1 day later Shinku was feeling a lot better, he went to the meeting room and met with the other elite seven, Gozuki stept out and sat on his chair, "Alright, Green…..your with Shinku and Akame for this mission" Green made a certain exited fist gesture and quickly stood still, Shinku squinted and looked back at the leader "Alright sir, but….whats the mission for" he grabbed his greatsword's hilt. 1 hour later Shinku, Akame, and green were walking in a wasteland like area, Shinku sat down and took a little rest, Akame and green also sat down, Shinku put his hand on his head, Akame looked. "Are you still a little hurt from the torture Shinku" she asked him, he nodded and sighed "Yes mother" she pats his back "Its ok, it will be better soon". He smiled and looked back down at the ground, Akame stood up and said "Well im gonna take a short bath ok, make sure no enemies or….Unwanted people come, alright Shinku" she smiled back, "Alright mother" She walked to the lake and was hidden from them, Green looked back then Shinku crossed his arms "So….whats your plan buddy" Green spoke out "Nothing, just gonna look out for the enemy", Shinku had a straight poker like face and looked at him "Don't try anything stupid with my mother" Green jumped back and almost shouted "Oh no no no no no no no, nothing like that", Shinku squinted again and looked at a forest "I think I hear something".

They look forward and see a shadow, they pull out their weapons and see a dark figure, it was Zorc, he walked straight and spoke in his voice "No worries, im not here to fight" They sheath their weapons and listen to zorc "So…..we meet again….Struggler". Shinku stood still with his eyes a little wide open, "What do you want then Zorc" Green looked surprised "You fought this guy", Zorc looked straight at them with his black abyss like eyes "I am here to send a message", Shinku listened and green was still a little surprised "There seems to be another assassin team in trouble, captured by an unknown group, one of the members captured goes by the name….Kurome" Shinku's eyes widen more and he walked forward a little "My aunt is in trouble?". Zorc nodded and crossed his arms "Yes, but you can save her and the team, they are exacly North of this area, in a unknown part of the city, if you can get there, you can save your Aunt Kurome and her team" Shinku Smiles and nods "Alright, We should get going" then suddenly 2 beasts emerged from the darkness, and tried to kill Shinku and Green, but Zorc sliced on of the beasts head off, he summersaults backwards and gets in his stance, Shinku and Green pull out their weapons.

2 More beasts came and tried to attack again, Shinku jumped and stabbed it in the back, then the beast fell, Green whipped a beasts right paw then it fell down, and Shinku decapitated it from the mouth, Zorc jumped and dived at the final beast, and infused his sword with dark energy, as he stabbed the beast, a small purple explosion came from the hit, and the beasts disappeared. Zorc , Shinku and green sheathed their weapons, Shinku smiled and grinned "Thanks for the help Zorc, we will save the other team from getting killed" Zorc looked back "You can thank me later", Zorc disappeared. Green wipes off his sweat "Glad that was over, now we gotta help the other group" Shinku nodded "Indeed" Then Akame walked out with her clothes back on and ready to go, she looked surprised and asked "What happened while I was gone" Shinku smiled and said "Nothing mother, just a little training session"

*To be continued*


	12. Elite seven to the rescue

3 Hours later the elite seven arrive at the destination of the other assassin's, Green looks around and sees a big hole on the side of the building "Hey I think I found a way to enter!", they all ran to him and looked at it, Gozuki walks inside and calls to them to enter "Alright lets get in", Akame runs in and sees a big scorpion and pulls out her sword "Enemies" Green attacks it and Akame cuts the scorpion on the back and kills it, 6 scorpions emerge from the ground and attack, She dodges and kills one of them, but 2 more crash from the wall. Green tries to whip one but isn't successful, it grabbed his wip and throws him back into a wall, "Ow these guys are smart" Gozuki pulls out his Teigu Murasame "Lets see them handel a weapon like this" he kills the scorpion and walks forward, 3 more come out and make angry growls, "There seems to be too many now" said Tsukusi. Akame looks around at the scorpions "Yeah, we need help", As they were about to attack they suddenly stop, Akame was wondering why they stopped, then she Noticed Shinku walking past her with his Greatsword's blade on his right Pauldron, "Let me handel this Mother, I will clear a path for you", "But you cant take them on all by yourself" she spoke out, Green puts his whip away "Remember he killed 130 danger beasts" everyone else nods and runs past the scorpions but the beasts keep looking at them, Shinku draws out his weapon and grins "Listen you little bastards, you wont get in my way" the scorpions roared and charged at him.

Shinku swings his sword and kills one of them then he throws a knife into another scorpion, He looks back at Akame and Green then shouts "Go now, I will meet you over there!" Akame slightly nods and runs with Green to the elite seven. Shinku growls and charges at the other scoprions, 2 of them attack him but he dodges and jumps up then swings from the air killing the 2 scoprions, their blood gets on his armor but he doesn't care, he grins and looks at the others, they screech and charge, "You beasts cant think of new strategies to attack other than charging, how weak" Shinku says while pointing his sword at them, he also charges then spins, swings his sword at 3 of them and sending their bodies backwards. an invisible red aura surrounds Shinku, he looks at the 3 remaining scorpions, then he makes one final attack, he aims his sword at them as they charge, he holds his sword up high then screams, he slams it then a strong wind cuts all of them in half. He made a surprised face then breaths, "Now time to meet up with my Mother and the others" he runs to the direction they went.

Meanwhile a man and a girl stand still and look at the Prisoners, Kurome, Natala, and Gin were being held up by chains, "Alright Jamo lets kills them, the dude smiles and says "But wouldn't it be boring to kill them already", then Something stabs the girl in the stomach, she spits out blood then falls down, revealing Zorc. "You two Mortals only inherit the darker side of humanity in your actions" Jamo shouts "Whoah who are you" Zorc looks straight at him not moving "Vile humans like you don't deserve an answer" he cuts his head off then Kurome looks up at him, Zorc walks 2 her and releases her from the chains, she falls down and gets back up, "Who are you…" Zorc looks at her and crosses his arms "Im Zorc and I have a message" She listens and waits for what he is gonna say, "The elite seven have arrived to the rescue" She had a surprised face and smiles "B-Big sister is here"

*To be continued*


	13. New foe

"Your sis huh…., yes she is coming to save you…., but theres also someone else waiting to meet you" said Zorc, Kurome tilted her head "Hm, someone else?", Zorc turns around "You will find out who it is in a bit" he releases Gin and Natala from their prison, "Thank you sir" said gin, he looked at her and nodded "Indeed, now we should find the other team", Kurome walked to him and crossed her fingers "What about the enemy leader" he looked back at her "The other team can take care of him, they have the right person for the job, "He crosses his arms "Im sure he can prevail", Kurome nods "Ok mister" Zorc walks away but Kurome and the others follow him, then someone with an axe come in "Where are you all going" Zorc unsheaths his sword "I do not know, but I know where your going, to hell", he kicks him in the stomach and stabs him in the back, the person screams and falls down in defeat "Things seem a little easy…..to easy, we should go now" Zorc and the others ran forward to a different room, looking for the elite seven.

Shinku ran down a hallway and spotted a room, he entered it and saw someone with horns on his head and spikes on his shoulders, but when he looked closer he was dead, he was chained and layed down in a pool of blood, Shinku held his sword a little tighter and walked to the body, but he felt a strange presence, Akame walked in "Shinku, did you find them", he looked back "No mother, but I found something else" Then someone drops down. the smoke clears and reveals the dark figure, he was 6 feet tall with red smooth armor, his helmet had a mask with 2 glowing white eyes, the mask covered his mouth with 2 small holes on each side, it also had curved horns on the head, his armor was sleek and charp with 2 rounded Pauldrons, the gauntlets had armor on the fingers, and the pants with sleek armor and the boots were spiked, he also held a Greatsword but it was sharper and had 2 spikes on the top of the hilt. He spoke in a cybernetic like voice "Welcome", Shinku pointed his sword at him "Are you the boss of this team of killers" the unknown being also pointed his sword "No, but I took care of him", Shinku looked at the corpse and looked back "I see, but what do you want, and who are you", the being look straight into Shinkus eyes and frowns "I am Thanitos, and I seek a challenge".

Shinku steps forward a little "Alright, lets see how your skill is" Akame touched his shoulder "Don't do it alone, i want to help you Shinku", He nods and gets ready for the fight, Akame takes out her weapon and Thanitos grunted "2 of you huh, I will fight only one person, and that is the boy", Akame ignored him and tried to strike him, but he grabbed her blade and pulled her down. "You don't listen, I said I want the boy", Thanitos walked to shinku and swings his sword, Shinku blocks but was pushed back and injured a little, he gets back and and swings back, Thanitos also swung and both of their swords clashed. "Hm…our swords are evenly matched, you seem promising boy" Shinku was frowning and he steps forward to gain an advantage at the clash "Lets see what you can do", Akame looks at them and is very worried, she whispered "Shinku, I will let you fight this on your own, but at the right time I will strike your enemy down to help you, please be careful", they jumped back and got into their stances, and they stare down at each other, waiting for a right time to strike.

*To be continued*


	14. Clash of Greatswords

They clashed once again, swinging with intense speed, Shinku tried to kick him, but Thanitos shoulder charged at him and knocks him against the wall. He got back up wiping off the blood from his mouth, "Hm, no good, try harder, make it seem like you really want to kill me" Thanitos said while gripping his fist, Shinku ran with his sword up high and strikes at him, but Thanitos blocks, "I sense an emotion strong within you, Anger, your fighting style displays it" said Thanitos, Shinku jumped and ttried to slice him, but he grabs Shinkus leg and throws him far into another wall. Shinku falls to the ground, trying to get up, "I cant stand this" Akame cried, she sprinted and managed to cut Thanitos, then he looks back at her with his eyes brighter, "How dare you disrupt a swordfight, you don't seem to know manners Woman!" he punches her then walks back, Akame frowns and strikes him down, then she steps on him super hard "STAY AWAY FROM HIM" she yelled, he jumps back up and points his sword at her "You have no honor in your style, I could have known assassins are nothing but killers, you don't deserve t walk this earth" he says while striking at her, she blocks and frowns more, Shinku jumps up and cuts Thanitos on the back, he yells out a cybernetic scream and swings his blade at Shinku, they clashed again and he punches Thanitos with force "You shouldn't be treating a woman that way, isn't that breaking the honor code" he says to him.

Thanitos tilts his head and swings at him, Shinku dodges and cuts off his right arm, Thanitos shouts and drops his sword, blood sprayed on the ground and on shinku , but he smirks, Thanitos sees the smile on his face "….What even are you, no normal human would smile even with blood on his face and body", Shinku growled and swung his greatsword with force, then he managed to damage Thanitos mask. "Damn", He picks up his sword with his left arm and charges at him, Shinku screams and cuts Thanitos in half, Thanitos falls down and a trail of blood is present, Shinku walked and stomps on his chest "don't ever harm my mother" Thanitos looks up and tries to grab his blade, but Shinku stomps on his arm, Thanitos yells and tries to escape, "damn, I have failed yet again" Thanitos mutters, Shinku blocks his way "What do you mean by that" he aims his sword to his face, "I tried to have a honorable fight…..but it failed" his head drops down then he dies, Shinku sheaths his sword and runs to Akame. "Mother are you ok" he says while holding her arm, she looks up and smiles "Im ok Shinku" she gets up and gives him a hug, he hugs back tightly and looks down, "Don't worry, if your in trouble I will always be there to help you" she says, Akame looks at the entrance and points at it, "Lets go Shinku" and she smiles again, they ran out of the room and searched for the other members.

Meanwhile Zorc and Kurome were walking across the hallway looking for the elite seven, he feels no presence around the area and continues walking, then the other two people were walking with them, and they heard footsteps, "Someones here" he says and he looks at the direction of the sound, the footsteps became louder then the figures appear in front of them, it was the rest of the elite seven, Green smiles and the rest look shocked, Zorc looks at them "The team has been found"

*To be continued*


	15. Shinku meets Kurome

Kurome and the rest of the team walk to the elite seven, then Gozuki says "Who might you be?" Zorc looks at him and rests his shoulders "That's not important", he turns around and walks away, then he disappears. "Should we welcome them in the team" sais green, the leader looks at kurome and the others "I guess", Kurome smiles and thinks in her head "Now I can be with sister" then she jumps a little in excitement, then Akame appears and sees her "Kurome!" she cries out and runs to her, then gives her a hug while in tears, "Big sister" Kurome says back, "Im glad your ok" says Akame, Kurome cuddles and Akame hugs her close. Then footsteps were heard, Shinku came in with his sword sheathed and he sees Akame and Kurome, Akame looks at kurome "Theres…..someone I want you to meet" she says quietly, Kurome looks back "Huh?", Akame points at Shinku then smiles "This is Shinku, Your nephew" she says, Kurome looks at him "Nephew?", Akame whispers In her ear "I adopted him while I was first introduced in the team", Kurome walks over to Shinku and slightly smiles "Nice to meet you Shinku", he looks back at her and his eyes widen a little "….Aunt Kurome" he says.

"…Why not you give him a hug" Akame says smiling, Kurome walks closer to him and hugs him, "I cant wait to get to know you" she said happily, Shinku also smiles and hugs back with his right arm "…Me too". Gozuki looks outside "We should get going" then the 2 teams walk outside, Akame walks to Kurome and Shinku "Lets go" then she puts her hand on their shoulders, they get up and follow Akame outside. The sun shines brightly on Shinkus armor, Kurome looks at hes greatsword and asks "Whats with the big sword Shinku?" he looks at her and smiles "I just like to use big weapons", She smiles back "Ok!", Akame holds kuromes hand tightly and looks at the sky then thinks to herself "I finally have my sister back, after all this time I can hug her once again, but…..that doesn't mean I should ignor Shinku, Hes my son and I love him just as much".

2 hours later at midnight they arrive at the base, the other assassin team has joined the elite seen and have gotten their own rooms, Kurome moves in with Akame and Shinku, She hugs Akame and says "I missed you big sister" Akame hugs back "I missed you too Kurome", Kurome smiles then slowly looks at Shinku sitting down on the bed looking out the window "…What about my nephew sis", Akame rubs kuromes back "You will get to know him, and you 2 will be happy together", Kurome gets on the bed and covers herself with the blankets, and Akame also gets in "Shinku, its tme for bed" then she smiles, Shinku lays on the bed and looks at the ceiling, Akame begins to sleep and Kurome hugs her and also falls asleep.

Meanwhile on a large and wide mountain Zorc was meditating, then he heard something land next to him, it was Gandora "So….Whats next my old friend?" , Zorc looks back at him "I will begin to help the struggler", Gandora hummed and crosses his arms "So…..we begin to guide him through his journey, what makes this Human so interesting to you?", Zorc gets up and looks at him "he somehow goes against Causality, doing everything he can to protect his mother and himself", Gandora looks ahead at the other mountains "I see, I guess we can lend him a hand after all, maybe even become his allies", Gandora looks up and flies away into the sky, then Zorc goes back to meditating, "We will meet again…Struggler"

*To be continued*


	16. Family time

One day later on a sunny afternoon, Akame and Kurome were walking around the city enjoying themselves, Akame was very happy to have her sister next to her once again, she held her hand and saw a food market, her face had a big smile and she ran to it "Look kurome, this meat looks really good" she said while looking at it, Kurome also had a look and her face was also smiling big, "Sir how much is this meal" said Akame holding a bag of Gold coins. The employee look at them "Oh that ould be 15 coins please, we are having some sales today", Akame gladly gave the man 15 gold coins and walked with Kurome holding the bag of meat, "Sis, I wonder how my nephew is doing" Akame looks and smiles "He should be doing ok, I told him to wait at the base for us so we can eat this lunch", Crowds of people can be heard, talking and enjoying the day. Kurome looked around and saw something in the sky, Gandora flying through the air, "Look sis a dragon" said Kurome pointing, Akame looks and makes a frown "Oh no", Kurome looks back at Akame "Whats wrong sis?", Akame walks faster and holds Kuromes hand tightly "That dragon isn't good" Kurome looks down "Ok".

They reach a grassland nearby the base, Kurome looks around and sees a dark figure standing, "Hm", she runs to the figure and Akame reaches out to her "Wait Kurome", Kurome stops and sees Zorc, he looks back at her and she smiles, Akame runs and pulls out her sword "Stay back kurome, let me handel this!" Kurome jumps in front of Akame and says "Sister, this is the person who freed me and my team", Akame stops and sheaths her weapon then Zorc speaks out "You must be Akame", She looks closely at him "Whats your name?". Zorc crosses his arms and speaks out "I am Swordsman of the Abyss, Zorc", Akame reaches her hand to him for a handshake "I must thank you for helping my Sister". Zorc looks at her and slowly gives her a handshake, Kurome smiles and holds the bag of meat "We should get going big sis, Nephew is hungry", Akame smiles and walks with Kurome, Before they leave Akame waves at Zorc "By, we can see each other again soon", he looks at them as they walk away and crosses his arms again then says to himself "Yes, we may see each other again, Consider me as the guardian angel of the family" then he vanishes.

10 minutes later they enter their room, Akame puts the bag on the table and Shinku looks back, "Lunch time everyone", she takes out the meat and places it on a plate, She cuts the meat for wach of them, then She walks to Shinku and gives him his plate "Here you go" She smiles and puts it on his lap, Shinku was about to pic up the meat with his bare hands then she holds it "Heres a fork" she gives him a fork and he looks back "Oh….ok", his face was normal and he eats the meat. Kurome was enjoying her meal and Akame began to eat her meal, Kurome already finished and she lays on the bed, While Shinku eats his, Kurome lays next to him "When your full can I have yours nephew?", Shinku looks back "Sure Kurome" he eats some of it and gives the rest to Kurome "Here you go", She smiles back and eats it. Akame finishes her meal and she is about to walk out the door "Im gonna be in the living room for a while Shinku ok, stay here and spend the time with Kurome", Shinku looks and says "Yes mother", She closes the door and Shinku looks out the window, Kurome sits with him "Do you want to play with some of my toys with me Shinku" he keeps looking at the window and looks at her "Sure", Kurome smiles and goes in the closet to reach for some toys, Shinku makes a smile and puts his hands on the bed.

*To be continued*


	17. Moral Conflict

1 sunny day later In a city downriver, Shinku was looking around for any unusual merchants, he didn't see any of them "Just got to keep looking, got to finish this mission" he said to himself, while he was looking he saw a strange symbol on the wall, he ran to it and investigated it "What could this mean?", it was a white hawk in front of a blue shield, "Hmm looks like a band of the hawk huh" Shinku said, he didn't understand the meaning of the logo but he got up and moved on. A few minutes later he entered a inn and he walked down the hall, he heard a door slam and saw Green running, Shinku got in front of him and touched his shoulder "Slow down, where's the room you were in" he asked, Green looked back at him "Oh….its right there" he points to his right, Shinku nods and enters, he walks in and sees Akame sitting down with little red cheeks, in front of a model boat, "Mother….whats going on?" he asked, Akame looks at him and keeps her arms close together "Oh, Its nothing". Shinku tilted his head in confusion and looks at the boat "That's a nice boat, did you make it mother?", she smiles and nods "Yes, you like it?" Shinku grins and nods also "Of coarse, its great", He looks out the window and notices a Figure standing on a building, Shinku squints and looks away "Is something wrong?" Akame asks him.

"Yes im fine" he says normally, Akame gets up and looks out the window, but doesn't see anything, "I wonder how Kurome is doing on her seach" she says while sitting back down, Shinku looks out the window again "I don't know, maybe she's ok" then he spots the same shining white figure from before, he thinks in his head "What could this figure be up to" then he sits down next to Akame. He looks up and keeps thinking of ideas of what this figure could be, it could be an Assassin, or perhaps a Mercenary, ideas filled his head then Akame Looks at him "Shinku, whats on your mind?", he looks forward and sits back a little "Just some random thoughts" he said, Akame Looks up "Do you ever wonder if it's the right thing to do serving the empire" she says to him, he looks back "…I have no idea Mother, why?", She looks around "Its just that….we have been loosing allies recently Shinku, its not good, its making me feel sad", Shinku noticed streaks of tears running down her face. she starts sobbing a little then she hugs him tightly "I don't trust the empire that much anymore, I don't want to loose more people!" she starts crying intensely and Shinku's face was in shock, he never seen his mother this sad ever since Cornelia's death, he hugs her then she starts shaking, her tears drop on his shirt and she hugs him even tighter, "Don't worry mother, soon we will find a way through all this, and we wont have any pain anymore" said Shinku looking down at her, She slowly looks up at him then she listens to him. "I don't want you to be sad mother, it hurts me also".

She wipes her tears away and she still hugs him, Shinku hugs her back "Are you feeling better now Mother?" he asked her, She nods "Yes Shinku" then she smiles nicely at him, he gets up and puts his Armor back on "We should meet up with the team mother, they might be waiting for us, they said they are at some grasslands", he opens the door "I will wait her out the door ok" She looks back "Ok", he walks out and closes the door, Before she walks out the door, Akame thinks about the time she found Shinku when he was little, she looks up and smiles then says to herself in her thoughts "Im very glad I found Shinku that day, not only because he needed me….but because I need him", She smiles nicely then opens the door, Shinku walks with her outside and starts walking to the team

*To be continued*


	18. The Falcon Knight

In an unknown area, Shinku, Akame, Kurome, and Green are looking around the area for any Dissidents, There was nobody else but the team, the other half were looking in another building, Shinku felt a strange presence in the area, he looked around with his sword drawn, Kurome sees his sword out and asked "Did you see anything?", he looks at her "I think so, but not too sure" She nods and keeps on looking, he sees a scratch on the wall and he walks to it, it didn't look like a danger besast, but instead a slash of a sword, "What could this be?" he said to himself. He then overhears Akame talking about the empire, and how everyone is complaining about them, he remembers that she is currently having some problems trusting them, then he heard a echo from a room, it sounded like a footstep, Shinku unsheathed his greatsword and walked to the echo, Shinku was inside a big room and he looked around "Why is everything a mess?" he says, then he saw a figure appear in front of him, a man in shining white armor with a blue cape on, he was a little shorter than Shinku and he held a scimitar as his weapon, his gauntlets and boots were sleek and bulky, his chestplate had a muscular look to it, his helmet was kind of Shaped like a falcon, and his mouth was covered by a mask, and his pauldrons were straight and covered his shoulders.

Shinku took a step back and pointed his sword at him, he just stood there with confidence and no fear, he began to speak to Shinku in a quiet and deep voice "You must be the assassins working for the empire", Shinku frowns a little and talks back "I guess, but who are you?", the figure sheathed his weapon and look straight into Shinkus eyes "That's for you to decide", he took a good look at the figure and the way his helmet was "You seem lto be a…Falcon Knight". The knight stood still in the sunlight ans spoke out "I come from a clan called the Oarburgh and my master will be your downfall", Shinku laughs a little bit and he talks back "You look a little to grand to be a servant of someone else, I bet your master looks like a pile of shit", the knight chuckled and smiles "I guess she does look a little too unorganized, especially how she dresses". Shinku had a weird feeling about this dude, the knight began to speak again "I must tell you she is kinda sloppy, and she has some…Unusual….tastes for a romantic partner, I might soon quit the team and make a order of my own", Shinku was a little concerned and e asked the knight "What is your masters name, she seems like she can be a threat?", the knight looks down and replies "Her name is Merald Ourburgh, and she is seeking to destroy your team", Shinku's eyes began to get bigger "She must sound like a real bitch" the knight nods and he looks out the window "Just be ware…She is extreamly violent to her male opponents, but she…..treats the women with respect, although if they disrespect her and push her to the limit, they will also die a horrible fate". The knight crosses his arms and Shinku gripped his sword tighter "How can a Bitch like this even live and why are you working for her….did she force you?", The knight nods his head "Yes, I serve her against my will, and I have seen some horrible things she has done to her male prisoners, and I have came across her….Rape spree of women", Shinku frowned intensely, he couldn't stand the fact that this leader treats men like animals, he sheats his sword and he says "I hope you can help us then, I know you can't just leave your master right away, but maybe we can help each other and set you free", the Knight smiles and he climbs on the window "Well, I must be going, hope you do well on your missions, and protect your loved ones" he disappears, Shinku feared what this faction might plan for the elite seven, and he feared the safty of his mother and Kurome from this menace.

*To be continued*


	19. Mysterious foe

1 day later Shinku was laying down outside the base thinking about yesterday, wondering what kind of person the falcon knight was and what he wanted besides making his own order of knights, and the new upcoming threat, then Green comes out and sees him "Hey, whats going on?" Shinku looks nack at him and he stands up "I was told there is gonna be a new enemy", Green put his fingers on his chin "Hm, I wonder who it is?". Shinku looks up "Its not just one person, it's a assassin group", he then puts his hand on the hilt of his sword "And they are after us, I think we need to destroy them before we begin with this mission", Green scratches his head and nods "I guess, but what would the boss say?" Shinku crosses his arms "We are gonna have to ask him some time, these enemies seem dangerouse…..especially their leader", he walks past Green and goes inside the base, Akame, Kurome, and Natala were standing in front of him, Shinku looked confused then Akame said "Shinku, do you want to go to the city with us?" she smiles and Shinku smiles back "Sure mother" they all went outide and walked to the city.

1 hour later they were in the streets of the city enjoying the sights, Shinku looked around and saw a figure run past the crowd of people with fast speed, he squints and keeps walking, Kurome said "I wonder what we should do next" then started eating her snacks, Natala looks up and says "Hey, maybe we should-" then a hand bursted through his chest, and he fell down. The figure was revealed to be a woman with strange purple clothing, braided purple hair, and long sharp bails. Then Shinku growns and he sees the falcon knight next to her, Akame and kurome jump back and they shouted "Natala!". Shinku takes out his Greatsword and points the blade at her "Who the hell are you!", She smirks "You can call me mera", then someone crashed down and gets up, he wore Red armor, a masked helmet with a horn on the forehead and glowing red eyes, he stood 6 feet tall and held a battle axe the size of an average man, he towered over mera and he held his weapon high, Then he spoke with a demonic voice "You all will fall by our hands. He charges at shinku and swing his axe at him, Shinku blocks and gets puched back with great force against a wall, he coughed blood and he gets back up, Akame tries to swing at mera, but then a aged man hits her neck and puts her unconscious, Shinku looks at her "Mother!" he charges and tries to reach her but then the mysterious knight jumps in front of him and kicks him.

Kurome tries to attack the knight, but he blocks with his forearm "Pathetic" he grabs her by the neck and slams her against the ground, she also gets unconscious and mera grins once more, Shinku steps back and makes a frown intensely, the falcon knight keeps staring at them and Shinku shouts "You will pay for this!", Mera finally speaks in her villainous voice "Your and interesting one, but too bad…..Your male, knock him out", The black knight walks in front of shinku and punches him then everything goes black. Shinku begins to wake up and he puts his hand on his forehead, he looks around and sees that his sword is sheathed on his back, but his arms are tied together with a rope, he sees Akame next to him then she wakes up "W-where are we Shinku?", he looks back at her "I don't know mother" Akames arms were free and so were kuromes, then Kurome also wakes up "Sis, what is tis place?", the room was white and shaped like a square, the floor was comfortable though. He looks down then stare at the floor, Akame looks at him and hugs him tight "Shinku, I know we can escape this, just stay strong ok, I will come up with a plan".

*To be continued*


	20. The Red Devil

Then mera opens the door "Lets have a discussion", Akame looks up suspiciously and so does Kurome, then they get up, Shinku also gets up and follows them, Kurome looks at Shinkus arms tied up and asks "How come hes the only one to have his hands tied?" mera looks back but ignores. The finally reach the room and she sits down "Now I believe you people have been brainwashed" Akame's voice gets louder "I don't think so", Kurome says "We only want the best for the empire" then she looks around, The knight in Red armor from before came inside "Mam, whats this?" Mera sighs and looks down "Nothing", She looks back at them "The empire is rotten, and needs to be stopped" Kurome shouts "Your wrong!", the knight slaps kurome and she falls down then Akame takes out her weapon "Stop!" he takes his battle axe out and points it at her "Don't interrupt, or death is your fate".

Kurome slowly gets up and puts her hand on her cheek, Mera speaks out "Take her to a sepreate room" the knight glares at Kurome and starts walking then Kurome slowly follows, Akame reaches her hand out for her but then the door closes. Shinku stares at the door thinking about the knight, then he looks at mera and thinks of something to break free, Mera looks back at them "We will talk later, go back t oyour prison, if you even try to escape my knights will cut you down", Shinku follows Akame to their prison and they disappear, The knight enters the room again and sheaths his axe "I have returned mam, can we talk?", "Sure" she says back as she turns around, the knight stares at her with his glowing eyes "What do you plan for these prisoners?" then she responds with "We torture then kill the boy, but for the older sibling of the little one…she reminds me of myself", the knight slowly reaches for something on his back "I see, is this one of your fantasies mam" he says while still staring, she chuckles "I guess you can says that" she makes a villainous smirk then the knight pulls out his axe "Your intentions are merely sadistic mam, we must slay all of them and move on with our mission, you cant just waste time trying to seduce the girls", mera frowns and speaks louder "I do what I want", the knight raises his axe up "you mongrel" he slams his axe at her and cuts her head open, her body falls down with a pool of blood as a result.

"Your pathetic, you don't even try to carry out your own order, you only do it if they are male, otherwise you take your time playing with the women instead of the revolutionaries justice, now I will take your mantel as the leader of the assassins for myself and actually complete the goal you set out to do", he kicks her dead body and walks out the door "Now, time for important matters", the falcon knights runs into him and they stare "I heard a lot of arguing" said the falcon knight crossing his arms, the red knight looks down at him "Its nothing", the falcon knight opens the door and sees mera's dead body on the ground, he turns back at the red knight "what are your intentions?", the other knight looks forward at the hallway "I will actually complete the tasks she set out to do, and nothing will distract me, now go check on the prisoners, we can turn them into our side" the falcon knight nods and walks away. The falcon knight enters Akame and Shinku's room, Akame stares at him but then he cuts Shinku's rope and frees him, Akame gets up "Huh, whats going on, are you helping us?" the knight looks back "Pretty much, now follow me", Shinku takes out his greatsword and walks with them out the door, "But first, lets get to Kurome" Akame said while jogging , the red knight was at Kuromes prison room, he towers over her and she puts her hand on the hold of her sword "Don't even try to kill me foolish girl.

*To be continued*


	21. Shinku vs the Red Knight

5 Knights were walking in the hallway, they killed Mera's assassins and burned their bodies, Akame spotted them in front of her "We got some enemies here" She kills one of them bu cutting his throat, another knight was going to attack the falcon knight, but he parried the attack and stabbed him through the armor, Shinku slides in front of the last 3 then he swings his Greatsword and cuts them in half. The red knight heard all the grunts and blood splatter then looked back "They must have escaped, but they wont be retrieving this one", he looks at kurome and picks her up by the neck, Kurome unsheathed her sword and cuts his arm, he was a little affected then he let her go, she ran but he ran after her, Kurome ran down the hallway and knocked off some crates to slow him down, he pushed them away and kept pursuing her "Damnit, that didn't work" she said. Meanwhile 3 knights speared in front of Shinku, one of them shot an arrow through his left hand, he shouted and broke the arrow by clenching his fist, the arrow fell down then Akame looks at him "Shinku, are you alright!" he looks at his hand and he was able to fully use it "Im fine mother, lets rescue Kurome".

He ran to one of the knight and stabs him through the stomach, then threw the body at the other one, Akame kills another one then the falcon knight kills the last one, he hears footsteps and says "I hear something", Kurome jumps and lands on the ground, Akame runs to her and picks her up "Kurome, your safe now" she smiles and looks forward, the red knight appears and sees the falcon knight "Traitor" he says , the falcon knight looks back and points his scimitar at him "I am going my own path" the red knight takes out his axe and gets into his stance, Shinku grips his swords hilt tight and walks forward slowly, "Mother, take care of kurome, me and this knight will take out this enemy" Akame nods "Ok Shinku, be careful", She walks backwards into a safe spot and sits with Kurome, Kurome cuddles and Akame smiles, Shinku jumps at the red knight and swings his sword upward, he blocks and swings back, they both swing their weapons and clash with great speed, the falcon knight stabs the other knight in the back, he punches the falcon knight with his left hand and he hits the wall. The red knight swings his axe at shinku and slightly cuts him on the cheek, Shinku swings back and cuts his left arm off, The red knight shout and Shinku makes a growling scream and swings once again, the knight blocks and jumps backards.

The falcon knight looks at him "Huh", The red knight throws his axe to the ground and stares at Shinku with hatred, "You human, you managed to harm me like this, well…this time I will make sure you wont do that again!" his eyes glowed brighter and his chest was also glowing red, a flaming aura appeared arounf him and he shouts, the aura covered his body and he started to change, horns grew on his helmet, his left arm was replaced with an arm of a dragon, he grew Dragon wings and his form was revealed, Shinku's eyes became wider but the falcon knight was less surprised, Akame gasped and looked at Shinku with a worried look, "Now, lets see if you can handel this form", he flies to Shinku and punches him across the room, "SHINKU!" Akame cried out, Shinku gets back up and points his sword, "What, how can a human handel this kind of punishment" said the red knight in a concerned voice. Shinku frowns "Look, my will to survive and protect my family is strong, and im not ganna let someone like you harm them" he then runs at the red knight and cuts his chest, he screamed a little and walks away, he covers his wound and says "Human, this will be the last time you will every fight".

*To be continued*


	22. Shinku's Overwhelming Power

Shinku sprints and cuts the Knight in the arm but the attack was blocked, the Falcon knight climbs on the other knights arm and stabs his left eye, he steps back and Shinku attacks again, he swings his greatsword at the knights head but his horns blocked, one of the horns cracked and fell on the ground. "You are a strong person boy, but I won't allow myself to be killed here", The knight tried to punch shinku but his greatsword blocked the attack, a minor crack appeared on the blade, Shinku noticed it but knew his sword was still in good use, he hits the knight back with a swing and cuts his chest again, he jumps and cuts the knights right arm off. He shouted in pain and flies back, he summons flames from the ground and prevents him from attacking, Shinku jumps through the fire, getting minor burns on his armor and cuts the knights chest once again. Akame began to cover her mouth in fear "Shinku!", the falcon knight noticed the attack "This boy, he really must be a lucky bastard".

The red knight had his left arm still functional, he punches Shinku on the ground and begins to stomp on him, but he rolls away and cuts the knights left leg, Shinku Made a growling scream as loud as he can and held his sword up and swung down, cutting the knights head in half, the body transformed back to normal drops down. He breaths heavily and sheathes his sword and walks to Akame, she gives him a hug and he hugs back, Kurome wakes up "Sis, are we ok?" Akame says "Yes" then looks at the exit, Shinku looks at the falcon knight and gives him a thumbs up, he turns around and walks away, Shinku follows Akame and Kurome outside. As they walk Akame notices a nearby town, 6 people hanged and imperial soldiers guarding the area, her eyes were filled with concern and anger then she looks forward, at night they have returned to the base and had a nice welcoming, 2 of the members were waiting by the door with meat held, Akame and Kurome had big smiles and they take the meat, they began to eat their meal then Green welcomes Shinku "Welcome back buddy, how did the search go" he crosses his arms "It wasn't a search anymore but an escape", Meanwhile Akame, Kurome, and Shinku were in their room, Shinku lays down and takes a nap with Kurome then Akame looks and smiles, "Glad they got along", then she remembered the people hanged and looks down, she puts her hands on her head and begins to think "Are we on the wrong side".

The next day Shinku and Kurome wake up and stretch, they walked into the kitchen and sat down, Shinku looks at Green and asks him "Hey, where is my mother?", Green looks back "Oh the boss sent her on a mission to kill a soldier of the revolutionary, they say her name is….Najenda and carries a powerful weapon", Shinku puts his hand on his chin and says "Interesting", Gozuki walks in with Akames sword, he had a concernd look and asks "I found this lying around on the floor, and my Teigu is missing", Shinku looks at him "Your sword is missing sir?" he asks him, Gozuki looks at Shinku "Yes, it went missing ever since I first sent her, I wonder why she stole my sword", Shinku stands up and Gozuki speaks again "Shinku, I want you to find your mother, and help her kill the target, then bring her back" Shinku nods and walks, but Gozuki stops him "Wait, I want you to take this compass, it states her exact location and please take the horse I found last night", Shinku nods and Kurome hugs him "Shinku, please bring her back" he pets Kurome and says "Don't worry Aunt Kurome, I will bring her back here". He walks outside and hops on the horse, then it runs to the location he directed it at, Shinku looks at the compass and directs the horse west, "Mother, I will find you, and we can return home, but….why did you steal the bosses sword?"

*To be continued*


	23. The Great Betrayal

As Shinku rides the horse, he sees smoke coming from the distance hes going, and the clouds were heavily covering and raining the area, As he gets closer he smells Flames and ash, "What is going on, why is it on fire there, and why is it raining?" he said to himself. Shinku arrives at the area and jumps off the horse then takes out his Greatsword, as he walks around he sees burnt corpses and people running in fear, he stops one of them and asks "Hey, whats going on!" the villager replies "We are under attack by Commander Najenda!", Shinku frowns and he walks forward, screaming was heard and lots of villagers were running for their lives. Then as he discovers a pile of dead bodies on the ground he sees Akame, looking down holding the teigu Murasame and wearing black and red clothing, "Mother!" Shinku shouts and he runs to her, but then he stopped and saw Najenda, White hair, right eye covered by a patch, and she was holding a rifle named Pumpkin, he stands still in shock, wondering why his Mother was standing next to her, Akame looks at him then she had a blank stare "Hello…..Shinku….", Najenda also looks at Shinku "Hello, you must be Shinku, member of the elite seven" Shinku grips his sword tighter and asks "Why are you destroying this village najenda, and what are you doing with my mother!", Akame stare at Shinku with the same blank stare "Shinku….The empire is corrupt, and needs to be stopped" Shinku stares at Akame back with Tears "B-But mother, we are a family, How can you change sides knowing Aunt Kurome is worried about you, and wants to see you again!", Najanda looks at Shinku again and points pumpkin at him "The empire will fall, and the revolutionary will rise, or should I say…..Night Raid…" Akame stands still and says "Im sorry Shinku, I must do this, I must do what I think is right, the path my heart takes me..", Shinku starts to frown intensely with tears in his eyes "MOTHEEEERRR!" he sprints with his Greatsword held up high then Najenda Shoots him with pumpkin, he gets pushed backwards then he stands back up "What, how can he survive a hit from Pumpkin!" said najenda, then suddenly a bunch danger beasts came crashing through the buildings, they run at Shinku then he strikes one of them down, the swarm surrounds him, he slays 3 of them and starts to make a growling scream, one of the danger beasts rips off his red cape and tears it to shreads, Shinku then swings his sword and slays 2 of them. Another beast punches him in the gut, causing his upper armor to fall apart, leaving Shinkus chest and shoulders exposed, He Makes a face of complete rage and he stabs one of them through the stomach, he jumps backwards and swings faster, then a dragin type beast grabs Shinkus blade and cracks it, Shinkus eyes widen then he throws it to the ground and jumps on the dragon, he breaks one of his horns and he stabs it In the eye, he jumps off then Akame looks at him with tears in her eyes, The beats swarm and hold Shinku down, he lays on his stomach and looks up at Akame and Najenda, his tears became intense then he makes a Screaming cry that can be echoed across the village, Then a flapping of wings and a dragon roar was heard in the distance, Gandora appears and lands on the surface, then on top of him was Zorc, Zorc jumps off and Kills some danger beasts in front of him, Shinku looks at him with tears and Zorcs lends a hand then Shinku gets back up, Gandora breaths fire on the beasts, Najenda tries to shoot Gandora but he was not effected due to his tough scales, Zorc and Shinku hop on Gandora and he flies high in the sky, Shinku looks at Akame with absolute tears, Akame looks at Najenda "So…..Night Raid huh", She nods and walks forward, Akame looks at Gandora and Shinku "Im…..so sorry….Shinku…".

*To be Continued*


	24. Path to Vengeance

1 hour later Shinku wakes up laying on the grass, Gandora and Zorc were next to him "Welcome back Shinku, I feel terribly sorry for the betrayal of your mother" said Zorc, Gandora also looks at Shinku and says "Causality has its way of predicting peoples fates, Your mother has switched sides…..and you are left broken…", Shinku sits up and puts his hand on his forehead "H-how can she do this, how can she switch sides…., especially knowing that she would be against me….and Kurome?" Zorc looks down "Things change, Humans tend to change their mind about something and set off to do something else", Zorc hops on Gandora "We will see you soon….Shinku, and begin to struggle on until you can achieve your newfound goal" they fly away into the sky and disappear. Kurome steps outside and sees Shinku injured "Shinku!", she runs and crouches down "What happened to you, why are you injured, and why isn't Your mother with you!", Shinku looks at her with a face of sadness and says "Aunt Kurome…this is hard to say…..but….She changed sides". Kurome puts her hand on her heart and begins to sob "B-big sister, how could you!" she lays on Shinkus chest and cries, he hugs her and looks up "Aunt Kurome…". Meanwhile they are at the main hall, the elite seven standing still shocked by the news, Green was sobbing and Gozuki looks at Shinku "She left…., but that doesn't mean it's the end" Shinku looks down, Gozuki points at Kurome "Kurome, you will be moved to a different assassin group…" Kurome nods and Looks down, Shinku looks up and says "Sir, im leaving the elite seven" he stares at Shinku "…but why?", Shinku replies "i…need to be alone right now, and I need to follow my own path", Gozuki nods and says "Before you go, please follow me to our special armory, you cant be leaving like that" Shinku follows him and they arrive at the armory.

Shinku now had a new set of armor, his suit and new cape was all black, His new pauldrons were 5 plates of Steel downwards, he only wore one Gauntlet on his left arm and covered his right arm with straps of White cloth leaving only his fingers exposed, his pants were givin armor plating and so were his boots, he was given a white belt with a small sized brown bag on his left waist. Shinku was looking for a new Sword then he sees it, a Gigantic Greatsword taller than a 6 foot man, very Thick, the blade was black, the hilt was as long has Shinkus forearm and had a Small Block of steel on the end of it, it also had Grey straps of Cloth. Shinku Grinned and picked up his brand new Greatsword and Puts it between chains that acted like a sheath, He walks out of the armory and everyone gazes in amazement, Gozuki looks at him and gives him Akames previous sword "Here….take this, it doesn't deserve to be abandoned" Shinku looks at hit with a sad look and puts the sheathed sword on his right waist. He walks to the exit and waves goodbye to everyone, they wave back and he exits, Kurome was sitting gown on the grass and she sees him, Kurome runs to him and gives him a hug "Shinku, I hope you can get her back on our side" Shinku hugs her back and says "I will..", Kurome kisses his forehead and Shinku walks away towards the Forest, she looks at him and smiles, the wind was strong and it was about to become midnight, as Shinku walks the chainmail attaching the armor on his boots began to make little noise, the stars shined in the dark blue sky, Shinku used his cape to cover himself while walking since it was getting cold, he thought about what he was gonna do to bring his mother back to her senses, then he thought about night raid….about Najenda, "I swear, I will destroy night raid, and if my mother wont change back to our side…I will have to kill her…." He said in a sad monotone voice, the tree leaves were moved by the wind and Shinku still walks forward, he grips his fists tightly and disappeared into the fog

*To be continued, End of the Elite Seven Arc*


	25. Search for Night Raid

*The Dark Swordsman Arc, Beginning of the Original Akame Ga Kill storyline*

1 year later it was a rainy midnight in the Empires capital, Shinku walked inside a nearby bar and sat down at a Table, he looked around and notices a dude getting picked on by a group of men, "Now gives us every gold coin you have and we will leave" the boy said back "But I need this money damnit", the men laughed and were about to take it by force "Hey, your in my way, step aside" Shinku was standing behind one of them, he looks back at him and says "What are you ganna do about it kid?" Shinku stares at him and punches him straight in the face, the man screamed in pain and the other surrounded Shinku, Shinku throws small knives at their eyes and they die. As he was ganna walk away another man appeared behind him and was about to attack, the boy said "Look out" Then Shinku turns around with a smirk and pulls out his Greatsword from his sheath and raises it upwards with one arm, The man stood in shock as the blade dropped down, then the man was cut in half, he screamed as the upper part of his body flew and hit the wall and Shinku looked at him with a blank face, he sheaths his sword and walks out of the bar, Shinku walks through the street looking for shelter, he notices a blonde haired woman with yellow eyes and a suspicious belt, as he was ganna approach her she quickly looks at him and runs fast, Shinku frowned a little and kept on walking. Then he sees someone watching him, Shinku runs at the person and caught up to him, he takes out his Greatsword and cuts his right arm off, the man shouted and layed on the ground, it was a Revolutionary Spy, Shinku stomps on him and says "You're a revolutionary I see, now I will ask you a question" the man watched him with fear in his eyes, "Where…..is….Night Raid.." said Shinku staring at him, the man shook his head "I-I have no idea, but I do know a clue" Shinku frowns "Tell me!", the man began to speak "Well…..its somewhere north, 10 kilometers from here", Shinku kept on frowning and said "Why not you send the leader a message for me, a message only she can see, tell her…..the Dark Swordsman has arrived" Shinku walks away and the man runs north in pain, Shinku Clenches his fist and says to himself " Someday when Im ready, I will assault the base". 1 hour later he stops at a Forest and lays against a tree, as he was about to sleep he hears a roar, he gets up and takes out his sword. A humanoid danger beast walks through the forest and spots Shinku, Shinku looks at the beast "A Giant" the beast begins to run at him, Shinku sprints and cuts the Giant on the waist, the beast roared and picks up a tree and throws it at him, Shinku dodges and jumps up then stabs the beast through the stomach, it fell in defeat then Shinku steps off and walks back to the tree. The next day in the Morning Shinku is at the capital again looking for breakfast to buy, as Shinku sits down at a outdoor table and begins to eat his pancakes, he sees the same boy from before but at the time Shinku didn't really pay attention to his appearance, the boy had Brown hair and Green eyes, he wore a white shirt and blacksmith gloves and had a sword Sheathed on his back, he was with a Imperial guard and a wagon. Shinku crossed his arms "If he had a sword the whole time, why didn't he fight back?", As he watches he sees the guard whisper into the boys ear and points at a wall, the boy began to frown and someone else came out a door with a bunch of stuff, a blonde haird little girl with blue eyes, they began to walk away the Shinku stood up and had an idea "Maybe I should stay near their house for a while, so I can be away from all the Danger beasts for at least 1 night", Shinku begins to follow them but not catch their attention, 1 hour later the arrive at the house, Shinku walks to a nearby tree close to a forest and sits down.

*To be continued *


	26. They Arrive

Shinku was Sharpening his Greatsword and made sure that he has enough water to last for months, he looks at the sky and takes a deep breath "I wonder how Aunt Kurome Is doing", Hours later at 9 pm everyone was asleep and Shinku was just watching the night sky, Then he noticed someone dropping down from the sky, he was a tall man with a Masked helmet with Glowing Gold eyes, he wore a white trench coat and had black boots, he was holding some sort of spear, Shinku saw the man throw it through a guard and he picks it back up, as the man was about to kill the other 2 guards Shinku was behind him with his Greatsword out, The man looked back and points his spear, They swung at each other and clashed weapons, "Eh, you seem strong kid" said the mysterious man, Shinku looks at him "I know" he throws a small bomb at the mans mask and swings his sword again, he dodges Shinkus attack and throws his spear at him, Shinku Growled and hit the spear away and jumps up. He swings at the man and manages to hit his waist, Then a familiar shot almost his Shinku but he dodges it then he looks, it was someone holding the teigu Pumpkin but it wasn't najenda.

It was a Girl with pink hair and clothing, Shinku notices them from a poster at the city, although one of the members was not on the poster, "Damnit, he dodged" said the girl, "Its….Night Raid…"Shinku said in his head "You seem like you know wo we are" said the man, Shinku looks back "From a poster yes, I never seen you in person….until now.." he sprints and swings his Greatsword then breaks the man's spear. "Damn, he broke it, he is stronger than I thought" said the man steping away, Shinku looks around and notices the night raid members, then he sees her, he sees….Akame, Shinku grips his sword tight and frowns intensely gritting his teeth, as he starts to sprint to her, he then stops and reminds himself She's his mother, The girl notices Shinku and thinks to herself, Shinku puts his arm down and stares at her with a sad face, he also sees the same boy and the Blonde woman looking at him, then he sees the little blonde girl dead with blood on the ground. Akame looks back and notices Shinku, her eyes widen and she lowered her sword, Shinku whispered "….Mother…" Akame looks down and walks away, "…..Shinku.." she says quietly. She jumps on a pile of strings with the rest of the members and looks at the boy, the man begins to pick him up and jump off with the others, Akame looks back at Shinku for half a minute then jumps off.

Shinku stood still and was having flashback of Akame, he closes his eyes and one tear dropped from his right eye then he walks away from the house, he looks at a paper that had the location of the night raid base, he puts it away and sheaths his Greatsword then walks forward, rain begins to fall and lightining flashes in the sky, while he was walking he sees more flashbacks of Akame, he stops and drops to his knees, he remembers Akame saying to him 9 years ago "Don't worry Shinku, mommy will take care of you, I love you", he grips his fist and slams the ground "Why did you leave us!" he stares at the ground for a while and gets back up then walks away, the next day Shinku was walking in the city streets, it was packed with people and their happy voices echoed the area, as he was gonna walk in a blacksmith shop for a Combat Knife he heard a rumor about General Esdeath coming back from a mission, Shinku stopped for a moment and thought to himself "….Maybe she can help me get closer to Night Raid, then when im finished I can walk away happy with Mother", Shinku walks inside the blacksmiths shop and looks around, after his time in the shop he walks out with his new knife sheathed, he walks through the streets away from the crowd, he sees the faces of people happy around him, he looks down walks away

*To be continued*


	27. New Danger Beasts?

As Shinku walks in the city, he hears another rumor about some humanoid danger beasts roaming in the forest, but the same size as normal humans, he keeps walking but he notices a 15 year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes looking around and asking people something, she then runs to Shinku "Sir, can you help me?" Shinku looks down and asks "What is it, whats wrong?", the girl looks down "M-my family was killed by some danger beasts, and im all alone" she starts to cry but Shinku pats her head, don't worry, why not I help you avenge your family", She looks up and smiles "Oh thank you….mister swordsman" Shinku looks ahead "So where are the beasts", She points west "T-that's also where my house used to be…" Shinku looks at her and slighty grins "Why not we search for a village there, for any information" She nods and walks with him "Ok", after 2 hours of walking through grasslands they reach a village nearby, the town was not as packed as the city but was still populated, they walked around searching for a place to rest for a while, they find an inn and walk inside "Maybe they might have some answers" said the girl.

Shinku walks to the front of a desk and asks someone "Do you know any nearby forests here?" the Woman spoke back "Oh yes, its somewhere west, but be careful some humanoid beasts reside there", Shinku puts his elbow on the desk "Anyways heres 10 coins, may we have a room?" the woman picks up the coins and leads them to their room, Shinku puts his Greatsword on the wall and sits on the bed, he looks out the window and crosses his arms "So…..whats your name anyways, you never told me" the girl was laying on the bed "Oh….im Sasume", Shinku looks up "Nice name", She crosses her fingers "Whats your name mister swordsman" he rests his shoulders "Im Shinku", Shinku takes a look at Sasume, she was wearing a nice black shirt and a skirt that reaches halfway to her thighs "You look nice" He smiles and She looks away a little embarrassed "Thanks", Shinku looks back at the window "So what do you want to do after all this is over" Sasume thinks and puts her hands behind her head "Oh im not sure, maybe find a place to live…", Shinku looks down and puts his arms on his knees "Well I hope you find the right place" he lays down and takes a nap, Sasume also falls asleep and the sun became dimmer.

2 Hours later they left the village and went west for the forest, Shinku bought some meat for them before they left, he ate one of the meat while they were walking and he also gave Sasume some, 10 minutes later they arrive at the forest, Shinku unsheathes his Greatsword and walks around, Sasume finds her house broken up "Look, my house!" she runs to it and Shinku follows her. The house entrance was broken so they easily got in "They really messed up the place" said Shinku, they walk around the house looking for anything useful, Shinku finds a necklace on the ground and picks it up "I found something", Sasume walks to him and takes the necklace "….This belonged to my mother….before she died.." She puts it around her neck and sheds a tear, Shinku knew the name mother all too well and looks down "Keep it with you, remembering your loved ones is always important", Shinku feels heat coming from outside, he runs and sees the forest is on fire "A forest fire, stay close to me Sasume!" he walks forward with his sword out and keeps Sasume behind him, he goes deeper in the forest and spots 20 Humanoid Danger beasts, they were starting fires by rubbing rocks together hard and fast enough, they were also eating human flesh, Shinku frowned greatly "Sasume, I want you to be in a safe position, I don't want you getting hurt" she stood in shock and walked backwards.

*To be continued*


	28. Inhuman

The danger beasts were 6 feet tall with red eyes, and had Sharp claws, They all looked at Shinku and growled, Shinku walks and cuts one of them in half, some of the blood gets on his face "Now…..time to slay you bastards and send you to hell", 3 of them run at him but Shinku kills 2 of them, the beast reaches out for his face but he stabs it with his knife. As the flames spread and surround him, he stands still with his eyes completely white and he grits his teeth, Sasume watches and starts to feel scared "W-whats with him?" then another one jumps and grabs Shinku, but he punches through the beast with his left arm and kills it, "These beasts aren't like the usual ones, they are like humans…" he thought in his head and he grips his sword tighter, a bunch of small insect danger beasts flew and covered Shinku on his suit, he tries to scratch them off but they wont release, he looks at some flames and he jumps through it, then to make the flames disappear he finds a human body hanging on a tree and he cuts its stomach, the blood spilled on his face and Shinku was still enraged, his eyes were white and his teeth looked sharp from a distance, Sasume begins to shake and she looks away, 3 more humanoid beasts roared and ran at him, he sprints and spins while swinging his Greatsword, killing the 3 of them. Shinku growles and swings forward rapidly, he kills 5 of them and then he jumps, slams his sword down and kills 4 of them, the 6 remaining beasts all jumped at him with fury, roaring at the top of their lungs, Shinku Spins and swings at them, cutting them in half and some more blood gets on his arms and legs, Shinku breaths heavily with sweat on his face and the blood dripping, Sasume slowly looks back and is about to run to him "Shinku you did i-" she stops and looks behind him "Look behind you!" she said, Shinku looks back and sees a 7 and a half foot beast wearing some armor and has wings on his back "You managed to kill my servants…impressive", Shinku jumps back and points his sword at him and runs, the beast grabs him and throws him to a tree, Shinku gets knocked back and spits out blood "Got to be careful with this one, he seems stronger than the normal ones" he gets back up and throws a knife at him, the beast gets hit and he pulls the knife out "Your tools are not enough to kill me", he grabs Shinku again and flies 3 feet up the sky, it was completely dark and the stare shined, the beast begins to squeeze his neck with great force, Shinku takes out his knife and stabs him in the eye, the beast shouted and fell down with him, they both fall on the ground and get up, Shinku looks around and sees his Greatsword on the floor, he tries to take it but the beast grabs his arm and throws him down. Sasume still shakes and throws a rock at the beast, he looks back at her and frowns "Whats this!" he lets go of Shinku and walks to her, she steps away slowly and throws another rock, he frowns more and he walks faster, Sasume trips and falls down. The best was about to attack her but Shinku jumps up with his Greatsword and slams it down, the beast's arm was cut off and he screamed, Shinku Growles and cuts his head off, Sasume jumps away and watches the head fall off, Shinku breaths and sheaths his sword and picks up Sasume then runs out of the Forest. 10 minutes later they reach the village, Shinku puts her down and begins to walk away "Goodbye" Sasume reacher her arm out and calls him "Wait!", Shinku looks back with no response, she looks at him in the eyes "I-I want to come with you.." he tilts his head "….But why, you have seen how I am, and you experienced what I have to go through every single night", She looks down "B-because I want to help you, outside of combat you seem very nice, and I want to follow you through your journey", Shinku wipes off the sweat and begins to clean his face with a cloth from his bag "im sorry, but I need to be alone, maybe some day I will think about picking you up for the journey" He pats her head and walks away, She smiles and waves to him "I will see you again soon….Shinku".

*To be continued*


	29. Second Search

Hours later As Shinku walks back to the city it becomes 9 pm at midnight, he notices the ground was shaking a little, he keeps walking but was stopped when an army of Skeletons emerge from the ground, he looks around at them and takes out his sword "It's one of these nights again" he says to himself, they all swarm around him and have their weapons ready. Shinku attacks 3 of them and they collapse, but then they put themselves back together and laugh, "Leave me the fuck alone!" he shouts as he destroys them but they keep reappearing, Shinku growls more furious and he jumps at them and slams his sword down at them. the next day he was still at the same spot, the skeletons disappeared back into the ground, Shinku breaths and he puts his hand on his face, the morning sun shined brightly on his suit and began to give him warmth, but even the sun can warm him enough, he sheaths his sword and walks forward. Hours later in the afternoon he reaches the city of the empire, it seemed a little more quiet than usual and Shinku was wondering what happened, Then a shadow figure appears next to him as he walks "Give in, give into the hate" he surrounds Shinku and makes himself look like Najenda "You know you want revenge…..on the leader", the figure had the same demonic voice as it did a year ago, Shinku sees the figure as Najenda and he punches it but it disappears, he frowns a little "…Why won't it leave me alone" he said and kept walking, Shinku notices the same pink haiird girl and the brown haired dude, he watched them as they talk "What are they up to?" he whispered to himself, Shinku looks away and continues walking through the city streets, he hears people talking about how the emperor is being used and the Minister is the real mastermind behind the corruption of the empire. Shinku looked around and everything seemed fine, he bought a better repair hammer for his gear and some food, midnight has arrived and Shinku traveled around a forest, as he checked his surroundings a spiritual demon arose and flew towards him, trying to possess him, Shinku took out his sword and looks up, the fingers on his left hand began to shake, his mouth was open and he screamed, his eyes began to glow and he swung his sword around, he screamed again and hit the ground, the spirit left his body and he stayed crouched down, he breathed heavily and got back up, he hears a familiar gunshot and looks behind him, the pink girl assassinated someone from afar and ran backwards, Shinku frowned and ran to her "Night Raid won't leave this time" he held his Greatsword and started to run faster. As he sees her Shinku slowly stayed hidden within the grass, the girl was watching the stars and sat down "I sure am the best sniper" she said, Shinku was about to jump out until someone jumped at him and tried to attack, he jumps backwards and sees his attacker. She had purple hair with purple eyes, she wore glasses and clothing that slightly showed her thighs, she held a giant pair of scissors and looked at him with her glasses completely white, Shinku held his Greatsword tightly and got into his fighting stance, his legs were apart, his right foot was slightly behind his left, his sword's blade faced back and he frowned. "What a bulky sword" the mysterious woman said and she got her weapon ready "Lets see if it can match Extase" she said quietly, Shinku ran to her and began to swing, the woman swung her scissors and a flashing light appeared, he blocked and attacked again, the weapons clashed and the light appeared again, she tried to cut his arm off but he rolled backwards and threw a minibomb at her, she ran to the right and sprinted to him, Shinku held his sword upwards and made a growling scream, he slamed the blade down but the woman blocked with the scissors. "What a powerful weapon, one that can match a Teigu" she said and jumps back, Shinku tilts his head "I never seen a weapon in the form of Scissors, but I can care less" he said, the woman scratches her head "Im Sheele, whats your name?" she then smiled slightly.

*To be continued*


	30. Shinku, Sheele, and Mine

"Im the Dark Swordsman, Shinku" he said while resting his blade on his shoulder, Sheele stared into his eyes and sprinted, she tried to cut his legs but Shinku rolls away and swings his greatsword, Sheele blocks but gets knocked back. As he raises his sword up for the finishing blow the pink girl tries to shoot him, Shinku throws a knife at the weapon and when She pulled the trigger it caused her to fly back, Sheele looks at her "Mine!" she runs to her and helps her up, Mine rubs her forehead "Thanks Shel" then picks pumpkin up, She takes out a bag then Sheele tries to attack Shinku. She slams her scissors at him but he also attacked, causing a clash, Mine gets back up but pumpkin looks a little different, it looks more like a rifle now, She starts to shoot at him but he runs and raises his sword up, he screams and slams down at pumpkin, he manages to cut the rifle in half and Pumpkin became useless "Pumpkin is broken!" Mine yelled, she back away slowly and Shinku points his sword at her then Sheele jumps, she frowned and manages to make a cut on Shinkus arm, he yells and dodges.

Sheele stared at him with a small frown "Why do you want to kill us?" then puts Extase down, Shinku looks at her and sheaths his Greatsword "….Because my mo-", before he could finish the brown haired boy swings at him but Shinku punches him with the back of his hand, he looked at the boy "What's your name….and why are you with them" he got up and covered the bruise "Im Tatsumi…..and im with them because one of them influenced me to", Sheele put her weapon away and asked "What were you going to say?" Shinku turns around and walks away. Sheele's frown vanished and was replaced with curiosity, Mine looked at her "Should we tell the boss about this?" She looked back and lowered her shoulders "Not now, but when it becomes a bigger problem", Tatsumi looks back at Shinku and says "I think I saw him before, in fact he helped me" Mine tilts her head "With what?", he sheaths his sword "Well there were these men who tried to take my money, then he showed up and killed them on his own.

Meanwhile in the next day in a tundra area, the great General Esdeath was sitting on a throne, her hair was long and blue, her eyes were also blue and the clothing was white, many soldiers were guarding her and people were bowing, She saw one of the soldiers come up to her and said "I have a message for you mam" he gave her pictures of people who can help her take down night raid, after she was finished looking at the first 3 she noticed there was one more, she looks and sees a picture of Shinku walking away from 4 dead danger beasts. Esdeath smirks and puts the pictures down.

Shinku sat down on a tree and looks at the capital, it was high up and the walls were massive, he sharpened his Greatsword and knife then sighs "I don't really care about the war, I want to defeat Night Raid" he says while resting his shoulders "Although I might need to seek for any of the members and take them out one by one…but leave her alive….". Shinku gets up and sheaths his weapons, the sky was light blue and the clouds were white, he walks forward to the city, then he felt a little sore, he begins to rub his shoulders and keeps walking. A woman walked past Shinku but turned around at him "Hey, do you plan on walking through the city at night?" he looks back at her wand says "I guess", the woman faced directly at him "You should be careful, they say someone named Zank roam the streets at night and causes some trouble, Shinku crossed his arms and looks down "Don't worry, I will watch out", he walks away from her then looks up at the sky, and thought to himself "Zank huh, Maybe Night Raid will show up and try to kill him, but…..i plan on killing him first".

*To be continued*


	31. Zank's Execution

As midnight hit, Shinku walks around the city streets while covering himself with his cape, he soon finds a very large Area with open space and a dark figure was standing In the middle of it, he slowly walks to the figure and looks at him, he was blonde with a weird metal eye on his forehead "So you must me Zank.." Shinku said, Zank laughed "Bingo" and he takes out 2 wrist blades "And you must be the Dark Swordsman some people are talking about", Shinku Slowly unsheaths his sword and points it at him "Yes, and since you have something I want, I will kill you", Zank frowns a little "What is it that you seek?" he stares into Zanks eyes and gets in his stance "Your life" then he sprints at him. Zank tried to use the abilities of his Teigu on his forehead and tried to read his mind, but all he saw was Hatred and Vengeance, Shinku cuts Zank's arm off and kicks him, Zank screams and falls down "…How come I can't read your mind or your movements!" Shinku stomps on his chest and grins "Zank, I thought you were the Beheader, looks like your title was just a joke", he raises his sword up and cuts off his other arm, zank screams in pain "Stop!" but Shinku kept on looking at him "That's what people said before you killed them, but you didn't listen didn't you, you need to feel the pain they felt…and understand, and I AM THE MESSENGER TO BRING YOU THAT PAIN AND UNDERSTANDING", Shinku Stabs him and slowly moves the blade up to his head, Zanks head was cut in half and Shinku sheathed his Greatsword, he notices he also broke the teigu but he didn't care. "Now time to find a place to rest, maybe a nearby inn" Shinku walks off and looks at the sky, meanwhile Tatsumi sees zanks corpse and runs to it "This must be the zank they are talking about" he crouches down then Akame lands from a building. "Hm, hes already dead?" she said and also crouched down, Tatsumi notices the way his body was cut, he scratches his head "Hey Akame look at how he was cut, it looks like a cut from a Greatsword", as Akame hears the word Greatsword she moves her head up and realizes who killed him, her eyes were wide open and Tatsumi looked at her "…is something wrong?" she nods and says "No, im fine..".

The next day Shinku walks out of the inn he stayed the night at and rubs his face, as he walks someone comes up to him, a woman with Auburn hair and ambet eyes, she wore an imperial guard outfit and with her was a dog, Shinku looks at her and asks "You need something?" the woman puts her arm in a solute position "I am Seryu, member of the imperial police, do you need an escort?" she happily smiled at him but his face remained neutral, he sighs and Seryu asks him "Are you looking for something, or someone?" he closes his eyes and says "Im looking for Night Raid" then he notices her face make a frown, "Night Raid, those scum, what do you need from them!" Shinku still had the same neutral face "Im trying to eliminate them", Seryu's face turned back to a smile "Oh, but before we can go after them, do you need anything else?" he rubs his face and says "I guess we can just walk around if you want", Shinku notices the dog jumping and barking, Seryu picked it up "What is it coro, you want a snack" she gives coro a little treat and he eats it, Shinku looks back at her "So whats with the dog?" she pets him and says "His name is Coro, he is my pet but also….my Imperial Arms", Shinku walks away and Seryu follows him, Meanwhile Esdeath was at the capital and was sitting on her desk reading about Shinku, she read about his past feats and his appearance, "So…..he killed 130 danger beasts in 1 night, and holds a very large weapon" she smiled and looked at pictures of him, "He does look and sound like a strong warrior, perhaps…..i need him" she stood up and walked out her door, she walks up to a messenger and asks "I need need you to send a message to someone named…..Shinku" then she gives him a note.

*To be continued*


	32. Sheele's Downfall

Shinku walks through the streets and sees a dark figure in the distance, as he gets closer to it Seryu asks him "What is it?", he get close enough to see it and it was Zorc, Zorc takes a look at him and says "We meet again, Struggler" Shinku stares and smiles slightly "It has been a while Skully, whats new this time?", Zorc looks up and crosses his arms "I sense that 2 night raid members will appear tonight somewhere near a water fountain, and otherwise nothing else has happened" Shinku looks around and sees the blonde woman from before running away from crowds of people, Seryu looks at Zorc "What's your name sir" Zorc takes a look at her and tilts his head a little "that's not important", As Shinku turns and walks away, Zorc speaks "Struggler, once more thing, I sense that a familiar face will be appearing soon, and that your paths intertwine" "Shinku turns back a little and keeps on walking, Seryu follows and Zorc vanishes. Meanwhile in Akame's room she was sitting on her bead, thinking about last night, she lays on her stomach and puts her face on a pillow and cries, she thinks about Shinku almost every night, she thinks it was the right thing to do to change sides, but she didn't want to make her son upset, "Please come back Shinku!" as she was finished she wiped her tears away and looks down, "Very soon…..you and Kurome will be around my arms…..once again.." she lays back down and takes a nap.

While they walked around at sunset, Shinku and Seryu were talking and they are getting along so far, "So Shinku, why do you not like Night Raid also?" she asked him, Shinku looks down and says "Because….they took my mother, they made her change sides, and I want to destroy them for that", Seryu begins to pat his back a little "Im sure soon you will get your mother back" Shinku smiles slightly and looks forward. The streetlights began to illuminate, the wind was stronger, and the sun disappeared, then the moon arose. They reach the water fountain then Shinku spots the familiar purple and pink hair, Sheele and mine stood in front of them, Sheele looks at him "We meet again….Dark Swordsman…" she said in a quiet voice.

Mine didn't have pumpkin anymore since it was broken but she still went with Sheele "Go get em Shel!" she shouted, Seryu frowned and points at her "Coro, attack!" the dog became bigger and meaner than before and it went after Sheele, Shinku takes out his Greatsword and sprints, she swings at Shinku but the attack was blocked by Coro, it wasn't damaged and it roared, Shinku squints "That's one strange dog". He swings at Sheele but she blocks and kicks him, Shinku gets back up "You seem pretty strong woman" Sheele looks back and slightly smiles "Thanks, but aren't we suppose to be fighting now?", Shinku sighs and sheaths his sword "I know your from Night Raid…..but I will give you a pass, you seem like a nice person….nothing I would imagen a Night Raid member to be", Sheele's cheeks were slightly red "Thank you" Shinku smiles and sees Coro sneaking behind her, he watches as he picks Sheele up and rip her in half, her upper half fell down and she layed there, Coro ate her lower half and Shinku watches them, Mine had intense tears and she closed Sheele's eyes and stood up, Seryu grins "Looks like im finished for today, we will meet again Night Raid!" she ran off and vanished. Shinku walks up to Mine and touches her Shoulder "Look, I may not like Night Raid, nor have I known you for very long, but…..im Gonna let you go" Mine looks back and wipes the tears away "Thanks….", Shinku looks down and walks away, Mine watches him and smiles a little, looking forward to seeing him Again.

*To be continued*


	33. Invitation

The next day Akame was outside looking for danger beasts to hunt and cook, she found a lion beast and crouched down with Murasame out, as the beast looked down she jumps and cuts it's head off, minutes later the beast is being cooked and Akame sits down. When the meat is cooked she cuts herself a piece and starts to eat it, as she eats she hears a strange noise in the distance and looks around "What was that?" Then she stood up, she heard a day ago about people hearing the same trumpet in the sky but it doesn't do any harm, she remembers then sits back down. She continues to eat then Smiles "Too bad no one else is here to enjoy this" and continues to eat, then she sees a dark figure and watches it, Zorc appears and walks slowly to her "Its been a while…mam", Akame still watches and says "Its you…..that being from a year ago, what's going on?" then she puts her meat on the plate, "Soon there will be an enemy faction from the empire established by their general, they will prove to be just as strong as your group", Akame stands up "A new faction, from the empire, what else can you tell me?" Zorc looks down at her and replies "Your son will be invited by the general, and he will look for you", Akame watches the sky and crosses her fingers "Shinku..., I think there is a way I can bring him on our side sir" Zorc turns around "Well good luck" then he vanishes, Akame keeps watching the sky and sighs "Don't worry Shinku, I will see you again, and you will be one of us…".

Meanwhile Shinku was walking through the streets and sees someone run to him "Sir, I have a letter for you" the man gives him a paper sheet, Shinku takes a look and it says to meet Esdeath at the capital, "Hm, the General wants me to see her eh, I wonder what she wants, hope its even worth it" he drops the paper down and steps on it as he walks to the capital. He gets to the building and walks in, it looked grand with banners on the wall and the emperor's throne was empty now, then he sees Esdeath, she smiles and walks to him "It's about time I meet you….Shinku, welcome" She takes out her hand and offers a handshake, Shinku stares and shakes her hand "Good to see you….Esdeath". they walk inside a room with a large table and she sits in the middle, Shinku sits near her and asks "Whats this about?" she pours herself some wine and takes a sip "I want you to join a new group im making", Shinku tilts his head and crosses his arms "A new group?" Esdeath grins "I will call it….the Jaegers, but we only have 3 members so far, and I believe they might die, so when they do….i will invite more people in" she puts her wine down and waits for a response. Shinku thinks for a little "If I join them, I might be able to get closer to Night Raid.." he looks at her and grins "Alright, im in", She plays with her own hair and smiles "Great, now I know you have been living like a wanderer, and now I can change that" she walks inside a room and Shinku follows, he sees a nice looking room with a fancy bed, and nce decorations "This will be your room Shinku, welcome to the Jaegers.." she pats his back and walks away, Shinku slightly smiles and scratches his head "Well, no more living like a bum, now at least I can have nights without danger beasts or anything else bothering me", he puts his Greatsword down and looks around, he starts to wonder what will happen next now that he has joined, he sits on his bed and lays down "Theres gonna be a lot of stuff happening now, I can feel it", he lays down and touches his forehead "Its been a year since I had my own room, before this happened I have been sleeping outside and in taverns" he then closes his eyes and takes a nap. Esdeath walks outside and sees 3 men bowing down to her, one of the men with white hair says "General, we are at your service, tell us about our mission".

*To be continued*


	34. Akame's Side

Meanwhile Akame was sent on a mission to Assassinate someone who committed theft in the city, she stayed in the shadows of the streets looking for the house, its on the left side of the nearby street then she runs with great speed to it, the window was slightly open and she lefts it up "No sense of security", she hops inside and stays hidden, the who house was filled with silence and she couldn't hear anything. Akame began to hear footsteps and whispered "That must be him" then moves closer, she walks in the living room and finds her target already dead, his body had a big cut on him, and he layed on the floor, Akame tilts her head "He's already dead, but…..who killed him?" she hears more footsteps and hides behind a nearby couch, Then something walks forward, a dark green reptilian Humanoid with a Dragonhead and claws, its legs also were dragonic and it had a tail, it was wearing a Bladed chestplate and a open helmet, it also carried a Spear that was also a sword. Akame slowly took out murasame and jumps at the beast, it turns around and blocks with its Sword spear, it kicks her away and roared, Akame runs around and kicks it in the head and then attempts to slice him, the beast grabs her foot and throws her to the wall then slowly walks to her, She slowly gets back up and throws a lamp at it. Its helmet falls off and it runs at her, she jumps over it and kicks the beasts armor off, its armor was a little fragile and didn't provide much protection, Akame gets in her stance and points her sword at it before she kills it "Eleminate" then she stabs it through the chest.

The beast roared but wasn't dead just yet, it runs backwards and spins its spear in circles, Akame looks for something to throw and finds a book, she aims and throws it at the spear, it fell off its heand and sharpens its claws, Akame thought to herself "Isnt it suppose to be dead after I stabbed it?" she runs to it and punches its snout, the beast crouches in pain and she stabs it through the head "Now your dead", it collapsed on the floor and no blood came out "Huh, no blood", she walks out of the house and looks for a nearby forest, 1 hour later she reaches the base and walks inside. She sees Najenda and walks to her "The target was already dead when I got there, but I killed his killer" Najenda puts her ekbow on her chair and leans her head on her fist "Alright, I guess I can give you credit for that, good work Akame", Akame rubs her face and walks to her room, she opens the door and walks in then closes it. She begins to carefully clean Murasame's bade, because any living being that gets cut dies, when she was finished she puts it away next to her bed sheathed, Akame lays down on her bed and htinks "That skeleton told me that the general was making a new faction, maybe I should tell the others later" she rolls over to the left and faces the wall then takes a nap.

Later she goes to the kitchen and sees Tatsumi and Bulat training, then she sees mine eating some chicken, Akame runs and takes some nearby chicken and puts it on a plate then begins to eat, Mine watches and whispers "And heres the meat freak" then looks outside, Akame eats fast then puts the plate away, she washes her hands then walks outside to the training area, Leone is outside cheering for Tatsumi while sitting on Lubbock doing push-ups. Akame smiles and thinks "What a family" then crosses her arms, she hears a roar from a distance and sees a dark figure flying in the sky going to a mountain, She squinted and says "I remember that look before", Tatsumi swung his wodden sword around and hits Bulat's, he puts the wood away and looks at tats "Well that enough for today buddy", Akame looks up at the sky then thinks "We are only missing one person…."

*To be continued*


	35. Shinku's Assault

1 day later was sitting on a tree, they were sent on a mission to look out for any enemies trying to attack a village, Lubbock was watching them and Akame sat and looked at the sky, last night she was sad about sheele's death and Tatsumi ran into her in the kitchen, he promised to stay alive and she thanked him. "Stay alive Tatsumi" she said in her head, meanwhile Esdeath was in her office sittong on her chair, she called Shinku and he came inside "What do you need mam?" he asked, "I need you to do this mission for me, kill all the Revolutionary Soldiers in a fort north from here, so that our soldiers can move in and make it another base" she said while she had her hands on her desk. Shinku nods and walks out the door, 1 hour later Shinku was at the fort, the enemies pointed their weapons at him and he takes out his Greatsword, he swings at them and kills 4 of them each swing, some of them started to retreat but he throws his small bombs at them and kills them, he jumps and slams his sword down, slicing 2 Soldiers in half. They sent Knights in silver suits with Lion like helmets to the battlefield, they charged at Shinku but he slides on the ground and cuts 2 of them in half, he punc hes one's helmet off and stabs him with his knife, he growls and swings at 3 of them one by one, "Retreat, the Dark Swordsman is attacking" one of them said but Shinku grins "You cowards, instead of flexing your Muscles against me and trying to take me down, you just run" then he cuts 4 of them and kills them, they all run but Shinku catches up to them and kills 3 of them with each swing of his sword one by one, he makes a charging attack and sends 5 of them flying with each hit, he makes a Shouting scream and swings twice as fast, then holds his sword up and Growl screams then slams down, killing 6 Soldiers. 10 minutes later Shinku finished killing all the enemies, he walks out of the fort and sheaths his weapon, Meanwhile Akame was finished with her mission and she started to walk away, Lubbock was going a sepreate rout and ran through a forest, as Akame walked through the streets she notices 2 Soldiers running away from something but she doesn't think much of it, 2 hours later she was at the base, Najenda was glad she finished the mission but the door slowly opened, Akame looks and sees Tatsumi walk in, as he got closer Najenda Asks "I see uou completed it but…what about Bulat", he looks down a little and speaks "Hes…..dead" he takes out a sword but it wasn't his usual blade, it was Incursio's key. Akame was a little shocked and she walks to the hallway, she sighs and says to herself "We lost another one, how many more people are we gonna loose?" then walks inside her room.

Meanwhile in sunset there was a Revolutionary village and a lot of people were dead, 3 people were around a pile of dead bodies looking at the sky, and on top of those bodies was Kurome, eating her cookies and enjoying the sun, one of the People said "Kurome, looks like someone sent you an invitation to another team", Kurome looks and gets off the bodies "A new group, nice" she said while putting her snacks away, the person points at the capital "Its in the capital, need us to walk you there, or can you go yourself?" he asked, Kurome nods and says "I can go myself ok" then walks towards the city. While she walked 2 of the people were talking about the Dark Swordsman also being in the group, Kurome's eyes grew a little wider and touches her heart "Dark Swprdsman…..that means, That means ….hes there too" she smiles and keeps walking. She knew Shinku was the dark swordsman because she heard he carried a huge Greatsword larger than any other, she knew Shinku liked having Large swords like those, and she also Saw his armor before he left the Elite Seven. She always wanted to see Shinku once again, and they can protect the empire together again.

*To be continued*


	36. The Jaegers

1 day later Shinku arrives at the dining room and sits down, he notices a man with a strange mask and a Flamethrower, he knew that Esdeath was inviting people to the team so he just looks back down, "I wonder how many people are coming in?" Shinku whispers, as he waits he takes a little nap, then suddenly he hears the door open and looks up, a dude with dark blue hair and eyes wearing a blue leather jacket and scarf walks in, he also sits down and looks around. Shinku takes a look at him and looks back down, the blue haired man starts to introduce himself "Hey im wave,…good to see you all…eh.." then sits back down, Shinku was getting disinterested and bored then layed his head down on the table, then…..she opened the door, Kurome looks around then sees Shinku, her casual expression turned into a big smile "Shinku!", Shinku looks up and sees her then gets up, she runs to him and gives him a big hug "Its been so long, I missed you so much Shinku" he looks back and hugs her back "I….missed you too Aunt Kurome" then he smiles back, he sits back down then Kurome sits next to him, She eats some of her cookies and gives Shinku one "How have you been doing" he takes the cookie and eats it "Im fine", as they wait another person comes in, Seryu walks in but looks a little different, she now wears green clothing and a different hairstyle, she also had robotic arms and held coro in her arms, "Seryu the server of justice at your-" then she sees Shinku and smiles a little, she walks up to him and says "We meet again Shinku hehe" he looks back and puts his hand on his head and elbow on the desk "Yeah…", Kurome looks and asks "You met her before?" Shinku says back "We just ran into each other". Seryu sits in front of Shinku and puts Coro down, Someone else comes out the door, he had Blonde hair and Golden eyes, a black shirt and white robe, he looks around and sits down, Shinku looks back up and smiles a little "Looks like that's it…..right?", as soon as he says that another man comes in, he had Blue eyes and black hair, a yellow suit and blue shirt, he also wore glasses. He runs in and says "Hello everyone!" Shinku sighs and facepalms, Kurome looks at Shinku "Is something wrong?" He looks back up "Its ok, just a little exhausted from running outside for a while", as the man sat down Esdeath walks in and sits on her seat "Welcome to the Jaegers everyone, Our team was made to combat Night Raid, and im sure that most of you carry a Teigu".

Shinku Looks around and sees everyone else with a strange item, but he looked at Kurome's sword and notices it was different from her other one, 20 minutes later after everyones introduction Shinku layed on his bed and yawns, Kurome opens the door and steps in "Hey Shinku, I asked Esdeath for me to move in here with you and the offer was accepted" She smiles and closes the door then lays down with him, Shinku looks and smiles back "Ok" then he looks at the roof. Kurome also looks up "….Are you still sad about her leaving us Shinku?" she asks, he closes his eyes and says "I guess, everything has been lonely ever since I left" Kurome hugs and cuddles him "Don't worry, im here now, its just going to be the 2 of us, soon we will bring her back ok", Shinku hugs her back and smiles a little "Ok, I hope so" then he takes a nap, kurome looks at him and smiles back "Its good to have you back Nephew Shinku" she whispers then looks at the roof. She looks at her new Katana and says in her head "If she ever dies, I, gonna bring her back and she will still be with us", Kurome puts her Katana down and sighs, she looks at Shinku again and pets him, Shinku was still napping then he layed on his back, Kurome looks at Shinku's sword and whispers "With that sword I think you don't need a teigu, it may break any sword like teigu's out there", she rolls on her side and hugs Shinku again then takes a nap.

*To be continued*


	37. Esdeath's Interest

Minutes later Shinku wakes up and rubs his eyes, he puts his armor back on and walks out the door, Esdeath was sitting and she had her fingers crossed "Why not we make it a little game" Shinku sits and rubs hus face "What game?", She looks and explains "Im gonna start a tournament to see who my love will be", Shinku had one eye slightly closed and says "…Your looking for a lover mam" then scratches his head. She nods then walks out of the room, he looks around and says "I never knew she was interested in that" Seryu turns and sips her drink "Neither of us did", 1 hour later Shinku arrives at the Arena, he was not super impressed with how it looks but he thinks it will be good enough. Leone and Lubbock were sitting on one of the rows in the Arena, She sees Shinku and looks back at the center, Shinku walks up the stairs and reaches Esdeaths area "Im here mam" she keeps looking at the fighters and sighs "Good", he stretches his arms and slowly looks at her "whats wrong?" she looks back and says "All these men are nothing but weak", Shinku looks at the combatants and nods "Yeah, they look pretty weak" then he also sighs, as the fight was over 2 new combatants enter, Shinku spots Tatsumi and crosses his arms "Him again" he whispers, then a Minotaur looking person also comes in and they start to fight, the Minotaur tries to punch Tatsumi but misses, Shinku looks closely and says "This guy isn't too bad I guess" then sees Tatsumi kick the man away, Esdeath's eyes grew and she sits up straight, Shinku walks closer to the edge and squints "Hm, he won" then he looks and sees Esdeath with Bright Red cheeks, she stood up and says "I think I have found the person" then walks down the stairs, Shinku takes a seat on her throne and the blonde Jeagers member says "Don't sit on her seat", Shinku stood back up and rubs his face "Fine, fine", he sees Esdeath walk to Tatsumi and thinks "I wonder what the prize is" then notices she is putting a collar on him, she drags him and Karate chops his back slightly then he falls asleep, Shinku squints and sees the Red cheeks on her face again then she walks away with him, he stretches and says "She must really be that crazy".

The blonde dude looks and says "Well lets go back to base" Shinku looks back "Wait, whats your name", he turns around "Run", meanwhile they Arrive back and Shinku goes back in his room, Kurome was reading on their bed then she looks at him "Welcome back Shinku, what happened?" Shinku closes his eyes "the leader found the person she was looking for", he takes off his suit and puts on a clean sweatshirt and pants then lays with her with his hands behind his head, Kurome looks and giggles "Seems like you got a little stronger Shinku" then smiles, he looks back "I guess, so…..can you tell me about your Katana", She looks at her weapon and explains "Its called Yastufusa, I think it brings back the dead", Shinku looks around "Cool, so we can bring back the dead for support" he stretches a bit then looks at her "So what are you reading", she smiles and says "It's a good book" then pats his head, he closes his eyes and smiles slightly "Alright" then looks back at the roof, "Kurome turns the pages then asks "I wonder what General Esdeath is going to do now that she found the person, Shinku still has his eyes closed then responded "She did say she was looking for a lover, so that means she wants to spend time with him", Kurome looks outside and says "It looks pretty outside Shinku, sometime do you want to walk outside with me?" the she smiles then giggles, Shinku looks and smiles "Sure Aunt Kurome, anything to make you happy", he hears the sound of Esdeaths boots walking across the hallway then thinks "She really must have plans for him".

*To be continued*


	38. Jeagers First Mission

Shinku was in the courtyard outside with Kurome, he was swinging his sword around and Kurome was eating her snacks while watching, she smiles and throws him a cookie, he catches it then eats it, Shinku sheathed his weapon and sat next to her "Well that's it for today" then wipes away his sweat, Kurome looks at the sky and says "I wonder what our first mission will be" Shinku crosses his arms "Well im sure it's not gonna be too bad huh". she smiles again and looks back "So, was your goal to reach Night Raid and destroy them?" she asked, Shinku nods "Yeah, but also….to bring her back, like I promised you", Kurome eats some of her snacks "I wonder why she joined them anyways,maby they brainwashed her" she says, Shinku looks at the ground and puts his arms on his knees "Probably, and they will pay" then closed his eyes. Kurome looks up and says "Can you promise me another thing Shinku?" he nods "Sure", she gives him a hug and cuddles "Can you stay alive for me, and her" he looks at her and hugs her back with his left arm "Yes, I will stay alive for the both of you".

Later at night the Jaegers were sent to kill the bandits at their fortress not too far away from the capital, Kurome walked through the street then 4 bandits were in front of her, ready to attack, but as soon one of them moved an inch Shinku jumps off a building and lands behind her, he takes out his greatsword and walks in front of her, he swings and cuts all 4 of them in half. Kurome smiles and takes out her weapon, she runs and kills 2 of them then slowly walks back to Shinku, wave appears but is looking different, he wore the same mask like Bulat but it was dark blue with g;owing blue eyes, the armor was a muscle like build with a strange curved circle around it, he punches a bandit through a wall and kicks another one, Shinku charges and cuts 3 of them, then he looks at wave and asks "Where do you even get these weapons?", he looks back and says "They just appear randomly" then he dashes away, Run was shooting white feathers at the bandits bit they were actually deadly, they pierced through their eyes and killed them, when they were finished killing the bandits they walked away, Shinku and Kurome were in the middle of the others. Then somewhere nearby Esdeath and Tatsumi were sitting, she watched them walk away from the forest then thought "They do seem like a great team indeed", she slowly put her right hand on Tatsumi's hand then smiles.

1 hour later Kurome was asleep and Shinku looked out the window, he thought about waves teigu "Hm imperial arms that are suits, I have seen one before…..wait no….way before I mat the Night Raid member, his name was Thanitos and he was also strong" he quietly walked back to the bed and layed down next to Kurome, she knew he layed down then hugged him, Shinku said in his head "Well I wont let those imperial arms get in my head tonight….i need sleep" then he fell asleep. He heard fast footsteps across the hallway and slowly looks up, he then ignored it and goes back to sleep, while he sleeps he starts to have dreams even though he doesn't think about them, h remembers most of the elite seven members, he waves to them "Hey,its me, wait up!" but they kept on walking, as they disappeared he lowered his hand and looks down, the sky flashes and sees Akame in her old uniform, he reaches out and says "Mother, can you hear me, take my hand please" but she just stared at him, he looks at her and walks closer "Are you ok?" but she wouldn't answer. Then her new outfit appeared on her and she chokes him, "Mother, what are you doing!" Najenda was behind him "Kill him", Akame pulls out Murasame and stabs him, Shinku woke up with sweat and breathed heavily.

*To be continued*


	39. A Familiar Face

As Shinku woke up from the dream he calms down and breathes normally, he looks around the room and stands up, "…The memories come back…to haunt me" he says while taking a deep breath, he puts his armor back on and walks out of the room, Kurome, and Wave were sitting down eating breakfast. He yawns and sits down then rubs his face, Kurome rubs his shoulders "How was your sleep?" Shinku still rubs his face "It was fine" then closes his eyes, wave says "You sure about eating snacks early in the morning?" she sits back down and eats more "Mind your own business", Tatsumi walks in with a tired face. Wave keeps looking at Kurome "How about some fish, it's good for you?" she responds with "I don't want to smell like fish", Tatsumi also looks at her but with curiosity, he says "Hey, you look like that one Night Raid member" then Kurome stares, Shinku also stares and says "I think you should keep your thoughts to yourself…." He rubs Kurome's back and looks down then Tatsumi walks away, Shinku looks at Kurome and says "I think I know why he said that" then she looks back "Well….she is on posters around the city, it's no surprise he may think we look similar". He sighs "I guess" and his stomach rumbles, Wave offers fish "Want some fish buddy" then Shinku sways his hands away and responds "I don't want to smell like fish, like she said" then Kurome giggles, wave sighs "Fine, fine" then walks away, Shinku's stomach still growls and he looks up, Run comes in with pancakes and says "Here you go, I guess you guys don't like fish huh?" then puts them down, Shinku takes a pancake and eats some "I don't really like fish, and I know she doesn't Either" and he gives Kurome one, She smiles and takes the plate. Esdeath walks in and sits down "Good morning", Shinku eats a pancake and looks around. Esdeath takes a look at him and says "Shinku, later I want you to slay some danger beasts and take their flesh so we can eat them later on" then he looks back "Alright mam, we need more meat anyways", Tatsumi hears him nearby and whispers "Meat huh, this guy is somehow….related to her" then he walks off.

1 hour later Shinku was at a nearby forest looking for danger beasts, he already slayed 4 beasts and got some of their flesh, he looked around for one more and sighs "Just one more, then im done" then he walks forward, as he was looking he heard a strange sound nearby, it sounded like a snarl and it got closer, then the beast was revealed, a beast with brown fur and orange eyes, its snout was a little long and its teeth were sharp "Trolls huh" Shinku said as he pointed its greatsword at the beast. It ran at him but shinku cuts chops off its upper jaw, it fell to its death and he looks around again, more Trolls emerged from the grass, Shinku grins and says "You poor bastards, your just walking to your death" then he slays 3 of them, they snarl and keep running to him, but they are just killing themselves by trying to attack, Shinku decapitates them 2 by 2 until they are all dead, he makes a growling scream and his eyes were pure white once again, he slays a bunch of them till there was only 1 left, he slays the final one and sheaths his sword, he then calmed down and continued searching for the final beast to kill, Shinku comes across a lion like beast with 3 eyes and horns, as he was about to take out his sword Akame came and cuts the beast's head off, Shinku's eyes widen and he stares, Akame slowly looks back and was in shock, Shinku slowly walks closer and whispers "…Mother..", she sheaths Murasame and smiles "Shinku, its you", she runs and gives him a hug then he hugs back "I missed you so much" she said, then she looks into his eyes "I-I have something to say" then Shinku listened, she hugs tighter and says "Can you please join us" then Shinku stood still, she crossed her fingers and says "Please join Night Raid Shinku, I know you don't like the leader, but you have to Understand the Empires true colors, pelase….Help us.."

*To be continued*


	40. Empires True Colors?

Shinku slowly looks back at Akame and responds "I will think about it ok" then she smiles "Alright, but please accept the offer Shinku, and just know that I will never attack you….even if your with the enemy, I love you no matter what", then she looks up at the sky, Shinku says "….Kurome is still with the empire, but im sure I can figure something out" Akame looks back and puts her hands together "When you see what the Empire is really about, please talk with Kurome and come to our base, I will let Najenda know and we can be happy again" then she gives him another hug, Shinku slightly smiles and says "Alright mother", Akame nods and says "im going to get one of my comrades back, and I will see you soon" then smiles again, she runs off and Shinku looks back where he came "Empire, I wonder what you are really about", the wind blows strongly and he walks away. 1 hour later Shinku arrived at the base and he sees wave with crossed legs with slabs of wood on his knees, Esdeath looks mad "You let Tatsumi escape, you deserve a greater punishment", Shinku walks up the stairs and says "I brought the food mam" then walks away with the meat on his hands, he puts the meat on the table and walks around the hallway for a bit, he sees a picture of the prime minister and the emperor "That's the emperor, a kid, and the minister is a fat fuck" then he laughs a bit, then he looks closely at him "And he does look a little suspicious", Seryu walks by and says "Hey, whats gping on?" then Shinku responded "Oh, im just walking around for a bit", he rubs his face and leans on the wall, Seryu crosses her arms and smiles a little "This place is nice huh, I bet it looks nicer than the places you had to deal with before huh" then Shinku grins "Yeah, I had to sleep outside and had to deal with Danger Beasts in a daily basis", Seryu tilts her head "That does sound awful, I hope you handled it well", he sighs and says "It wasn't a super big deal, some Danger Beasts weren't that tough, but they were bothering me, and they happened to walk into death". He looks at her and Ask's "Hey Seryu, why did you join the empire?" she responds with "I wanted to deliver justice", Shinku looks down and crosses his arms "Sometimes….don't you think maybe the justice you think is right….may be just an illusion?" She rests her shoulders and says "Huh, what do you mean?", Shinku walks to her and touches her shoulder "Sometimes do you think your justice is somehow flawed, and there may be a better way to deliver it?" Seryu looks down with red cheeks "I don't know", Shinku looks forward and grins "It's alright, If you ever feel like your doing the wrong kind of Justice, just think about it and try to figure out the real way to deliver happiness" then he walks inside his room, Seryu looks at the door and smiles "Alright, you know…I do kinda….", she covers her face and her cheeks grew more red then walks away, Shinku puts his weapons away and takes off his suit leaving on jeans and a black shirt, he walks to the window and sighs.

Meanwhile at the Night Raid base, the team was standing around listening to what Tatsumi had to say, afterwards everyone started to think, then he says "And also, I think the….Dark Swordsman is with them" Akame sits still and crosses her fingers, Mine puts her fingers on her chin "Him again huh, he broke Pumpkin, but he did help me a little after….Sheele's death, Leone clenches her fists and says "I heard stuff about him, can't wait to Pumble his face" then Akame slowly looks at her and frowns, she hiys her arm and Leone looks back "What was that for?" Akame looks down and crosses her arms, Tatsumi sees that and thinks to himself "Akame hits Leone because she said that, now I know that Akame and Shinku are related somehow", Akame stands up and walks away "She better not say that again", she enters her room and lays on her bed.

*To be continued*


	41. Attack at Night Raid Base!

At night Akame was still laying on her bed thinking about what to do the next day, as she was about to fall asleep a loud noise came from the hallway, she then got up and grabbed Murasame just in case, she looks out the door and sees a strange figure standing still, someone with a black suit and a strange mask with no face, he looked around and walks to the right. Akame unsheaths her blade and cuts him on the throat, he fell down and blood poured on the floor, she looks at the body and sees a logo, it was the Empires emblem "The Empire is behind this" she whispered, she turns and finds more people dressed the same as the dead body, she runs and cuts them with Murasame, the curse kills them and she runs to find her allies, meanwhile Esdeath slammed her fist on her throne "Damnit!" then looked mad, Shinku comes out and sees her "Is something wrong mam?" he asks, she looks back and takes off her hat "Dr stylish left to the Night Raid base without telling me he found their hiding spot", Esdeath stands up and points at him "I want you….to Kill him" Shinku turns around and puts his hand on his Greatsword's Hilt "Yes mam, it will be done" then he walks away. back at Night Raid base Akame finds Lubbock fighting more of the strangers, she jumps in front of them and kills them, Lubbock wiped away his sweat and ran to the other direction, Akame runs down the stairs as fast as she can "Looks like we are under attack", meanwhile outside Tatsumi was in front of mine protecting her, he punches the men away and kills some of them, As Akame reaches them the other members also arrive, as they get surrounded a flying beast was seen, then a mysterious being came crashing down, he had blue hair, horns , and a white trench coat. He held a spear like weapon and slammed the other men down, but as more of them came they were very outnumbered, but a familiar sound of chains was close, Shinku appeared with his Greatsword out, Akame notices him then Smiles, he charges and kills 8 men with 2 strikes, Akame sees how he fights now, she sees him making growling like screams and cutting people in half with his large blade, she crossed her fingers and still smiled. The men started to retreat and Shinku just looks at them frowning, as the other night raid members including the mysterious blue haired person walked away Akame ran and hugged Shinku, she looks at him and says "Did you decide yet?" Shinku looks back and rests his shoulders "Well…I guess I can join, but first I need to stick with the Empire for a while, and I might notice their true motives", Akame stands still and smiles "Ok Shinku, now I have to go, see you soon" then she gives him a hug on the arm and runs to the others, Shinku looks around and sees Dr Stylish and he walks to him, as he gets closer he takes out his Greatsword once again and stops, Stylish stares in confusion then Shinku runs and cuts off his legs, as the Dr screamed he steps on his chest and stares at him, the Dr asks "Why!, I thought you were on our side!" then Shinku says "You disgusting prick, Esdeath ordered me to kill you". he steps back and raises his sword, then slams it down on Stylish's head, the head split open and blood spills out, Shinku looks up and sees the flying beast take flight once again, Akame looks down at Shinku and waves while smiling, he slightly smiles back and also waves, she looks around and sees Najenda, the blue haired man, and….a orange haired girl. Leone walks to her and asks "So…why did you hit me when I said I wanted to hit his face?" Akame looks down and responds "Well….his name is Shinku, and….hes my Son", Leone was a little shocked and asked "Your Son?" then Akame looks back up "Well….i adopted him after I joined the Empire, we grew up together and he is just as Precious as my Sister", Leone smiles and asks "So….that boy with the black armor and that Gigantic blade is your son?" Akame laughs and says "Yes, that's him".

*To be continued*


	42. Ghosts?

The next day Kurome walks outside and takes a deep breath, she walks around and looks at the trees on the courtyard, it was a peaceful day and the sun shined brightly. She sees Shinku laying down on the grass napping then she smiles, Kurome runs and sits next to his head, she begins to pet him and looks up "Wake up silly" she says, Shinku slowly wakes back up and sees her then smiles a little "Alright", She takes out a plate of Meat and puts it on the ground "I brought us a snack" she said in a happy voice. Shinku sits up and looks at it, Kurome also takes out some forks "I almost forgot hehe" then gives him one, they begin to eat their meal and enjoy the weather , Kurome looks and says "So why did Esdeath want you to kill him" then goes back to eating, Shinku scratches his head and responds "She said that he didn't tell her that he found their base", She finishes her meal and says "I heard that some people found some strange Supernatural stuff in the city lately" Shinku looks and sighs "That's not good", he finishes eating and looks at the rest of the city, Kurome crosses her arms "I wonder if She is gonna sned us on a mission to fix the problem, "Maybe, but for now lets just relax ok" Shinku says while patting her head, She smiles and says "Ok".

Later they sitting in the Meeting room, Esdeath and Wave were also sitting, Kurome Looks at Shinku and asks "Hey, you seem to go to the meetings more often than what I heard, what happened?" then she holds his hand, Shinku remember that a year ago, he used to stay outside and swing his sword around more often than go to meetings, then he remembered Akame's Concern, how she was upset at him for missing such things, Shinku looks at her and says "I just wanted to participate so people don't get mad" then she smiles "That's ok, im sure people will like you more if you participate", Seryu walks in the room and sees him, she slowly sits next to him on his left side, Shinku notices and just lets it fly. Esdeath puts her hand on the table and speaks out "It seems that ghosts have entered the city, and they asked us to take care of it" Wave raises his hand and says "Isn't it weird to believe in this stuff?", Shinku squints and responds "We encounter Dragons and other danger beasts, so Ghosts are not far from the realm of possibility", Esdeath nods and sips her drink "So I guess we could send some of you ti investigate tonight, Wave your with Bols and Run, and Shinku, Kurome, and Seryu are also a team", Shinku looks at Kurome and gives a thumbs up then she closes her eyes and gives one also while biting on a cookie. 1 hour later While Kurome was reading in their room, Shinku decided to visit Esdeath, he knocks on her door and she opens it "Shinku, what brings you here?" she said with a slight smile, he scratches his head and says "I just want to talk for a little bit", she closes her door and touches his shoulder "What's the discussion about?" then takes off her hat, Shinku looks at her and responds "So what are you going to do since that Night Raid member you like is gone, he is apart of them after all", she looks forward and says "Soon I will recapture him, but why are you asking that?" Shinku crosses his arms and leans on the wall "I just want to see how you are doing, I know how it feels to loose someone even though they aren't dead", Esdeath Smiles again and puts her hat back on "Well im glad for our concern" then walks back in her room. As Shinku almost goes back into his room Zorc appears from some dark fog and tilts his head, Zorc looks at him and says "Struggler, we meet again" Shinku crosses his arms again and asks "What's the news now", Zorc clenches his fist and says "Do you know of the Interstice?" Shinku shrugs "No" Zorc replies "The Interstice is when the normal world and the Astral world combine, making them one whole world, and that….is where you reside.."

*To be continued*


	43. The Interstice

"Shinku looks at his right hand and looks back "So….if im in this….Interstice…..does that mean everyone close to me or around me is also in this realm?", Zorc slowly looks at him and responds "Indeed, people around you or people you hold dear are also in this plain of existence", Shinku was about to leave but Zorc stopped him "And there is another thing you need to know, I sense…something strange….from your Greatsword", Shinku looks at his Greatsword on his back and says "What about it" Zorc replies "It is possible that your blade also exists in such a plain" Shinku stood still and waited for more words to come out, Zorc tilts his head "It seems that over the past year you have been slaying many beings beyond humans, Demons, Danger Beasts, and…Spirits, you have slain so many that your blade has become something greater than it appears" Shinku looks at his blade again and he looked concerned. Zorc begins to speak once more "Your weapon now can do double damage to many Supernatural Beings", Shinku asks "Alright, I need to get some more rest, I have a mission that involves these Spirits" Zorc nods and disappears. As Shinku walks in his room Kurome looks and smiles "So what happened Shinku?" she asked him, he puts his sword down and sits in his bed "Just talked to the leader for a little bit", She tilts her head and looks at the door "I also heard another voice, a creepy voice" Shinku turns his head "Oh that was just Zorc", Kurome puts her fingers on her forehead and says "Zorc, wasn't he that Skeletal person that helped me a year ago?" Shinku grins "Yep". Kurome takes a cookie and gives him one "Here you go" then he takes it, she looks up and says "I wonder how Your mother is doing" then eats one of her snacks, Shinku blinks and responds "Maybe she is with Night Raid, looking for a new hideout". Meanwhile Akame was at the dining table eating her usual meal, Tatsumi and Mine were also eating their usual food, Tatsumi asks "So, who is Shinku Akame, he seems to have some sort of connection with you?" then looks up at her, she looks down "He's my Son, my Adopted soon", Tatsumi was a little shocked and interested "So how did you find him, and how much does he mean to you?" Akame looks back at him and puts her hand on her head "I found him the day after I joined the Empire, he was all alone and so I took him with me, we grew up together and I always looked after him, he means everything to me and I never want to hurt him….even if he's with the Empire", Mine decides to jump In the conversation "So, why does he carry that big Sword, and why does he fight differently than how you do" then she eats more of her food, Akame looks up and responds with her normal quiet voice "he always liked carrying swords bigger than he was, and he doesn't call himself an Assassin, but I still trained him", she was finished eating and stood up "And…..i saw him one day, and asked him to join us" Tatsumi spits his drink on his plate and asks "Did he say yes?", Akame looks up and stretches "Yes, but he wants to stay at the Empire for a while, so he can truly see how they actually are" then she walks away, As Tatsumi continues eating Mine looks at him and asks "Your going to ask him to train you when he gets here, aren't you". Akame goes inside her room and lays on her bed, then she sees a book of Teigu and takes it, she searches for any interesting relics and finds one she never seen before, it was a black suit of armor with Bulky shoulders, almost triangular from each side, the helmet resembled a skull and looked menacing, the chestplate was perfect and the whole suit was covered from head to toe, the gauntlets were fully armored. Akame reads the name of the armor "The Suit of Fury" then reads what it does, she was fully immersed with the suit and was interested, she puts the book away and wonders "This suit really is interesting, but im sure no one would want the responsibility to keep a suit this heavy to the battlefield, but…maybe…..Shinku can…"

*To be continued*


	44. Ghost Hunt

*Sorry for the late publish*

Meanwhile at night Shinku, Kurome, and Seryu were on the streets looking for ghosts to kill, the other Jaeger members were looking in a different part of the city, Shinku remembers that his weapon can damage spirits, but not sure if Imperial arms can damage them. he wasn't sure if weapons like Murasame or Yasufusa can even hit an Astral being, he looks around and says "Im not sure if your weapons can damage ghosts", Kurome looks at him and slowly takes out her weapon "Maybe if I try to hit it, we will find out?" Shinku looks back "alright, I just want to know if your able to, if it can't damage them, then im gonna have to guard you 2", Seryu holds Coro and says "I hope we are able to hit them, but dies your weapon hit them?" Shinku nods and walks forward. they follow him and look around, they can hear faint spiritual echo's across the street but don't see any spirits, Kurome asks "Wait, how are we suppose to see them, ghosts can't be seen?" Shinku slowly looks up "These are different spirits, they act like any other ghost, but they are visible to human eyes, and are more deadly, so if your weapons cant harm them get behind me", Spirits with red eyes and dark blue bodies are floating in the sky, one tries to harm Kurome, but she hits it, the spirit was not at all effected so she gets on back of Shinku, the ghost tries to attack her but Shinku hits it with his Sword "So you can't damage them, stay behind me", Seryu also gets on back of him, the ghosts all look at Shinku and charge, "Come here you bastards, if you want to finally Slumber" Shinku says as he points his Greatsword at them, he makes one giant step and slices 3 of them, instead of being cut in half they fade away. As Seryu stays behind him she sees Shinku battling the spirits, he kills them with one hit at a time, Seryu still watches and thinks "He is very strong and can fight even spirits, he's very impressive and…" then she stops and covers her red face. As the Ghosts decrease in numbers Shinku runs and slices all of them with great speed, he shouts as he hits them and the ghosts in the area vanish, Kurome hugs him from behind "That was close" she said, Shinku looks back and nods "Yeah, let's find the other ones, there shouldn't be too many" he looks and sees Seryu still standing still, he walks to her and touches her shoulder "Hey, lets go, you don't want to be left behind, your just as important as the rest of us" he says with a smile, she looks back at him and stares "N-no one ever said that to me, they mostly just treat me like any other soldier, but…..it seems like im needed even though…..i cant harm spirits" she thinks as she smiles.

After 10 minutes of slaying spirits, Shinku still walks around and searches for more, he hears footsteps nearby and he looks to his left, a Soldier with no weapons comes to them "Hello, I think I found out something", Shinku stands still "Really, is it about how many are left, or where the other ones are?" he nods "Negative, but something different". Shinku crosses his arms and listens "Then what is it?" the man looks around and says "I heard these are the spirits of…..the empires Citizens, some soldiers have been ordered to kill civilians but we never found out why, maybe the empire is Corrupt", Shinku's eyes widen and he remembers the words "The Empires…..true colors….." he looks up and rubs his face, Kurome looks down and Seryu also has her eyes open, Shinku thinks in his head "…Maybe something is wrong with the empire, I just haven't been realizing it, why have they been killing innocent people, is it because…they are Corrupt, and being ordered to do these things, the emperor is a child after all but…..that minister seems to be a slimy prick".

*To be continued*


	45. The Skeletal Necromancer

The soldier begins to walk away, until more spirits come and one of them possesses him, his hard started to point his gun at him, it pulled the trigger and he layed dead. Shinku steps back and pulls out his sword, they come after him but he kills some of them one by one, Shinku starts to feel bad for the people that have been murdered but he thinks that he is putting their spirits to rest, he shouts and kills almost all of them there, Kurome and Seryu just watch as he tears through the ghosts, Kurome starts to notice his Shinku's raging face as he cuts through them and crosses her fingers, as more ghosts come after him Shinku's eyes looked completely white once again and he screams at them, he charges and swings at them with great speed, then flips and slams his Greatsword down at them, killing all of them in the area. Shinku calms down and looks back at Kurome and Seryu "Alright, let's go", 20 minutes later as all of the spirits are dead, Shinku looks around and feels a presence around him, he knew it wasn't good "I sense something" then walks forward, as he walks a loud crash sound was heard and he runs, he makes it and sees a Skeletal like figure but it wasn't Zorc, he wore red and black robes, a hood that showed the skull, and pointed Pauldrons on the robes, Shinku points "What are you" and the figure responded "I am the reviver of the dead, I am Hevnorak", his voice was quiet but demonic and he was slightly shorter than Shinku, Hevnorak held a LongswordSword with a razor like blade and a fancy but dangerous hilt "Im here to revive the dead, it is my plan, and that plan will remain known only by me, Foolish Mortal who dares interrupt my work, I shall burn you to the void" then he holds up his left hand and clenches his fist, 20 Warrior demons appeared and ran after Shinku, Shinku charges and slices 4 of them in one strike. Kurome and Seryu were kinda behind and they tried to catch up, but 2 demons jumped off the building and roared, Seryu lets go of Coro and the dog suddenly becomes muscular "Coro, attack those beasts!", Coro runs and grabs the demons and eats them, Kurome is suppried and said "Where did they come from!?", Seryu looks around "I don't know, but I think Shinku is in trouble, lets reach him" then they run to him.

After killing all the demons Shinku charged at Hevnorak and swings his Greatsword, but Hevnorak blocks "Mortal, this blade won't break so easily to your Sluggish slab of iron", Shinku frowns and throws a Minibomb to his skull, Hevnorak takes out his arm and pushed Shinku back with great force, Kurome and Seryu reach him and see the skeletal figure, "Shinku!" Kurome screams and runs at Hevnorak, the necromancer looks at her "Foolish mortal, your just jumping to your death" then he jumps back and summons 3 demons, Seryu sends Coro after them and she also charges at Hevnorak, Shinku gets up and cuts his left arm off. Hevnorak shouts and looks back "You fool", Kurome stabs the figure with her katana and damages him "Shinku, get him now!" then throws him up, Shinku screams and jumps up and cuts the Skeleton in half, the bones fell all over the ground and Shinku breathed, Kurome hugs him "Are you alright?" then he says "Im ok". Seryu walks up to him and gives him a thumbs up while her cheeks were red, Shinku grinned and looks up "We should alert the others, and tell them the real problem…has been solved", 1 hour later the jeagers were sitting in the meeting, Esdeath held her glass of wine up "Congrats Shinku, you stopped the problem with the spirits". Kurome pats his shoulder and gives him a cookie, Shinku grins and eats it "Alright everyone, I just did what I had to do, nothing more", Esdeath also grins "Not making seem special huh, you really are an interesting boy" then sips her drink, the rest of the jeagers clapped, and celebrated their completed mission.

*To be continued*


	46. What is the Truth?

Meanwhile on the next day, Akame was outside cooking fish and can't wait to eat it, as she cooks she can hear Lubbock talking to Leone, he said "I heard that the Jeagers took care of that Ghost problem in the city, but some other people give the credit to the Dark Swordsman, not sure who to believe" then walks in with her, Akame looks up and thinks "Shinku probably took care of the problem, somehow I know" she said while smiling, after cooking she takes her plate and serves herself some fish. 20 minutes later she was in the forest hunting dinosaur danger beasts and wanted to collect their meat for later days, she was hiding in the bushes waiting for the right moment to cut one, a beast was sleeping on the ground and wasn't aware of her presence. Akame unsheathed her sword and dashed to the beast then cut him, it opens its eyes then became dead, "Well, looks like we got another supply of meat" she said while cutting his skin, 2 hours later she made dinner for other members, but the blue haired man was also cooking, she sat down and ate her meal while everyone else enjoyed theirs. Another member was also new and her hair and eyes were orange, but she stood up and suddenly turned into a cat, she had a special Imperial Arms to imitate any living being, Akame ate her food fast and was already done, a moment later while she was taking a nap in her room she thought about something, she wanted to walk around the city and enjoy life, but because of the posters in the city she would be spotted and sent to the chopping block, so she needed to cover her face, luckly she had a black hoodie to cover her identity.

Meanwhile Zorc was walking around inside the capital, he opened a door and found a bunch of unused Imperial Arms sitting on shelves and tables "Hm, all these teigu laying here, they should be used sometime", he looks around the room looking at the many weapons and items that had special powers, but something else caught his attention, he looks to the very left and sees the Suit of fury siting on a chair with its hands on its legs, Zorc was a little surprised and crossed his arms "So…..they found it, the armor of pure rage and darkness". He turns around and disappears.

Later in the afternoon Shinku walked around the city, he sat down in a café and saw a nice view of the colorful pink and red trees, he rests his shoulder knowing there is no danger so far "Good to finally have some peace", as he looks he spots something in the distance, 5 people hanged on stakes by their arms, Shinku frowned and realized that even the imperial soldiers weren't doing anything about it, he gets up and walks out. "It's getting more clear now, the clues are flashing on my face, there is something going on with the empire, and I will find out soon" he said in his head, but he cant just suddenly leave the empire, so he decided to stay for a while until he completely finds out the truth.

1 Hour later he was in the Jeager base, sitting on a chair in his room and had his hand on the side of his face, Kurome walks in and sees him, she walks to him and sits down "Whats wrong, you thinking about something?", he looks up "It's just, I feel like the empire is not telling us the full truth" he says, Kurome looks down and sighs "Yeah, about the ghosts and stuff, I think something weird is going in too" then puts her arms on the desk, Shinku lays on the bed and takes a nap, Kurome looks at him and pets him "We may be finding clues about stuff, but for now I think we should stay for a while, our friends need us right now and I don't want to upset them", she also lays down on the bed and reads something, she sighs and closes her eyes for a moment.

*To be continued*


	47. Mother and Son 3rd Reunion

Meanwhile the Jeagers were at the meeting room, "We have discovered that there are Humanoid Danger Beasts attacking houses, and we can take care of this problem" Esdeath says while looking out the window, Shinku remembers what they look like and what they do, Esdeath crosses her arms and looks at them "And tonight we will strike" Shinku also crosses his arms and looks down, then he looks up "I know what they look like, and what they do, I think we should have a good chance of winning" he says. Esdeath turns around "Everyone else you are one team, Shinku your with me" she says, Shinku scratches his head "Alright, so we just kill all of them in their sanctuary?" Esdeath looks up and giggles "Yeah, that's what we are doing" then she takes out a map and shows their home, everyone looks and sees the hideout, Shinku stands up and moves his right arm a little "We can do this, these beasts are just like any other beast but with a human body, nothing has changed" he says. Esdeath smiles and tilts her head, Shinku looks at Esdeath and asks "So how do we get there quicker?" she rests her shoulders and responds "I have flying beasts chained up somewhere, thet are trained and wont attack you, and we won't waste more time by walking there", Shinku walks away but Kurome follows "With you here, we are unstoppable!" she says while hugging his left arm, Shinku grins "Yeah, we can beat them, don't worry" then gave her a thumbs up.

Meanwhile at the Night Raid base Najenda announces the same thing, that the humanoid danger beasts attacked and must be killed off, Akame holds on to her sword and watches the announcement, she hears about the humanoid beasts and frowns a little, "Tatsumi your going to kill them and make sure none come back" Najenda says, Akame heard nothing about Najenda giving her missions then she sighed "I guess im getting a break" she says as she walks away, she goes to her room and gets her hoodie and puts it on. As she walks out the door Tatsumi sees her and says "Akame where you going?" Akame looks back "Oh, im just going to walk around the city, I need a break after all right" she said with a smile, Tatsumi scratches his head "Ok, have fun" then he walks back, 1 Hour Later Akame reaches the city, she covers her face with her hood and walks around. She's enjoying the day and breathes lightly, as she looks around she spots a familiar face, Shinku was leaning on a wall looking at the sky, she smiles more and walks to him, as he looks up Akame holds his hand then he sees her "….Mother…?", Akame looks up at him and still smiles "Shinku, it's you" then she gives him a hug. She looks back at him "So….are you ready to switch sides?" then Shinku breathes "…Yes, I will join", Akame hugs him tighter and cuddles "Im so glad, so….have they assigned you to any missions?", Shinku looks up and thinks, then he looks back "Yeah, I was sent to kill danger beasts somewhere, humanoid ones" then Akame thinks about Tatsumi's mission and how it's the same as Shinku's. "Hey, why not you go to the location and I can go with my partner and pick you up" she says, Shinku responds "Yeah, great idea", they start to walk around the city together and look around, Akame smiles "Its great to be with my son again" then giggles, Shinku smiles also and says "So how is it being in Night Raid mother?" then she looks up "Well its ok, it's not the luxury as the empire, but its good enough", Shinku stops and touches her shoulder, Akame also stops and looks back "Shinku, what is it?" Shinku pulls out Akame's old sword from a year ago, she looks and tears come out "S-Shinku, you kept my old sword all this time.." Shinku smiles ans says "Yes mother, I wanted to show you it so I can tell you I still love you even if you switched sides" then Akame starts to cry happily and hugs him tight "You are so thoughtful Shinku, im so glad to have a son like you".


	48. Shinku's Defection

After the hug Akame stands up "You can keep that blade, it's yours now" then Shinku turns around and his Greatsword is sheathed, Akame giggles and says "Well my old sword is there just in case", they go to a meat stand and Akame looks at the meat with her mouth and eyes wide open, So then they purchase meat and sit down on a bench. She enjoys her meal and closes her eyes, Shinku looks and asks "Why are you wearing s hood mother, its hot outside?" then she says "I don't want to be seen by imperial guards, remember they are the enemy", he nods and looks up "How is everyone in Night Raid?" then Akame responds "They are nice people, im sure you will like them, I know you fought some of them, but they will understand….i hope". She finishes her food and gets up, Shinku slowly gets up also "So, we will see each other again Mother?" then she says "Yes remember, I will meet you there, then your defection from the empire begins" then she gives him another hug, "See you later Shinku" she says then walks away, Shinku crosses his arms and walks away the other direction. Meanwhile at midnight Shinku and Esdeath ride a tamed Dragon through the night sky, the moonlight is strong and the wind is soft, Esdeath briefly closes her eyes and breathes lightly "What a beautiful night". Then she looks forward and thinks in her head "Im not normally like this, and I have you to blame….Tatsumi…my love", Shinku looks down and sees some humanoid danger beasts "Look mam, beasts" then she looks also "Yeah, time to kill some beasts Shinku", she and Shinku jump off the dragon and land, Esdeath looks forward and finds that it wasn't a beast….but it was Tatsumi, She jumps up and has her eyes wide open and her cheeks red, then Shinku looks to his left and runs over there. He takes out his Greatsword and slices through some beasts, as he cuts some beasts in half he sees Akame standing in the shadows. She walks forward and takes out her hand to hold, Shinku sheathes his sword and walks to her then holds her hand "Im here mother", she smiles and says "Great, now follow me" she walks with him through the mountains and all the danger beasts are focused on Esdeath, Akame looks at the moon and smiles again "Its great outside isn't it?" then Shinku responds "Yeah".

2 Hours later they reach the Night Raid base, as she walks in the rest of the members stare at Shinku, they walk to them then Mine says "Y-You brought him here?" then Akame nods, Leone walks to Shinku and stares for a minute "So….it's you huh?" then Shinku stares back, Lubbock stayed neutral and stayed where he was, then Shinku walks forward and sees Najenda, she sees him also and they stare at each other in complete silence, "So….we meet again…Shinku" she says and Shinku nods "Yeah, you made my mother change sides when I was in the empire, and you haunted me, but I suppose I can work with you since I am one of you now…", Shinku looks down and puts his anger aside and looks at his mother, Akame smiles and holds his hand "Welcome to Night Raid….Shinku" then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shinku looks around and sees the other members smiling at him, he hasn't felt welcomed in the empire, but now he is content, he looks up a little and smiles back, Leone walks to him "Well…..welcome to the team…Shinku" then gives him a big hug, but her chest is on his face, Shinku is surprised but isn't super unnerved. Meanwhile when it was still night, Kurome was laying on their bed, she looks out the window "Shinku, I hope you are ok, you will be back right, I hope so", she rests her arms on the bed and sleeps with the sheets up, she knows Shinku will be back soon, but does she realise he changed sides just like Akame, She knows the empire has secrets, so she will be happy to see him no matter what.

*To be continued*


	49. Just a normal day

Later Shinku was assigned to Akame's room since they are mother and son after all, he comes in and puts his sword away, then takes off his armor and leaves some normal clothes on, Akame was sitting on the bed smiling "It's good to have you here my Son" then lays down, Shinku looks up briefly "Yes", He comes to the bed and lays down also. He sighs and says "I don't know if I will be used to this…" then Akame conforts him "Don't worry, you will soon, I'm here for you Shinku, so theres no need to worry", she hugs him and cuddles "Goodnight" then falls asleep while still hugging him, Shinku smiles and falls asleep too. The next day Shinku woke up and rubbed his eyes, he saw that Akame was gone, but thinks she's probably making breakfast, he gets up and walks out the door, after wandering the hallway for 5 minutes he sees Leone, she walks closer and says "Hey, you need help buddy?" then Shinku nods "Yeah", she laughs a little and touches his shoulder "Follow me, after breakfast I can give you a complete tour of the base" then she walks him to the dinning room, after they get there Akame was in the kitchen cooking and sees him "Good morning Shinku" and had a big smile, Leone pats his back "He was a little lost, so I lead him here" Shinku sits down and Leone next to him. Akame was cooking waffles and says "It's almost ready", As Shinku waits the other members come in exept Tatsumi, Leone looks and rubs his chest "Ooh a little toughy hm" and Shinku sits still a stares at the wall, Leone touches his cheek and looks at his face while smiling "And handsome too" Akame notices this and smiles not thinking much about the negatives, Shinku just had his same normal look even while being rubbed on the chest and stomach, Mine sees and says "Look like leone has found another one to play with" then looks around, Akame grabs some plates and says "Breakfast is ready" then gives everyone a pancake, She comes to Shinku and Leone then gives them plates, she sits next to Shinku and begins to feast. Shinku also eats and looks around the dinning room, everything is a little colorful and not as blad as the empires rooms, the orange haired girl named Chelsea looks and asks "So Shinku, how is life as the Dark Swordsman?" then he looks down, Akame looks at him too and says "Im wondering too, what happened while I wasn't there for you?", Shinku looks back up "Well…..it was a little frustrating, Danger beasts attacking me every night so I never got enough sleep, and not just beasts but also some Undead", Akame gasps quietly and Leone Asks "How is there undead?" then Shinku explains "I think its something called a Interstice, where the normal and astral world blend into one….and I reside there". Akame touches his shoulder and rubs it "I hope you were ok while those times happened" then he says "I did get to relax but it wasn't super exiting", Lubbock chews on his food and says while still chewing "Sounds like a crappy life huh" Shinku nods, Akame hugs him "Don't worry Shinku, we are here so your not alone, and I will be there to save you when you need help" then she kisses his cheek, Chelsea is a little confused and asks "Are you 2 dating or something?" then Akame jumps a little with her cheek a little red "N-No he is my son, I adopted him when i first joined the empire", Leone nods "Yeah they are family so don't misunderstand it" then she looks at him and pets him "So you like big swords don't you Shinku?", Shinku just stood still eating then after chewing he responds "I have been training with larger swords through my life, and I got used to the range of the blades" then he goes back to eating, Mine looks at him and says "Looks like we have another tank in the team besides Susanoo" then smiles, Lubbock gives a thumbs up "So you both take care of the larger waves of enemies nad bigger dudes", Akame finishes her food and so does Shinku, as he gets up Leone holds him "Come on boy, what about the tour?".

*To be continued*


	50. Training

Akame was in their room and looked out the window, she is content with Shinku being on her side and is very happy, but then she thought about her sister "All that's left is Kurome, then everything is happy" she said with her fingers crossed while smiling. Akame also thought about what she can do with Shinku on their day offs, meanwhile Leone and Shinku were in the training area, she pats him and says "Here's the training area, im sure you will like this one" then takes him there, Susanoo was the blue haired man and was sitting on the ground, Leone takes Shinku to him and says "So this is the new guy, I hope you like him", Shinku looks at him and Susanoo stood up "Alright, lets see if your skills are…..impressive as they sound" then Shinku walks back, Leone sits on the stairs and watches, Shinku pulls out his greatsword and points it at Su, Su also takes out his spear and swings it around, after a minute if a staredown Shinku charges and swings his sword then they clash, a shockwave spread and Leone felt a strong breeze of air hit her "Woah". Shinku and su clash rapidly with great speed and more shockwaves spread across the area, Leone was supprised that they were on par with each other and smiles, Shinku shouts and kicks su's face and swings his weapon at su's spear, Su gets back and wipes away sweat "Hm, you actually made me sweat, and you seem to be keeping up with me very well, impressive". Shinku looks up and clenches his fist "You must be a very strong guy yourself" then su responds "Actually….im a living imperial arms", Shinku jumps back a little "you're a teigu, so…whose your owner?" su looks up and puts his fingers on his chin "Miss Najenda is", Shinku frowns and looks down, he still holds a grudge for Najenda but he can keep his personal hatred under control.

Meanwhile at the Jeager base Kurome was in her and Shinku's room, she was thinking about him and Esdeaths danger beast hunt and wonders where they are, she is worried about Shinku and hugs herself "Shinku, I hope you are alright", she looks down and walks out the door, she enters the dinning room and waits for Lunch, Wave comes in and gives everyone their meal but notices Kurome's worried look, he walks to her and asks "Is something wrong Kurome?" then She responds "I-Im just worried about Shinku, and when he is coming back", Wave looks up a little and says "Miss Esdeath is also gone, maybe they are stuck somewhere and will come back eventually" then sits down, Seryu was eating her meal but was also a little concerned, she thinks about Shinku and wonders when he is coming back, she covers her face and tries to hide her embarrassment. Aside from Shinku's absence, she is also thinking about the ghost hunt, how she heard that imperial soldiers killed innocent people for an unknown reason, she puts her hand on her chin and thinks some more "If the empire is doing this stuff, I don't know if im really doing Justice….", she sighs and continues to eat.

Meanwhile at Night Raid base Akame was walking through the hallway looking around, then she sees Leone talking with mine, she walks to them and says "So whats going on?" then Leone looks back at her "Your son is whats going on, he was on par with Su and and their clashes sent shockwaves!". Akame smiles and walks away, as she walks she sees Shinku with his arms crossed leaning against the wall, she quietly says "Doing the usual pose I see" while smiling and walks to him, she holds his hand and says "You seem to have some spotlight here Shinku" then he responds with "Yeah", She looks up at him with a smile and asks "Would you like to go fishing with me for lunch?" then Shinku says "Sure mother", she grabs a fishing rod and walks with him outside to the lake nearby.

*To be continued*


	51. Another Normal Day

*Sorry for the late release, Depression has been hitting hard lately*

After fishing and eating lunch with Akame, Shinku was sitting on a log watching the ocean with her. He looks up and wonders how Kurome is doing, while he was absorbed in thought Akame woke him up "Shinku, don't sleep here, don't you want to enjoy this moment with me?" she asked, Shinku nods and rests his shoulders "Yes Mother". He looks around for a little bit and asks "Mother, are you friends with these people?" then she responds "Yes Shinku, they are all my friends" then she smiles and watches the waves. Shinku thinks about something then speaks "this is an Assassin group right, but…I'm not sure if I'm really an Assassin", Akame looks at him and holds his arm "Well mostly, but even if your not an Assassin, you are the son of a Master Assassin, and that is something to be proud of". She pets him and looks at the ocean again "You may not be an Assassin, but you are someone people shouldn't mess with" she said with a big smile, Shinku looks up and crosses his fingers, he looks at the sunset and stretches a little, Akame gets up and looks "Well it's time to go back".

1 Hour later Shinku was training outside and he heard the door open, he noticed it was Leone again, she has been appearing a lot lately and Shinku wondered why. He sheathes his sword and looks back to see her already next to him, she puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head smiling "Hey Shinku, I see your training late at night, and im wondering why?", he looks a little to the left and responds "I just like to train more, the more training the better eh", Leone looks at him and puts her finger on his Chestplate "You see….i have been admiring your skills so far, and I can't wait to see you in battle" she says, Shinku looks around without moving his head and replies with "Yeah, im sure you will like it..". she touches his cheek and tilts her head again "Why not we get to know each other more, and after your first Night Raid mission I can give you a…Surprise gift", Shinku was aware of the sudden pause before she said surprise then he squinted "Oh, alright". Leone rubbed his cheek and walked back inside the base, Shinku scratches his head and continues his training.

The next day he walked inside the kitchen and noticed Tatsumi was back, he remembered that he was on a mission and just sat down anyways. 'Breakfast is here" Akame said while walking to the table giving everyone their plates, she sat down and looks at Shinku "I heard the boss is going to give you your first Night Raid mission" she said with a smile, "That's good" Shinku says while eating. Akame finishes her food less than a minute and touches his shoulder "Don't worry, I will make sure Im your partner for most missions ok" then walks away, Shinku continues to eat and looks up a little, a while later Everyone was in the main hall waiting for their missions, Najenda sits on her chair and looks at everyone "Alright, most people are fine, but some of you will be on missions, Tatsumi your with Mine", Shinku crosses his arms and waits for his mission, then Najenda looks at him "And Shinku…, your with Leone". Leone sneaks behind him and has her chest on his left arm and gibes him a little hug "Looks like your with me hehe", Shinku looks around and crosses his arms, Akame notices and is a little cautious, Najenda explains the missions "Tats and Mine, you will be clearing out a Emperial base so we can use it later, Shinku and Leone, you will be Assassinating an Importamt General, its not Esdeath but he is still strong", Shinku grins "Alright, lets do it".

*To be continued*


	52. Kurome and Seryu's Realization

in the city streets Kurome was having a little walk, she eats one of her cookies and looks around "I hope Shinku is ok", there was something in the distance and she walks to it, it was a citizen hanged on a tree and was guarded by an Imperial soldier, Kurome's eyes widen and she gripped her bag of cookies tighter, "How horrible, maybe Akame was right, the Empire is very bad, and I must do something about it" she said then takes out her teigu, she runs and cuts the soldier on the throat the kicked him away, she sheathes her weapon and looks at the capital with a frown, she is not sure if the other Jeagers know about what is really going on and she sighs "The Empire must be destroyed and I will be sure it will happen", Kurome walks to the capital and looks down a little, she never knew how the Empire truly was for years and was mad. Meanwhile she was in the Jeager base and entered her room, she puts her stuff away and takes off her clothes, she get in her pajamas and lays on the bed "For now I must stay in the Jeagers and maybe soon I will meet Shinku again, and he might be with Akame" then she hears a knock on the door, "Hey Kurome, can I talk to you for a little" Seryus voice was heard and Kurome opens the door, Seryu stands in front of her and crosses her arms "I have been noticing strange things with the Empire, and I wonder whats going on". Kurome tells her about the hanged body and the Emperial soldier guarding it and she stands still with a sad and worried face, Seryu sighs and was disappointed in herself "All this time….i have been serving Evil rather than defeating it…", she grips her fists and thinks about all the things she has done, Kurome touches her shoulder and says "Don't worry, there is still time to correct those mistakes, and better yourself". Seryu looks back at her and smiles "Yeah your right, and for now on I will serve true justice to the world", Kurome looks back "But for now we must stay on the Jeagers, until we find the right moment to defect" then looks back at her, Seryu smiles and crosses her arms "Alright, tomorrow we will think of a plan" then she closes the door. Kurome lays back on the bed and wonders about Shinku, she covers herself with a blanket and says "Don't worry Shinku, I will find you and we can fight the Empire together" then looks at the window, the moonlight shines on her face and she smiles, she looks forward and crosses her fingers "I will see you again, and Akame too" then falls asleep.

Meanwhile Shinku was in the forest, crossing his arms while looking down, he wasn't used to Night Raid just yet and wanted to make sure it really is a good Assassin group. Leone was walking beside him and he looked back at her and asked "So whats your teigu called?", she had her arms over her head and explained "Its called Lionelle, it gives me the ears and tail of a lion, but also gives me the strength and speed of one". Shinku looks up at the stars and breathes lightly, Leone looks at him and notices his depressed face and asked in a worried voice "Why are you so quiet and sad, you reunited with your mother and you should be happy, what's wrong?", He still looks at the sky Contemplating and responds in a quiet voice "Well…..alot of stuff happened in my life, and it pains me till this day" and walks a little slower. Leone touches his shoulder and looks at him calmly "That was the past, and its all over now, but don't worry, we can prevent awful stuff from happening as hard as we can, and your not alone we are here to help you". Shinku looks back at her and sees a smile on her face, he now knows he wont be walking in the path of darkness anymore, and he has gained new people to trust, he looks down and slightly smiles "I see", then he notices it started to rain and used his cape to cover himself while walking, "I will see you there" Leone Concluded as she ran to the fort nearby.

*To be continued*


	53. First Night Raid Mission

As Shinku walks near the fort, he crosses his arms and looks at it, Leone walked next to him and said "How about I Kill the General, and you takes care of the waves of Soldiers", Shinu nods and walks to the entrance, the soldiers looked at him and thought he was still on their side then opened the gate, Shinku thinks about it for a second then walks in. he notices them sitting on chairs and talking, or were on guard, he thinks that as long as they think he is still on the Empires side he can keep them from interrupting Leone. One of the soldiers walks to him and says "Hey, we all appreciate you protecting the Empire", Shinku scratches his head and nods "Yeah", another soldier calls out to the other "I think I see something" then the others walks to him, "What is it, Night Raid?", he shakes his head "No…I think it's something different". One of them reloads his rifle "Maybe it's a danger beast" he says, the other keeps watching "I don't think so", suddenly a Skeletal hand reaches and cuts the soldiers head off, the wall crumbles, revealing an army of Skeletons. They slaughter most of the soldiers and wore helmets, "Must be the work of the Interstice" Shinku said in his thoughts, he unsheathes his Greatsword and smashes some skeletons, their bones scatter all over the place from the strikes. Meanwhile Leone is choking the target and snaps his neck "Alright, mission complete, now I gotta get to Shinku and help out" then runs, Shinku slices through each skeleton with force and charges through them, he lets out a growl and swings with intense speed. Leone jumps and sees Shinku battling the skeletons "Skeletons, this just got interesting", she observed Shinku cutting them down with each swing, she was very impressed and kept watching "Wow, his strikes sound like Gunshots", the last skeleton watches Shinku and he raised his greatsword at him, he wings down and cuts the skeletons skull in half, he sheathes his weapon and walks away. Leone followed and touches his shoulder "Wow you did it, your first mission in Night Raid, the boss will be impressed when she hears your feat" she says, he looks at the moon and sighs, and his black cape blows in the wind. Meanwhile they were in the main hall at the base, Leone explains the slaughter of the skeletons done by Shinku, Everyone else was amazed but Akame was happy, Najenda holds out her arm and explains "Well done, you have completed your first mission here and that will be appreciated". As the others walk away Akame gives Shinku a hug from behind "Awesome Shinku, im very proud of you", she smiles and walks away. As Shinku was about to follow her Leone pats his back "Since we completed the mission why not I give you your surprise gift" she says, Shinku breathes a little and turns to look at her "Ok", She gives him a Small cake that says Best Son and He looks at it, "Ah Thanks" Shinku Exclaimed as he picks it up, "No problem, but don't eat it too fast ok" Leone Jested as she walks away. Shinku enters the room and sees that Akame is asleep, he gently puts the cake on the desk and walks out of the room. He sits outside and looks up staring at the sky, he crosses his arms then thinks to himself "I wonder how the other Jeagers are doing".

Meanwhile in her room Esdeath looked out the window, she was a little worried where Shinku has gone and she puts her hat on "Shinku, where have you gone, when I looked behind me you disappeared?", she sighed while rubbing her face then looked at her door, Esdeath rests her shoulders then decided to go outside. She walks out the door and into the hallway, she walked swiftly, her rapier was sheathed and she looked around, the other Jeagers were asleep then she slowly walks out the building, then she started to run, she jumped forward and kept running, her hair blew in the wind, she looks down with a sad look and whispers "Don't worry my Friend, I will find you".

*To be continued


	54. Stronger than Esdeath?

She reaches the same mountains as before and looked around for Shinku, Esdeath sighs as she sees the bodies of danger beasts she has slain on the ground, but something felt strange here. She looks around and finds a Beast with all of its organs visable, she never killed any of them that way and was cautious, some flames were also on the ground then were blown away by the strong wind. "Hm, something must have happened here" Esdeath said in a Curious voice as she walked forward, more bodies of beasts were on the ground in gory fashions, Esdeath was a little concerned about who killed them and why "Who could have done this?" she asked herself, as she was about to leave a Demon with sharp claws appeared, as it charged at Esdeath she quickly kills it with her rapier. She stomped on its head frowning "Pest, stay out of my way" then walked off, she heard snarls nearby and realized there is more "More of these" she whispered then jumped, the demons saw her and charged, Esdeath held her hand up and slamed the ground, ice spikes penetrated all the demons then shattered. She looks around again and noticed nothing, she clenched her fist and looked down "Where are you" then turned around, "I will look for him later" she concluded as she walked back where she came from. Then a portal appeared behind her, a dark figure walked out and closed it, He wore grey armor with small horns for pauldrons, his knight helmet had a red ring on its forehead, his gauntlets had sharp claws and small horns on the end, Esdeath looks behind her and sees the figure, she takes out her weapon and points it at him "Human, Turn back" he said, his voice was quiet but sounded like an echo. Esdeath griped her weapon tighter and asked "Why should I", the figure stood almost still and towered over her "I am the demon prince, and you are in my sanctuary", Esdeath quickly tried to stab him but he grabbed her by the throat and held her up "Fool, how can you be so naïve" then threw her to a rock, she gets back up and jumps. She summons a big ice ball and throws it at him, the Prince holds up his hand covered im flames and touches the ball, it exploads and he looks back at her, Esdeath summons ice spikes but they miis him, as she lands she closes her eyes and the symbol on her chest glows blue "Mahapadma!" but just before time freezes the prince appears behind her and punches her back. She coughs out blood and is on her knees, the prince summons a flaming Scimitar and looks down at her "I told you to leave" then stares at her. Esdeath backslips and jumps away, the Prince stares and rests his shoulders.

Meanwhile she returns to her room and puts her stuff away, she lays down then puts her hand on her forehead "How can someone be that strong", she gets back up and rubs her face, while taking a shower Esdeath thought about how she even encountered demons, she has never seen them before "How can demons exist, they were mostly just tales to scare us, but now they are real, anyways I should rest my mind and body then get back to reality". The next day she was sitting on her chair drawing something, she smiled and touches the drawing of Tatsumi, she hears the door open and she quicky puts it away, Kurome walks in and asks "Mam have you found him yet?" while crossing her fingers, Esdeath puts her hand on her cheek and lays her embow down "No, not yet", Kurome looks down and turns to open the door "Ok". Esdeath gets up and walks out the door also, she pats her back and smiles "Don't worry, we will find Shinku soon" the Kurome looks back smiling, Esdeath sits down and sees that the other Jeagers are also seated, she sits up and announces "Alright, I have received todays mission, we will go to the mountains and confront Night Raid there, they have been using that place to get to curtain areas, so now we can take them out".

*To be continued*


	55. Night Raid and Jeagers clash

Back at Night Raid's hideout, Shinku was sharpening his Greatsword and repairing his armor in the room, after finishing he was about to take a nap until the door slowly opened. Akame walks in and announces quietly "We have a new mission" then closes the door, Shinku gets back up and puts his suit on then grabs his sword, he walks in the dining room and sees that a map was placed on the table "So we are planning stuff here now" he says in his thoughts. Akame walks to him and explains "We already planned what we are going to do, but someone will tell you along the way" then looks forward, "We discussed that you will be with Chelsea this time" she adds, Shinku squints a little and looks to his left. Chelsea walks to him and waves a little "Looks like we can bond more while we do this huh", he nods "I guess", he sits down and sees Tatsumi "Hey" then he looks back at Shinku "Yeah?", he scratches his head and asks him "So what happened in your last mission" Shinku asked, Tats looks down a little then rests his arm on the chair "Well I was trapped on an island with General Esdeath" then sits straight, Shinku Remembered the day he was at the canyon with her and asks again "Can you tell me what you think about her?", Tats explains "I thought she might be able to change, but turns out I was wrong, she tortures people as a pastime from what I have learned", Shinku looks up and sighs "Well…Sometimes even the most evil people are able to change, you will never know until you see it for yourself" then gets up.

2 Hours later Kurome was walking in the canyon with Wave, she stops and looks around "We must be very careful", then she heared the sound of a sniper then jumps back, a skinny lazer shot misses her then she she wipes off her sweat "That was close", As Susanoo was about to strike her waves blocks the attack then backflips, Tatsumi and Leone land on the ground and are ready to attack, Wave transforms into his suit and attacks both of them. Kurome runs to the forest are and looks around the canyon "I think I should keep Night Raid distracted", she pulls out her katana then points it at the sky, black lightning hits the sky and a giant skeletal beast emerges, its roar can be heard from a mile. Kurome looks at the forest and thinks "If Shinku is with Night Raid, maybe I can find him here somewhere" then runs off, suddenly a tall man with a mask and trench coat appeared, Kurome knows him and says "Natala", he crossed his arms and waited for a command, "Look for a Night Raid member for me ok" she commands, Natala shakes his head and runs off.

Meanwhile Chelsea looks around and sighs then hears something, she is alerted then suddenly Natala jumps at her, he pulls out a spear and attacks rapidly, She jumps back and runs "I cant attack head on like this, I need to trick him", Natala jumps in front of her staring. as he was about to attack her, Shinku jumps and blocks with his Sword "Your not killing any allies today you bastard", he throws a small bomb on his face then cuts him in half, Natala uses some magic to make himself float then attacks, Shinku attacks back with rapid speed then kicks his face, he charges and growls as he cuts him again. Natala falls to the ground and looks at him, Shinku looks at his face and remembers him from the past, he chops his head off and looks up "Your in a better place now". Chelsea walks to him and waves "Tnanks", Shinku looks back at her then sheaths his sword "No problem, I think we should help out the others", she nods and they walk back to the canyon. Chelsea asks "Do you know him?" with a curious voice, he responds with "Yeah, but lets just say that isn't him anymore".

*To be continued*


	56. Revival of S

A huge Explosion can be heard nearby and smoke covered the sky, Shinku looks and thinks about what to do, Chelsea takes out her teigu and says "I will kill at least one of the members, and I will come back when the mission is complete, but go and see what's happening", Shinku nods and runs to the canyon. He stops and looks at all the ash and smoke covering the area "What happened…?", he walks around and looks for the others but heard only silence, then he hears a familiar demonic voice in his head "Everyone's dead…..Your allies are dead…..give in….give in…" and he looks behind him but fins no one. When he is about to turn around he hears a voice in the distance "Hey, over here!" and runs to the source, he finds that Everyone is still alive but the rest of the Jeagers fled, Shinku sighs and walks to them, Lubbock held his finger up and was breathing for air "No worries, were fine". Shinku uses his cape to cover himself and looks around "So we go back to the base?" he asks.

Meanwhile Chelsea looks at the corpse of Bols, the Jeager she has killed and begins to walk back to the canyon, but she hears a strange noise nearby and looks back "Maybe I should see what that is all about" then walks to the source, the forest becomes less colorful and more bleak, Chelsea looks around to find nothing, then she hears a voice "Mortal". A blade similar to Murasame strikes through her chest and she coughs out blood, the Demon Prince stood behind her and takes the blade out of her chest, Chelsea turns around and sees him but only for a second before she falls to her death, The Prince holds his Katana up then it disappears. "Only then, the Sigil will appear on the sky." As he turns around he sees Zorc walking to him "You…" he says in a slightly angry tone, Zorc looks at him and takes out his sword "Zenith, I see you still follow your father's footsteps, those beliefs were nothing but lies", Zenith summons a spear similar to Incursio's and points it at him "Believe in what you want, but I will fulfill the prophecy of the old demon kings". Zorc gets in his fighting stance and walks slowly then teleports to attack, Zenith blocks with the spear and summons an axe to attack, Zorc backflips then shoots dark hexes out of his left hand, Zenith blocks the attack with the spear "Still have those skills after all these years" then stands still, he looks to his left and sees someone walk next to him, it was Sheele, but her eyes were a fiery red color. Zorc looks at her and tilts his head "Summoning the dead from their graves, how disrespectful" he says, Zenith crosses his arms and explains "You see, I needed a more skilled apprentice, and I found her….interesting to have as one" he points at Zorc then Sheele walks to him with Extase in her hand, she lunges at him and swings her weapon, Zorc tekeports away and strikes her teigu, they clash and rapidly swing at each other. Zenith Watches the battle and says "She is not only resurrected, but I made her stronger as well" then keeps watching, Zorc punches Sheele and steps back, She looks back at him while wiping the blood off then frowns, she sprints at him and Shouts "EXTASE!" then I bright light emits from the teigu, Zorc teleports away and Zenith closes his eyes for a moment, the light disappears but Zorc is nowhere to be found. Zenith Looks at her and calls out "Sheele, approach" then she walks towards him, she looks around and looks at her master, Zenith looks back and announces "How about we stay in this realm, until we complete my goal" then she nods, He walks with her and he clenches his fist.

Meanwhile Zorc is at the canyon and the sunshine returns, he crosses his arms and looks at the sky "There seems to be another problem besides the war with the Empire, something much more grand in scale, something worse….than the Empires Onslaught".

*To be continued*


	57. The 4 Demons

*I apologize for the Hiatuses, I get stressed with school, and im working on improving my Writing more*

Meanwhile back at the Base, Everyone was healing their injuries except for Shinku, he sat outside next to a small campfire while contemplating for a bit, then he looks around the area "Hm, where is that woman?" he says to himself. After a brief moment of silence he goes inside while the sound of his footsteps echoes a little in the base, Tats walks right by him and briefly says "Im gonna see if she's Alive" then closes the front door, Shinku looks back then continues walking. He walks in the dining room and only finds Najanda sitting down with the map on the table, he tilts his head and asks "So whats next?", she shrugs and points somewhere on the map "We are gonna kill a corrupt rich person in Kyoroch" then Shinku crosses his arms "Don't we always kill rich people?". She makes a small laugh then looks towards him "Yes, I guess you can say that", he sits down then looks at the map, "Tomorrow night we will go there in squads, Tatsumi with Mine, Lubbock by himself, And You with Your Mother.", Shinku looks up and nods his head.

2 Hours later at Dusk, he walks in the room and sees Akame sitting quietly, she turns around and looks right at him "We lost another ally" she said in her quiet voice, Shinku walks to her and puts his hand on her shoulder "It's not the end just yet, im sure we can still win". She Closes her eyes and breathes through her nose "Alright, Thanks" then looks out the window, Shinku puts his sword away and sits on the bed, Akame looks back at him and asks "Have you ever thought about getting an Imperial Arms Shinku?", "Not really, im not sure if there is any that can suit me yet, and plus…..im keeping my Greatsword, for I am most familiar with it" he responds, Akame looks at his sword and feels a strange presence from it, she takes out Murasame to look at it for a bit then says "Just so you know, my sword is known for killing with one cut". Shinku takes a look at it then looks back at the wall "Im not really interested", Akame smiles and puts it away, she lays down and asks "What do you think we can do after we win the war Shinku?" then holds his hand, he closes his eyes and responds "I just want a peaceful life, with you and Kurome, Mother", Bright stars and a beautiful night sky are visualized in his head, and he sees the 3 of them sitting on the grass enjoying the night, back in reality he opens his eyes and looks at the floor, Akame covers herself with the blankets then says "Well Goodnight Shinku" then falls asleep, he gets up and slowly opens the door to get out, the hallway is dark and he walks outside to look at the stars.

The next day Kurome and the Jeagers are sent to the Kyoroch palace, to protect a man named Bolic, Bolic holds out his hand and introduces 4 beings, one was a black haired woman with a ponytail, one was a bulky white skinned man with a beard, the other was also a bulky man but with long hair and a long tongue, and the last one was a brown skinned girl. The one with long purple hair named Ibara boasts "We will be able to take out those pests with our eyes closed" then Esdeath points her rapier at him "You shouldn't Underestimate the enemy", Kurome looks around and holds her Swords hilt tightly. She looks at the man and frowns a little but he doesn't pay attention, the black haired woman begins to speak "I think we should hunt down Night Raid tonight before they enter the palace", the other ones nodded and guarded the throne.

*To be continued*


	58. Shinku vs Ibara

The next Night Shinku stands in a barren Grassland and looks around, Akame walks next to him eating a Chicken leg then looks at him "You want some?", He nods and she shares her meat with him. The Soldiers look around the place for any enemies then they continue walking, suddenly Ibara appears behind two Soldiers then cuts them apart, Akame and Shinku look back and see the demon, Ibara fets ready for a fight then reveals himself "I am one of the Rakshasa Demons, and im gonna stop you from assassinating my lord", Akame takes out her Sword but then Shinku walks in front of her "Mother, can I take him on?" then She looks at him "Ok". Ibara laughs and points at him "You fool, you cant take me on your own or otherwise, I will destroy you, Shinku Smirks and takes out his Greatsword, the demon looks at the weapon with shock then Shinku taunts him "Lets see about that", Akame gets a little worried but tjen looks at the sword "I sense something strange about his weapon" she speaks to herself. The demon charges and lunges for an Attack, but Shinku uppercuts him and throws one of his mini bombs, Ibara stretches his body to avoid the attack then lunges again, Shinku swings his weapon and cuts off his left arm "See, don't assume your gonna win, because im gonna be the one who stands on top", Ibara attacks but its blocked by the Greatsword. Akame smiles and whispers "He really has improved, and hes stronger too" then she continues to watch, Shinku charges then yells with his growling voice and swings his sword Horizontaly, the demon jumps behind him but gets kicked in the face by Shinku, Ibara gets ready for another attack then announces "Your not as bad as I thought, but I will wipe you out", Shinku gets in his Fighting stance then Grins "Don't get cocky". Akame cheers for him quietly then puts her hand on Murasame just in case, the demon punches him and is about to uppercut but Shinku block with his sword then falls back to the ground, he throws one of his throwing knives into his the demons eye then cuts off one of his legs, Ibara gets desperate then throws punches wildy but all attacks were blocked, Shinku throws a mini bomb in the demons mouth then waits, while Ibara is punching he feels the explotion burst out of his body then flies backwards, Shinku walks to him and stomps on his chest "Overconfidence is your downfall" then stabs the demon through the chest and walks to the edge of a cliff, there was nothing but darkness below then Shinku walks closer to the cliff, as he stopped he puts his feet on him "Now Go to hell, where you Belong!" thern kicks him off, Ibara screams as he falls into the dark abyss then vanishes, Shinku sheathes his sword then walks back to Akame "He is defeated Mother" then pats her head, Akame smiles and gives him the rest of her chicken "You did great Shinku, you definitely are stronger now", She walks with him then thinks to herself "I wonder if he can fight Esdeath".

Seryu stands on the mountains watching Tatsumi and Mine, she refuses to fight, but her insanity is taking over her body, rockets appear on her mechanical hands then she fires at them, Tatsumi puts on Incursio and carries mine somewhere safe, he puts her down and sees Sazuku, the black haired woman with the poney tail. She crosses her arms and gets ready for a fight "Why not you fight me boy, let the other woman take care of each other", Tats runs at her then kicks her in the stomach, crashing into buildings in the process. Meanwhile inside the Kyoroch palace, the lord appears to already be dead, Sheele walks away from the throne and waits, a portal opens and Zenith walks out of it, he walks to the throne then turns around "you may enter, my subjects", Demons walked out of the portal and snarled, Zenith kicks off the body and sits on the throne "This will be our little base, for now…."

*To be continued*


	59. A powerful Weapon

Meanwhile Najenda and Lubbock are close to the palace, they lean against the wall and hear some inhuman sounds, Najenda calls Susanoo and grits her teeth "Something doesn't seen right, they don't sound like normal Soldiers", Lubb looks around the corner and sees a pack of Demoms eating the corpses but one of them looks up at him. He turns to Najenda and makes a surprised look "That's because they aren't Soldiers", Su jumps in front of the entrance and pulls out his weapon "Lets see if we can still complete the mission mam" then attacks the demons, Najenda and Lubb charge inside and see more demons guarding the place, Lubb uses his strings to make a spear and stabs one of them. it proceeds to bite it off and slashes him on the chest, Su comes and kills it "You should be more careful" then battles the others, Najenda charges in the main hall and finds Zenith sitting on the throne watching, he leans forward a little and glares at her "Who might you be?". Najenda looks back at him shocked "I am Najenda" then steps back a little, Zenith crosses his arms and announces "I believe you were coming after this". He holds up the head of Bolic and throws it to the ground, Su comes in the main hall then Lubbock trips and falls inside, Najenda frowns and asks "How did you know we were after him, are you working with the empire?" Zenith nods "Negative, I have my own pursuits". Lubb gets back up and looks at him "I never seen anyone like this before, Have you Su?" Su holds his hammer "No, this is all new to me", Zenith extends his left arm and a shadow walks forward, Sheele with her flaming red eyes reveals herself and takes out Extase. Najenda was in complete shock, she was shaking "H-how are you alive Sheele?" but she didn't answer, Zenith leans back "Why not I show you just how much she has grown" then points at them, Sheele jumps and slams her weapon on the ground causing a shockwave. Everyone prepares for the fight and Najenda announces "Don't let your guard down, fight back no matter what!", Su swings at Sheele but the attack is blocked, she jumps and kicks his face sliding him backwards, Lubb tries to tie her legs with his strings but she dashes forward at him and punches his face and kicks his stomach. Najenda extends her metal arm to punch her but Sheele dodges backwards, Zenith watches the battle and clenches his fist "Now as you can see, I have definitely enhanced her fighting skill and strengthened her body, she is now my ultimate weapon". Sheele swings her scissors with sift speed and manages to cut one of Su's horns off half way, he clashes with her and gets pushed backwards, Najenda hits her in the back but it does nothing, she turns around and chokes Her with a tight grip, Lubb shouts her name and kicks sheele's face. He helps her back up "Are you alright?" then she nods "Not really, but I have a plan", Sheele battles Su then disarms his weapon, "Susanoo!" Najenda shouts "I will activate your trump card!" then extends her arm to him, blue energy flows out of her body and into Su, then he transforms, his body is now armor like with a red circle in the middle of his chest, his hair is now white and carries a blue sword. Zenith looks at him and says "Trump card huh" then stands up, Su charges at Zenith and shouts while swinging his blade, Zenith stops the attack with his left hand and is not affected, Su's eyes grew larger in shock then Zenith turns his head up "I sense your energy, this heat….is your limit", he charges a fireball on his right hand and exploads it on Su's face. As Su flies backwards Zenith teleports above him and stabs him straight in his heart, Najenda and Lubb stood in shock, Sheele watched as Zenith takes his blade out if the body, Zenith kicks su out of the way and looks at both Najenda and Lubbock, Su looks at Najenda and speaks his last breath "Im sorry Mam, I have failed you as an imperial arms" then his eyes shut closed.

*To be continued*


	60. Nostalgia

They looked at the body for half a minute before Sheele walks in front of them, ready to wing her scissors, just as it was about to reach Najenda's neck the floating beast she rode before crashes inside the castel, Zenith looks up and watches 2 people stand up, Tatsumi and Mine. Najenda and Lubb run at them but Sheele tries to catch them, Mine looks at her and kept staring, Tats looked also and was equally surprised "Woah, how is she alive?", Lub traps Sheele's legs before she can reach them and says "Lets just say it isn't completely Sheele anymore". Zenith approaches them with a summoned Sword in his hand, Tats looks into his eyes before the beast takes off "A Demon..?", Zenith swings his sword but Mine throws something at him before he lands a hit, As Sheele was going to jump to them Zenith touched her shoulder "There is no point in chasing them now, they are not our concern….as of now.." then walks away.

As the beast is flying in the air Tats asks Najenda "What exacly happened in there/", Lubb replies "There were Actually Demons in the palace, and they killed our target, then the bigger one killed Su", Mine looks down with a sad look "And…..what about Sheele…?" then Najenda looks at the sky "The Big Demon resurrected her and now he controls her". As Mine sheds a tear Tats comforts her "Don't worry, if its possible, we can bring her back to normal" then rubs her back, Mine smiles a little and touches his hand "Thanks Tatsumi", Lubb looks back at the palace and scratches his head "I think we might have another enemy to deal with besides the Empire", Najenda thinks about the Empire but then the potential new threat that could possibly be worse than it "We should focus on the Empire for the time being, and if we get the chance, we will deal with this new enemy, and bring back an old friend".

Meanwhile Shinku was sitting on the grass with Akame, "So….How do you think Kurome is doing?" she asked him, Shinku lets out a breath and replies "I hope she's ok", Akame smiles at him and notices his quiet tone, she holds his hand and looks at the moon "You got that quiet voice from me didn't you". Shinku also takes a look at the bright moonshine then nods slightly, "How was Night Raid going for you Mother, before I got here?" he asked, Akame closes her eyes then explains "Well…at first it was quite a change, fighting for a different group feels very different, but the more I stayed there the more I bonded with the people there, they all became my friends", She opens her eyes and looks at his sword, then some of the healed wounds on his right arm, She looks at him and turns her head "And…How was the Jeagers?". Shinku still gazes at the moon and has images of the other Jeagers including Kurome in his head, he lets out a quiet sigh then explains "It felt like looking for the Elite Seven again, its been a year since I have seen them, I never got to bond with Cornelia that much either, but when I came into the jeager base the nostalgia came flooding back, I even got to bond with Aunt Kurome more also, there was that orange haired girl with the dog also, we seemed to get along, and…..Esdeath, I know she is the enemy now, and we have to kill her, but she seemed like a nice person at heart, I never saw the other side of her though", Akame opens her mouth a little then hugs his arm "You…..bonded with Esdeath?" she asked him, he looks back at her and slightly looks down "Yeah". Akame cuddles his arm and looks into his eyes "It's ok Shinku, as long as you made some friends there, I am happy for you", she gives him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug "Now I need you to takes a nap ok, I don't want you to be sleep deprived", Shinku hugs her back and sleeps "Thank you Mother".

*To be continued*


	61. Upcoming Revolution

2 days later after a pleasant rest, Shinku was sent to the city to prepare for a upcoming revolution against the empire, after wandering the streets for a few minutes he notices a very tall man with bulky armor and a weird blond hairstyle walk past him, he then turns to Shinku with a serious and curious look on his face, Shinku looks back and squints. They glared at each other while frowning "This guy seems suspicious" Shinku thought, "He might be one of those Rebel scum, got to keep an eye on him" the man also said in his thoughts, they walk past each other and turned back to their direction, a young woman walks up to Shinku and says to him "You know, that's General Budo, a very feared person". "I see" he replies and looks back at the woman, she recognized his look and announces "You must be the Dark swordsman, I heard a lot about you!", Shinku sighs and crosses his arms "Im sorry but I don't have time to stand around and talk" then he walks past her, he turns around to look at Budo, "He looks dangerous, got to watch out" he says to himself.

Meanwhile Kurome looked out the window while eating her cookies, she sees 3 figures from afar, Tats, Lubb, and Budo, "They must be from Night Raid, maybe if they get captured, they can tell me about how sis and Shinku are doing" she thought to herself, she begins to see Tats go into Incursio form and strike Budo with no effect, Kurome eats her cookies again while walking away. Wave looks around at the hall and sighs "Whats wrong wave?" Kurome asks behind him. he turns around and points at the empty and barren room "This place has gotten emptier, we have been loosing people lately", Run comes in and reveals himself "At least we are left right?", wave looks down "I think we should start doing something about this war rather than standing idle", Kurome walks next to him and pats his shoulder "Im sure we could think of something Wave", he looks back and smiles "Thanks Kurome, now I think we should see what General Esdeath might need" then walks with her, Kurome thinks about telling wave about what the Empire truly might be, but she didn't want to make things worse so she stayed silent.

Shinku notices the sky is orange "Must be the evening" he thought, he arrives at the arena, but notices a cross in the middle of the field, he puts his fingers on his chin then frowns a little "They might be planning an Execution soon" he predicted, he sees a paper nailed to a brick wall then walks to it. It says that a member of Night Raid will be executed in the afternoon tomorrow, it showed a drawing of what looked to be Tatsumi, Shinku crushed the paper then drops it to the ground "How long have I been out here?" he asked himself. The sky got darker then rain started to fall, Shinku turns around and walks fast, as the fog covered the streets he notices Budo walking with only Tatsumi, he wanted to free him right here and now, but thought about the consequences in doing so "Damnit, yet another person of this team is going to get killed, but…..what happened to the other dude?", they soon disappeared into the mist and were unable to be seen. He runs somewhere else and runs into a crowd of people looking at all the notes about the execution, then he sees Akame and Mine hooded looking at the notes, Akame sees him and walks swiftly to him, she stops in front of him and looks at him with a sad look "Tatsumi is going to be-" Shinku looks up at the dark sky and crosses his arms "Executed, I know", she holds his hand and walks back to Mine, Mine's expression showed more sadness than Akame's, she looks down and crosses her fingers tightly "Oh no, Tatsumi", Akame puts her hand on her shoulder and looks at her "We will rescue Tatsumi, ok Mine" she said trying to comfort her.

*To be continued*


	62. Tatsumi's Rescue

Meanwhile Tatsumi was put in a prision cell, left to rot until the execution started, Esdeath enters and looks at him straight in the eyes "Hello Tatsumi" she said as she opened the door, Tats looks down and sighs "What do you want?" in a annoyed voice, she gives him a hug and messes with his hair, "Why do you treat me like this?" he asks, Esdeath looks at him and holds his face "Because Tatsumi, you were the one whole stole my heart, and I want to be with yo-" she was then interrupted by him "Enough, I don't want to be with someone who spreads destruction and chaos!", Esdeath froze and takes her hands off of him, Tats then looks back down at the floor "Besides, I already like someone…". She stood still with her eyes wide, "H-he likes another woman.." she said in her thoughts as tears began to fall from her eyes, she takes out her rapier and puts the blade beside his neck "Now Tatsumi, I will be the one to execute you…" then drags him out the cell, she puts him on the cross and walks upstairs, Tats looks around him to see that the platform elevated up to the arena, hundreds of people watched and cheered as he was going to be killed.

Meanwhile Shinku was sitting sitting in one of the rows in the arena bleachers, suddenly Esdeath walks out of the building with her weapon drawn "I will Purposely miss his vitals, and take him away with me, and I will kill that other woman" she thought, she stops in front of him and gets ready to purposely miss until the giant beast came above, Mine appeared in one of the bleachers then shot pumpkin at Esdeath, but making sure not to hit Tats, Esdeath dodges and looks at Mine, Shinku gets up and watches everyone else scream and run out of the place, he takes out his greatsword and runs to them, as he drops down someone crashes from the wall, Budo walks slowly and looks at him "So….You are Rebel scum". Shinku frowns and gets into his fighting stance, Esdeath shoots ice at the beast carrying Night raid and it falls to the ground, "I have heared that you are the Dark swordsman, and that you are skilled with that hunk of iron you call a Weapon" he announces as he punches both of his fists together causing lightning shocks to surround him "And now I want to see your power with my own two eyes", Shinku runs at him with fulls speed and swings his sword but is blocked by Budo's Gauntlets, he Punches Shinku and sends him against a wall. He gets back out and spits out blood "What…the hell…, what kind of power is that?" he says to himself, Budo slowly walks to him "Get back up, I want to fight the Dark swordsman, not a normal man" he speaks in a serious tone, Akame rises from the back of the beast and sees Shinku on the ground, she was about to help but is distracted by the many ice spikes Esdeath threw at them, Shinku runs at Budo again and jumps up, he throws a knife and a small bomb at him, Budo deflects them but catches a glimpse of him striking one of his Gauntlets, he felt a crack then kicks him away, Shinku looks at Budo and thinks to himself "I never felt this powerless before, there has to be some way to beat him, I can't die now, not while I have my Mother and Aunt to Protect". He lets out a scream loud enough to fill the stadium, Esdeath and Night Raid turned to see Him and Budo battling, she stood still and whispers "Shinku…, There you are, but…your fighting Budo, I thought you were with Us…., not to worry my friend, I will spare you", Leone and Akame watch them then Leone Yelped "Look Akame, your son is fighting Budo" Akame crosses her fingers and Pleaded in a worried tone "I just hope he will be ok…", Everyone else continued fighting, Shinku rises and gripped his swords hilt as tight as he can, his face was filled with Anger towards the General "Now listen you fucker, I have family and friends to protect, and I won't let you Kill them all!".

*To be continued*


	63. Shinku vs Budo

Shinku and Budo clashed and attacked each other, Budo jumps backwards and shootls lightning out of his guantlets but the attack was dodged, Shinku aimed his attack at his legs but was Unsuccessful, Budo blocked and grabbed Shinku by his cape "Is that the best you can do?", he slams Shinku on the ground and throws him forward, Shinku gets back up but noticed his cape was torn and tattered. He runs to him once again but then is about to be attacked, he stabs the ground and jumps up, able to avoid it, then he punches Budo and attempts to plant one of his bombs inside his suit, but Budo grabs his feet and slams him on the ground once again, he was about to stomp on him but Shinku rolled away. He grabbed his Greatsword but gets punched by Budo straight in the stomach, causing his Chestplate and Pauldron's to crack and break, revealing Shinku's torso "No" he muttered, Budo points his arms forward and shoots out lightning, but Shinku dodged and managed to destroy his Left Pauldron, Budo steps backwards and covers his left shoulder "Hm, not bad". Esdeath was able to watch part of the battle and was impressed "Nice going Shinku, but make sure not to Underestimate him" she addressed, Mine shoots Esdeath again but failed, she looked back at Mine and boasted "Nice try, but Tatsumi belongs to me!", Mine frowned and Argued back at her "No, he is mine!", Budo takes a large brick and throws it at Shinku, but he dodged then sprinted and shouted then swung his sword at Budo's chest, although able to do some damage it was not enough. "Not good enough" he said as he kicked Shinku in the face, sliding him backwards, Shinku had some trouble getting back up, he felt his face but it was still undamaged strangely, Budo Shoots lighting from his right arm but is blocked by Shinkues Greatsword, the force was able to push him against the wall and crash through it, Shinku screamed as he landed inside the capital. Akame was trying to run to him and cried "SHINKU!" with some tears, Budo crosses his arms and waits "Come out Swordsman, I don't have time for these games!", Shinku looks up and sees that he is in the Imperial armory, he slowly rises in pain then he spots something, The Suit of Fury, sitting in the same chair as it was before, Shinku looks at its black bear pelted Cape and Skull shaped helmet "I have an idea" he Spoke.

Akame reached her arm out for Shinku but remembers what he was able to survive, Tatsumi was able to break free from his prison and grabbed Incursio in it's sword form, he stabs the ground and chants something "Incursio, I need you to evolve for me, give me more power!", powerful winds filled the area as Tatsumi's body was changing, finally Incursio was equipped but looked different, more demonic with dragon like scales, Esdeath looked at Tatsumi with shock and fear "..Tatsumi.." she uttered. But something else was approaching from the destroyed wall, Budo looked at it and remained in position, Shinku was wearing the Suit of Fury, he donned a new cape and the suits superior durability, he slowly walks to Budo while staring, Akame, Leone, and Najenda all looked at him, Leone was paralyzed in fear "I-is that him?" she asked, Shinku's thoughts raced through his head "I feel stronger, it's like…..all that pain disappeared, I feel….numb", then he heard a familiar demonic voice speak to him "Finally, now's the time to release your ultimate weapon, Give in, Give in, Give in". the spirit Roared then something strange is occurring, Shinku's skull like helmet began to change form, as he moved around the helmet began to resemble more of a wolf, he growls as a black aura appears around him, once the helmet was done the eyeholes glowed red, Budo watched with complete shock as Shinku stared at him menacingly, while breathing like a wolf.

*To be continued, I hope everyone enjoys my story so far*


	64. The Berserk Wolf Strikes

He charges at Budo, flips sideways with insane speed and hits his Gauntlets, Budo shouted as he was pushed back, Shinku jumps backwards and front flips while attacking again, "His power has increased Tremendously!" Budo thought. Shinku barked as he punched him and jumped back, Akame was frozen in amazement "H-he moved very fast, faster than I could do" she said in a quiet voice, Esdeath was also watching but puts her focus back on Tatsumi and Mine, Budo shoots lightning but Shinku jumps over it, flips and manages to damage one of the Gauntlets. Budo screams and they both clash, sending strong shockwaves across the arena, as Budo tries to hit Shinku he misses and gets one of his arms chopped off. He screams as his lightning aura surrounds him but doesn't faze Shinku even a bit, "Looks like the General is pissed" Leone implored, He charges at Shinku and throws his fist at him, but he grabs Budo's hand and looks back at him in silence, "How can someone manage to match me in combat this quickly, is he even human" Budo thought. Shinku kicks him in the face and jumps up incredibly high, as Budo glared at him while aiming, Shinku stabs him in the air while diving back down, as they hit the floor another shockwave briefly fills the area, the fog disappears and reveals Shinku standing on Budo's body gripping his swords handle, somewhere on the top of the building Zorc stands, witnessing the entire fight "So you now bear the Armor, use it well, and know I still keep an eye on you" then he disappears. Shinku looks around the arena then sheaths his Greatsword, he shakes but manages to keep control of himself a little, "Shinku!" Akame run and Leone run to him, they seem intimidated but Shinku's helmet slowly disappears into his cape like magic, and reveals his face, bleeding a little from the battle, He smiles slightly while looking into his mother's eyes.

They look around and find the other battle going on, Mine shoots a large beam out of pumpkin and hits Esdeaths large ice shield, she uses all of her strength then lets go of the weapon, Pumpkin overheats and is permanently destroyed from within, Mine slowly falls down but Tatsumi catches her in time then reverts to normal, but with one of his eyes red. Esdeath barley survives the attack and breathes slightly, Shinku slowly walks to the flying beast but stumbles around a little, Akame and Leone help him balance "Are you alright Shinku?" Akame asked, he stayed silent but nods. Night Raid reaches the beast and flies away, Meanwhile they reach the base and get off the beast, Najenda and Tats walk inside with Mine while Akame and Leone stay outside With Shinku, Akame wipes the blood off his face with a cloth and asks "How did you get that suit Shinku?", he sighs and responds "I just found it inside the armory", Leone reverts to her normal look and has her arms crossed "While you were fighting, you acted kinda…..srange", he looks at his arm and grips his fist "I don't know how, but I think there must be a beast within". Leone touches her chin and smiles a little "So….how do you like your new look?", Shinku gets up and looks at his Gauntlets and his new suit, Akame looks at the base "I think we should see whats wrong with Mine" then runs to it, Shinku walks forward but crouches down, Leone offers him her hand "Cmon, I got you" she giggled with a smile on her face, he grips her hand and they walk.

Meanwhile Zenith sits on his throne but feels Shinku's presence and newfound power, he rises up and looks around the palace "I feel a….powerful presence somewhere, looks like there's someone I need to be cautious of", he also senses Budo's death and clenches his fist "And now that one of the Generals is killed, I can initiate an attack on the Empire, and take control of the capital".

*To be continued*


	65. New Demonic Threat

Shinku arrives inside the base and sees a door open "They might be there" Leone Assured, they walk in the room and see Mine laying on the bed with her unconscious gaze, "What happened?" Shinku asked, Akame looks down and crosses her fingers "Mine…is in a coma". Tats had his hand on her stomach and his other one holding hers, Leone puts her arm around her back "So I guess its just the four of us for now, but…what happened to Lubb and Su?", Najenda lets out her smoke and explains "Lubbock is dead, and Su was killed, by a mysterious enemy" then she walks out the room but looks back at Mine for a brief moment. Akame tilts her head slighty then whispers "A Mysterious enemy?", Leone looks at Mine with a sad look "Poor Mine, and poor Lubb", Akame looks at her and walks out of the room "I think we should give Tatsumi some alone time with her" then Leone replies "Yeah, right", as they walk in the hall they hear Najenda's voice call out "Shinku, can you come here please". Shinku turns behind him to see her waiting, he walks to her and asks "What is it mam?", She turns around and makes a gesture "Follow me, there are some things I want to talk to you about", they eventually reach her office then she sits down "The first thing I want to talk about is your new Armor, its actually an Imperial arms called the Suit of Fury, but it was feared and was abandoned to the armory because of its Dangerous Nature", Shinku crosses his arms and squints a little "Dangerous nature?" then Najenda explains further "You see, from what we have seen, it gives the user a more Berserk style of fighting, and may let your anger take control, thus making them unaware of who is friend or foe". She sighs then looks up at him with a smile "But I know you already have a Berserk style" then puts her hand on her chin, Shinku looks up and remembers his past fights then his most recent "I don't see a difference either", Najenda stands up and looks out the window "The second thing I want to discuss is….the new Enemy".

Shinku keeps his eyes on her then asks "New enemy, what is it?" then walks to the window, She turns her head to Shinku then lets out a sigh "I believe we are facing….Demons, you have experience with them right?", he remembers his fight with the Red Knight a year ago "Only once". She nods "I see, but it turns out that these Demons are lead by a powerful Leader, and seem to be more threatening than the Empire is, I fear that they will begin to attack us when we are worn down", Shinku grips his fists and looks forward "Alright, so we have two enemies to face", Najenda nods but slowly stares at the floor "But….the Demons also have Sheele, the purple haired woman you have met before, somehow they brought her back on their side and will give them an even better Advantage", Shinku turns around and walks to the door "Ok, I guess we have no choice but to kill her right?" Najenda huffed "No, we might find a way to break her free from their control, and bring her back to our side" then turns around, Shinku nods then walks out the room.

Meanwhile at night Kurome walks through the halls thinking about what to do, then she hears sobbing nearby "Who could that be?" she whispered, as she walks to the end of the hallway the sobs grow a little louder, then she noticed it came from Esdeath's room. She slowly opens the door to find Esdeath crying, Kurome puts her hands on her stomach and babbled "M-miss Esdeath?", Esdeath lifts her head off her desk and wipes her tears "Oh…Kurome, what are you doing up this late?", Kurome walks a little closer "Well I woke up to hear crying, so I came to see what it was about", Esdeath looks down and tries to control her tears "W-well….its T-Tatsumi".

*To be continued*


	66. Kurome's Message

One day later at the capital, the emperor was somewhere deep underground in a hidden base, he was looking at a giant mech taller than the capital itself "Maybe soon, you will be put to use, Shikoutazer". He raises his staff to teleport back to the throne then disappears, suddenly a small portal opens and a Demonic knight appears, "Now is the time to corrupt this machine for my master" he says to himself as he touches the mech, Zorc appears behind him and kicks. The knight gets back up and unsheathes his sword "Traitor" then Zorc also takes out his weapon "Why not you go back to your master, and tell him this plan of yours has failed". He teleports and backstabs the knight, as the body fell into the abyss Zorc looks at the mech "So this is the Ultimate Teigu, the Emperor plans on using this at some point, he either might succeed or terribly fail at controlling the immense power of this weapon" then disappears.

Meanwhile Zenith sits on his throne looking at the bright sunset, another Demon knight turns his head and asks "Sir, so why do we want to do this?", Zenith clenches his fist and slightly looks down "it is said that if we gain control of this realm by summoning the Dark Sigil, we would be able to become the dominant race of this planet". The knight crosses his arms "But is there any personal reasons for doing this?", Zenith remains silent for a few moments before putting his fist on the side of his helmet "The king of our realm wanted to please the Gods, so that our race would no longer be cursed and tainted, no longer worrying about being the worst vile race to exist, but since he was slain the task wasn't completed, I want to follow my Fathers beliefs and finish….what he started", "And what does that mean for the humans?" he also asked, Zenith looks straight at him and laughs "They will have to deal with taking the spot of the cursed, and they will be banished to our Hellish Deadlands".

Akame was in the city looking at the recent crucified corpses with the crowd of people, she notices a mark on one of them, "Is that….her code?" she whispers to herself as she pulls up her hood a little more, Meanwhile she reaches the base and walks in her room, Shinku looked at her while cleaning his new suit, she sits on the bed and sighs "I received a message….from Kurome". Shinku turns his body to face her and asks "Whats it about?" then she puts down Murasame "I don't really know, but she carved a code that I recognize", Shinku stands up and scratches his head "She probably thought about switching sides" but Akame looks down "Or maybe she wants a duel, to settle things", Shinku turns his head and asks "What is there to settle Mother, Aunt loves you, and she would never want to kill you", Akame looks straight at him "Remember when I left the empire, you probably thought I betrayed you both and turned evil, she may think the same…". Shinku touches her shoulder and sighs "Mother, I was with her, she still loved you, she also wanted to find you and bring you back safe, im sure she just wants to see you again and defect from the empire" Akame looks up at him with a shocked face then smiled "Alright", she stands up and pick up her weapon and its sheath, she turns around and smiles "Come with me, she probably wants to see you too Shinku", he nods and follows her out the door.

Meanwhile Kurome was sitting inside an old church while eating her cookies "You should be coming sis, I can't wait to see you again, and you probably brought Shinku with you too" she swings her legs around and sings a song, but she can also feel a dark presence coming from Yatsufusa, she ignores it and continues to sing.

*To be continued*


	67. Ash Crow

Deep in the forest, Akame and Shinku walk towards the church, "Never seen this place before" he addressed, Akame looks up and explains "While you were gone doing your missions, me and Kurome used to come here for our free time and play outside" then she had a smile on her face, Kurome looked at the ground for a moment then heard Akame's footsteps, she sees her and smiles "Sis!", Akame runs to her and gives her a big hug "Kurome!". Kurome cuddles and smiles happily "I missed you Sis, it's been a very long time", Akame holds her and smiles more "I missed you too Kurome", more footsteps were heard and Shinku enters the building, Kurome takes a look and shouts "Shinku!" then hugs him, Shinku pats her head "We came to see you Aunt Kurome, im glad to see you again". Kurome looks at his armor and says "You got a new suit too?" then he nods, Akame sits down and asks "Have you thought about Defecting Kurome?" , "Yes actually, but im also worried about how my 2 friends will feel" Kurome wondered. Akame hugs and says "Im sure they will realize what they are doing is wrong", Shinku looks at Yatsufusa and walks slowly to it, he picks it up then senses something "Do you think there is anything wrong with your weapon Kurome?" he asks her, Kurome tilts her head "I don't think so, why?" then he puts it back down "I feel a very strong….Demonic presence", Akame looked a little shocked and Kurome stands up "You think so?". As she came to grab it, the sword shook and started to glow purple, Akame gets up quickly and unsheathes Murasame "Stand back!" then Yatsufusa shot lightning in the air, Skeletons rose from the ground and raised their weapons, Shinku takes out his sword and gets ready, the Skeletons reach him but get destroyed by the impact, suddenly a giant metal Danger beast rises and roars, Shinku charges at it and begins to attack it. Akame grabs Yatsufusa and breaks it in half with Murasame, Kurome looks and is shocked, Akame touches her shoulder and shouts "Stay here Kurome, let me handle this" then runs to the beast, Shinku swings faster then throws some mini bombs at it, the beast punches him backwards and tries to stomp on him, Akame strikes its arm but no damage was inflicted "My blade is too small to hurt it, unless I can try stabbing its eye", she climbs on the beast and runs up his shoulders, she attempts to stab its eye but gets hit, she falls down but gets back up "Ouch, well….your gonna have to finish this Shinku". Shinku cuts it right arm but gets pushed back again, "I don't think I can kill it like this" he thought to himself, he looks at Akame and Kurome watching him with scared expressions, as he looked back at the beast a dark aura emitted around him, he grits his teeth as the wolf helmet rises from his cape and climbs on his head, covering his face, he crouches and jumps on the beast. He roars and cuts off its arm, Kurome was a little scared and asked "Sis, whats with him?", Akame remembers about his battle with Budo then replies "It's something his suit can do", Shinku flips on front of the beast and slashes through it with great speed, the beast roars and covers its wound "Wow, he's really fast" Kurome gasped, As the beast turns around Shinku jumps straight forward at its head and flits it open. The beast falls down and Shinku lands safely, he breathes lightly like a wolf and turns to see Akame and Kurome, all he sees are red phantoms, he slowly walks to them with his sword out then Akame stares at him while holding Murasame's hilt "S-shinku?", but Shinku stopped himself and the helmet disappeared into his cape once again. She runs to him and hugs "Im glad your ok", Kurome "Smiles and says "Wow Shinku, you gotten really strong now", Shinku hugs back Akame with his right arm and gives Kurome a nod, Akame pets Kurome and says "Im glad I have my sister back" then hugs Shinku again "Im also glad to have my Son".

*To be continued*


	68. Wave Defects

As they walk away from the church, Wave appears with his imperial arms activated "There you are Kurome" he called out, Akame blocks him away "What do you want?" she asks him, Wave reverts back to normal "I've decided that I wanted to defect, and that I want to take Kurome with me", Kurome walks in front of him and asks "When and why did you decide that?". He scratches his head and looks into her eyes "I just….feel that it's the right thing, I discovered some stuff and they really motivated me to do so", Kurome looks away "I…actually thought about defecting too Wave" she informed him, Shinku tilts his head a bit and whispers to himself "She thought about that too?", Kurome puts her fingers on her chin and cautioned "and I guess I can go with you too, we have grown closer too" with a smile, Wave sees Shinku "Oh hey Shin, been a while since we saw each other huh". Shinku jerks his head up and squints a little "Yeah, so your taking Kurome with you?", "I guess" wave replies back, Akame's eyes grew wider and she asked "Y-your taking her with you?", Kurome gives her a hug then smiles "Don't worry sis, I will be fine, and you can visit anytime you want", she also gives Shinku one too "See you later Shinku, take care of your mother ok" then Shinku hugs her back with his left arm and smiles slightly "I will Aunt". Waves walks over to Kurome and grins "Alright, lets go Kurome, lets find a nice place to stay" then Kurome follows him, Shinku crosses his arms and still had that slight smile, he looks to his left to see Akame watching them, she covers her face and sobs with tears streaking down "Kurome…..Kurome", Shinku walks to her and hugs "Its ok Mother, we will see her again" then Akame looks up and nods wiping the tears "O-ok".

Meanwhile in the slums of the city while it was still midnight, Sheele stood on top of a tower watching over, as she jumps off and lands safely, 5 demons emerged from the ground, 2 more came but were knights the civilians all ran away as they charged through the streets. Zenith remained on top of a larger tower, one of the knights next to him asked "So why do we start with the slums sir?", Zenith still had his arms crossed and slightly looks over "We got to start small right, we can't just charge straight into the capital even though our forces are superior, we got to be more aware of our enemies capabilities" , an army of demons all started slaughtering people at Sheele's command, as Imperial soldiers started shooting at her, she dodged the bullets and cut them in half. As fire started to irrupt from the streets and buildings Zenith jumps off the tower and lands, sending a shockwave, he stands next to sheele and holds a fireball on his hand, he throws it and it causes a small explosion.

In the capital the Emperor sat on his throne and sighed, a Soldier runs inside and kneels before him "Sir, I have bad news", he looks up and asks "What is it?", "There is an….Unknown enemy attacking the slums sir, I don't think it's the revolution, from what I've heard its…..Supernatural and inhuman", The Minister spits out his meat and looks at the emperor "Now we have to deal with these scum too, damn just as I thought we had the upper hand against that damn Night Raid". The Emperor looks down and stands up "I will take care of it, Honest…..Get the hanger doors ready", Minister Honest jumps back a bit and nods, the Emperor teleports in the Shikoutazer and gains control, the hanger doors open and the floor below elevates up, the giant mech was visible to everyone and he walked to the slums, each step shook the ground of the city, the mech looks up and Roars at the sky, Zenith Notices it and sees the mech, he doesn't get scared but instead laughs "You think that beast is enough to stop our might".

*To be continued*


	69. Empire vs the Demon Army

Suddenly a huge portal opens, and a giant horned Minotaur looking beast appeared, red fur covered most of its body, and its face was like a skull with glowing gold eyes, the emperor glares at the beast and shoots it with the mech's lazer, the demon survived the attack and roared. Zenith creates a flaming greatsword out of his hand and slaughters 5 people at once, he sees the Shikoutazer towering over the entire capital and also looks at his beast "Can your Giant mech surpass the might of our beast?", Sheele kills a lot of Imperial soldiers left and right, she stops on front Zenith and watches the fight while the other demons get the job done. Zenith watches as the mech battles the beast "Sheele, use this battle as a lesson, when theres a big challenge towering over you, bring something even bigger", Sheele looks back at him then watches the fight again, as the beast claws through the mech, it kicks back the beast and throws an even bigger lazer at it, the beast dodges it and the beam destroys part of the city. The beast punches it then attempts to hit its chest, Shikoutazer grabs its fist and twists it, the beast roars and steps back, the emperor breathes heavily as he controls the mech with all his might "Is that all you got you wild animal?", the beast roars and emits a powerful aura, the mech punches its stomach then its face. Meanwhile Esdeath was walking through the capital halls, she hears loud noises coming from outside "Now what could that be?" she asked herself, she gets outside and sees the Shikoutazer battling the beast and flames covering the slums, Esdeath was very surprised and stood watching "The Emperor is fighting a giant beast, but….where did it come from?", a Soldier runs to her and bows down "General Esdeath, a strange but powerful enemy were attacking the slums, they slaughtered hundreds, and im afraid they are Devils", Esdeath stared down at him with her blue eyes, she stomps on his back and commands "Send all of your good soldiers out there and deal with the threat or else im the one your gonna worry about". He shakes and gets back up "Y-Yes mam!" then runs off, she looks back at the fight and watches, the Shikoutazer charges up a lazer, the emperor holds the button for as long as he can "N-Now say goodbye beast!", he shoots a big lazer at the beast, incinerating it to dust as it roared at the sky, Zenith touches the mech's foot and sent a strange energy on it, the emperor breathes very heavily and is sweating, but he notices red lightning around him, it electrocutes him intensely and travels through the mech, the emperor screams in pain and slowly falls down, he reaches for the controls but then he blacks out. The Shikoutazer gains glowing red eyes and starts to move on its own, it clenches its fist then roars, as Esdeath walks back inside she sees the minister "Sir, it seems we are under attack", he trembles and pled "I notice that" then a portal opens inside, Zenith and Sheele appear in front of them, Zenith grabs the minister by the throat then cracks his neck, Esdeath looks at him with fear and realizes that she remembers him "Its him, the demon from before…". As the soldiers shoot at them Sheele jumps and cuts them apart, Zenith throws the body away and glares at her "We meet again.., Esdeath", she slowly takes out her rapier and gets in her stance "Why are you here?", he summons a straight sword and explains "Lets just say that soon the earth will have a new dominant species". She frowns then charges at him with an attack, he kicks her in the jaw then attempts to stab her, she creates an ice barrier then dodges back, Sheele turns around and then attacks, Zenith Holds out his hand and says "Sheele, let me handel this one", she nods then runs outside, Esdeath holds out her arm and shoots ice at him but they get melted as he incinerates them, Sheele sees portals open and a bunch of demons gather around the capital, the Shikoutazer roars as it stomps and destroys buildings.


	70. Ice Queen loses her Throne

Zenith throws a fireball but gets blocked by an ice shield Esdeath created, as it shatters she sees Zenith lunge at her and punch her face, he hits her stomach and she can feel intense pain, as she shouted in agony Zenith kicks her face through the capital door "Esdeath, I can sense your hiding power, you might want to unleash it before I end this quickly". Esdeath coughs out blood before getting back up "As you wish!", she shouts as she slams the ground and creates walls of ice surrounding them, Zenith stands still waiting for her to attack, Esdeath jumps high then sends ice spikes at him, he teleports away and summons a scimitar, she drop kicks him from above but he blocks her foot with his left hand. He grabs onto it and slams her down, Esdeath manages to kick his face and moves away. Zenith looks up at her and glares "Is this all you can do?", Esdeath breathes heavily and thinks to herself "he is Extremely strong, I need to use my ultimate move, it's the only thing I have to stop him", she puts her hand on the symbol on her chest and it glows blue, Zenith decides to charge at her but before he could reach her she chants "Mahapadma!", time freezes around them and Zenith is frozen in place. Esdeath takes out her rapier and walks to him "Now I will be the dominant one", as she was about to stab him she sees his fist reach her stomach, Zenith regained his movement and time resumed as normal, he then grabs her by the neck and chokes her "It's over", he summons a fireball on his right hand and blasts her off forward, she screams as she falls down to the city streets, Zenith looks down for a brief moment then walks back inside. Esdeath survived but is badly injured, she looks around her to see tons of flaming houses and citizens being chased by demons, she gets back up and covers her wound "I-I need to find a place to H-hode, until I can recover", she looks around and walks to a safe area.

Meanwhile Akame was called to the meeting area alone, Najenda speaks "I have a mission to give you, it's about….the city", Akame tilts her head and asks "What about the city?", "It is currently being attacked by this new enemy and the Empire is in pretty bad shape, I want you to go there and see whats going on", Akame puts her fingers on her chin and looks slightly down "Aren't we against the empire?". Najenda sighs and announces "Yes we are, but I want you to see the damage and report back to me once you have enough information about what's going on there", Akame nods and walks back, Tats walks past her but then stops "Hey Akame, where are you going?". She turns around "The boss sent me on a mission, I will be back", as she walks out the door she could see the blazing fire from miles away. She stands on shock and then spots the Shikoutazer roaring at the sky, she quickly runs through the forest In a hurry "I wonder what's really going on over there, I need to get there fast", 40 minutes pass and she reaches the destroyed city gates, as she opens it she could see many demons slaughtering and killing people, a demon knight sees her and unsheathes his weapon "This is the end Mortal!", Akame takes out murasame and slices a part of his skin killing him "What are these" she asks herself. She hides from any demons looking for humans to slay, meanwhile Zenith walks out the building again and drops down to the streets, he looks around and senses Akame somewhere "Hm", Akame reaches a large flat area with no buildings, "Did the giant monster cause all this" she curiously asks herself. As she looks around Zenith approaches from behind "Another mortal I see", Akame turns around to see him, she frowns and holds Murasame with both hands "Who are you, did you cause this!" she questioned him, he summons a straight sword and points it at her "I am Zenith, and yes, me and my Demons caused all this destruction", Akame's eyes widen and she gets into her fighting stance "Demons…?".

*To be continued*


	71. An unstoppable force? Akame vs Zenith

Meanwhile Najenda calls Shinku and Tats in the room, "What is it mam" Shinku asks, she looks up "Iwant you two to go after Akame, see if she needs any help", Tats shakes his head and turns around "After all, the city is filled with monsters", Shinku turns his head and asks "Wait, how did you know", "The boss told me" he replies. Najenda throws her cigar in the trash "Oh, take the flying beast with you, its our permanent ride for now on" then inhales some air, Tatsumi and Shinku walks fast out the door and see the flaming city, Shinku crosses his arms and turns around "So I saw that your armor has evolved, will it be enough to take down Esdeath for good?", Tats puts his hands in his pockets and looks up "I think so, but I also saw your new suit's power, maybe we both have surpassed the people we admire", he makes a slight smile and walks forward to the flying beast.

Zenith stands up straight and walks slowly to her, Akame runs behind him, seemingly teleporting but Zenith kicks her backwards "It will take more than your speed to win this fight" he says in a serious tone, he swings his sword at Akame but she blocks with Murasame, "I can feel the force of that blow, it's a power I never felt before" she thinks. She kicks his gut but it did little "You call that a kick, that feels like a kids rubber ball" Zenith tauntingly says, Akame frowns and swiftly swings her weapon at him repeatingly, Zenith grabs her face and bangs it on his knee, she shouts in pain then touches her forehead, Zenith summons a spear and throws it at her, Akame dodges "Demons really are strong, I must not let my guard down" she says to herself. She looks at her Murasame and tilts her head "I wonder if I can use my trump card, it may be the only way to win", Zenith kicks her face and summons a Katana "An Assassin's pride, what rubbish" he cursed, Akame gets back up and looks at her arm "I heard this is the only way to access it" she puts her blade on her arm and slightly cuts it, she grits her teeth and looks down, a dark red aura begins to surround her, she begins to shake as strange red marks cover her body, she looks back up and her eyes glow a brighter red. Zenith throws a fireball at her but she dodges, he moves his head slightly up "Hm, it looked like she instantly disappeared, her speed must have increased" he thinks, Akame appeared above him and attacks, he teleports behind her and kicks her back, the impact sent a small shockwave, Akame screams with a demonic layer of her voice and jumps up then kicks his face, it slightly moves his head "That wasn't half bad" he says. He grabs her foot and slams her back down "But still not good enough", he slams her on a building and kicks her stomach, Akame kicks his gut again and jumps up, she lands back down "everyone in this entire city is suffering because of you, so you even have mercy for them, if not then I won't show mercy to you either, Evil Entities like you should be purged!" she shout with all her strength. Zenith turns his head to face her and replies "You may think you're the innocent ones but look at the damage your causing yourselves, this war, and the daily activities committed by you lowly mortals, maybe you should be purged", Akame shouts again and runs to him with insane speed, Zenith summons 30 swords from the air and shoots them at her, Akame dodges and swings them away as she tries to reach him, she jumps high in the sky then dives down, Zenith moves to the side and cuts her left forearm off and her weapon drops ti the ground, Akame screams in agony and reverts back to normal as she drops down. Zenith picks up her severed arm and throws it back then walks to Murasame, he picks it up then sets it on fire, incinerating it to ashes, Akame looks and is worried to the core, she starts to feel useless "I-I failed, he is…to strong..", Zenith Grimaces at her with a flaming aura surrounding him, ready to kill.

*To be continued*


	72. Only 3 remaining

He walks to her and stomps on her stomach with great force, Akame screams as she tries to escape but is too weakened to do so, "To be honest, you put up a decent fight, but your power up wasn't enough to challenge me" Zenith explains while summoning a scimitar, Akame couldn't do anything, she stayed on the ground ready to meet her fate, as Zenith holds up his conjured weapon he hears a roar in the distance, he looks around and notices it wasn't the Shikoutazer, but the flying beast. The beast lands and dirt spreads across the area, Shinku jumps off and sees Zenith, Zenith stares back and tightens his grip on the weapon "So this is where that powerful aura came from…", Shinku turns to see Akame severely injured "Mother!". He charges and swings his Greatsword and Zenith, pushing him backa little, he sheathes it and picks his mother up "Don't worry mother, we will get you back home", Tatsumi sees Akame hurt and missing her left forearm "Poor Akame" he whispers, Zenith puts his arms down and watches them retreat, Shinku gets on the beast and they fly back to the base, Zenith looks back at the carnage his demons and the Shikoutazer are causing then crosses his arms "Now, where was I".

Meanwhile as they enter, Najenda and Leone notice the defeated Akame, Leone runs and her eyes grew in shock "W-what happened!?", Akame sobbed on Shinku's shoulders while being carried, "She was badly hurt, and was almost killed" Shinku sadly informed them. 5 minutes later Akame was laying on her bed with her injuries covered and her amputated forearm covered as well, Najenda looks away with a sad look "So she was badly hurt by….the enemies leader?", Shinku and Tats nod "Yeah, he looked really strong" Tatsumi replied, Najenda remembers images of Zenith flashing in her head, and she quietly says to herself "It was him". Leone puts a small bag of ice on Akame's forehead and asks "What are we going to do now, Akame can't help us until she fully recovers", Najenda sighs and looks at Shinku and Tatsumi "Not to worry, we still have the two of them", Shinku watches Akame sleep and Tats looks up "Huh?", "You two are the most powerful in our group now, both of you have grew and gained powers that surpass our expectations, we have not lost all hope just yet", Leone looks at them and smiles, Najenda walks away and Tats crosses his arms "looks like it's just the 3 of us now", Shinku stands up straight "I think we should give her some time to heal".

2 minutes later the 3 of them sit in the dining room, Shinku puts his hand on his face and stays silent, Leone comforts him and touches his shoulder "She will be healed in no time, I promise", he turns to her and nods slowly, Leone gives him a hug and slowly rubs his back for comfort, Shinku has a slightly confused look but accepts her embrace, Tatsumi grins a little and looks out the window, thinking about the allies that died and that they didn't die all in vein. He then sighs "Mine, I will win this fight for you, for that is how much I care for you" he says to himself, Leone pets Shinku's head and looks around "So Murasame is destroyed?" she asks in a curious tone, Tatsumi looks back and replies "I thinku so, she didn't have it with her when we found her". Leone sighs and looks down "He must really be a powerful enemy", Shinku shakes his head "He may be stronger than Esdeath, by the looks of it", meanwhile they walk outside to see the afternoon sky while the city was still in flames, Shinku crosses his arms and glares at the burning city, Leone and Tats look as well "Even if it's just the 3 of us, we can still win, as long as we have hope" Tatsumi says to encourage them, Leone smiles and nods "Yeah, we can beat their asses", Shinku remains silent, but slightly smiles from encouragement.


	73. Evolving Strength

Meanwhile the fire started to fade in the city, the demons have already taken over, knights now roam the streets, citizens fled trying to find a Safe haven, in the area where Zenith recently battled, Zorc appeared looking at the war torn city. As he looks around he finds Akame's severed arm "I see, she has been disarmed", he picks it up and takes a look at it, he cleans it then sees the Capital, now bearing a lot of damage "Now he owns this place, the Empire must be extinct, or at least short in numbers", he looks turns his head down then teleports away. in the Capital Zenith sits on his new throne and Sheele stands next to him, he sees the destroyed city now in his Possession and speaks "Now that the city is ours, let the mortals suffer trying to survive", he watches his demons patrolling the streets and adding their own weaponry to the walls, all the flags of the Empire no longer blow in the wind, there are way more demons than Humans in the city, Zenith rests his elbow on his throne and puts his fist on the jaw of his helmet "May the Empire burn to ashes".

In the hallways Najenda looked out the window, then Zorc arrives behind her "Hello mam", she turn around and asks "Who are you?", he responds "Im Zorc, and I have a delivery to make", he gives her Akame's left arm but Najenda jumps in shock "What!". He explains "Your warrior Akame has lost this arm, and im giving it back, perhaps it can be restored back to her body", Najenda calms down and nods "Ah, well that's a relief, but how are we going to put it back?" she asks, Zorc puts the arm on a nearby counter and conjures a yellow glow "I have magic that can also heal, but it will take a while to restore an arm back to its owner", he crosses his arms and informs her "On the other hand, the Empire has greatly decreased in numbers due to the crisis at the capital, now the Demons are the bigger problem". Najenda touches her chin then sighs "Im glad the Empire has fallen, but now we have an even bigger problem, we are at a heavy disadvantage, unless we can get as much Rebels as we can", she turns her head to Zorc and asks "Would you mind helping us, I think you can be a useful ally?", Zorc nods "Alright, I have helped 2 of your people before, and i am in favor of this so called Night Raid".

Meanwhile Shinku, Tatsumi, and Leone were hunting beasts for lunch, Tats was in his evolved Incursio state cleaving through beasts like nothing with his spear, decapitating some and beating others to death with his fists. Shinku was also cleaving through them with his weapon, he kills one with a throwing knife then sheathes his Greatsword as he is finished "Well that's about it", Tats walks around then looks at his left hand, he thinks about a Fireball then suddenly one appears in his hand "Woah" he silently says, he throws it and it kills 6 Beasts upon its radius. "I feel as if im gaining new abilities as it evolves" he exclaims to himself, later he reverts back to normal and walks to the others, Shinku and Leone were sitting on a log after killing the monsters, they see Tats then Leone happily says "Were finished here, so how is Incursio doing?", Tats thinks for a little then replies "I feel like im growing stronger and stronger as Incursio is evolving, its impressive". Leone stretches then looks at the base "I think we should get going, the boss might give us something to do, and maybe you can reveal your absolute strength as we go though the mission", Tatsumi nods then turns around, Shinku gets up and breaths a little "Alright, lets finish this" he says, Later at the base they arrive to the meeting area and see Najenda sitting on her throne as usual, she smokes then inhales "Alright, it's time to meet this new threat face to face", Shinku crosses his arms then waits to hear what she has to say.

*To be continued*


	74. Invading The City

"You 3 will be going to the city and stopping this threat, I called for some soldiers from the Revolution to come help" Najenda announced, "What about the Empire, aren't they a threat too?" Tatsumi asked her, She nods and explains to them "Their numbers have greatly decreased, but there still may be some people out there, but they might end up helping us", Leone scratches her head "What makes you think that?", Najenda slightly facepalms "Don't you see the city in ruins, they want their capital back right?, so we have a chance to gain more people on our side". "Oh.." Leone thought and gets serious again, Shinku steps forward once and Addressed "Alright, lets send these bastards back to their home", Later as they were about to ride on the beast, Leone pats Shinku's back and asks "Hey.., maybe later we can spend some more time together", he turns and looks at her for a moment, she gave a slight grin and waited for his answer, he smiles slightly and responds "Ok".

Meanwhile loud footsteps were heard in the streets, Esdeath was looking around and thought to herself "I may have not recovered completely, but im still able to use most of my powers now", she slays 2 demons beside her in a split second, a knight charges at her but she impales him with an ice spike from the ground, suddenly a swarm of them surround her with a taller and more menacing knight stands in front of her, as Esdeath creates a longer blade on her rapier with ice the demon knight grabs it and burns the ice to flames, she frowns with an angry look and stabs his throat "All of you should be bowing to me, I am the empires strongest!".

Sheele watches the city then notices Esdeath fighting the demons, Zenith stands behind her "Shes still alive I see, she isn't as weak as I thought", he looks at sheele then points at Esdeath "Why not you finish the job for me, melt the ice with embers", she nods and runs out of the capital. The flying beast manages to land safely and they jump off, Tats crosses his arms and explains "Alright, before we can get to the boss, lets try taking out the enemies that will pose a threat to us", Shinku nods and unsheathes his Greatsword "Ok, Leone, let's go find some demons to slay" then Leone punches her fists together "Alright, let's kill these savages". They run somewhere in the city looking for demons then Tatsumi wanders off, as he walks he could hear blood being spilt, he turns his head to the left to find Esdeath standing on a pile of corpses breathing heavily, she turns and sees him "T-Tatsumi!?", she jumps off then points her weapon at him "If I can't have you, then no one can", Tats summons Incursio then clenches his fists "You still have a grudge about that, even though your entire city is in ruins, instead of setting aside your frustrations to help survivors, you decide to stick to your own personal goal, you make me sick", she stays still and moves around "Let's see if you can defeat me now", Tatsumi smirks behind the void of Incursio's mask then replies "I don't want to defeat you…I want to kill you". Esdeath screams with fury then attacks him, but then Tatsumi parries and punches her in the gut, the force of the punch made Esdeath spit out blood, she steps back and thinks "He is way stronger than he was when he first evolved his teigu, and I am a little tuckered out with that battle with the demons", Tats jumps at her then punches her face at the nearest building, as Esdeath was floating in the air above a tall building Tatsumi grabs her face then slams her straight through the roof, he repeatedly punches her stomach, her eyes grew wide and Tatsumi's final punch made the building expload, Esdeath layed on the ground but Tats grabs her by the bang then kicks her forward, he stands still waiting for her to attack.

*To be continued*


	75. Fire Melts Ice, Tatsumi vs Esdeath

Esdeath slowly gets back up and shoots an ice spike at him, but he tilts his head slightly and avoided damage, she frowned then slowly started to smirk "Well, this will be fun", then Tats seemingly teleported in front of her then kicked her head. He started throwing rapid punches and kicked her stomach with his knee, as Esdeath tried to stab him he summoned his spear and cuts the blade, Esdeath steps back a little and held her arms up "I guess hand to hand will do", Tats charges and punches her face then as her body turned he kicks her back. She gets up and summons a ice ball to throw, but Tats conjures a fire one and melts it, Esdeath threw punches but most of them were blocked, then she manages to kick his leg and punch his chest, he flies back but jumps forward, they threw punches at each other then punched each other's faces. Esdeath breathed heavy then puts her hand on the ground, giant spikes surrounded the area they were in, she smirks then gets another ice ball "Now theres no where for you to run!", Tatsumi crosses his arms and looks slightly down "You'll be the one runnin", She throws the ball at him but he kicks it away. Esdeath clenches her fist and frowns for real "I should start getting serious", she jumps in front of him and punches his face, he grabs her fist and slowly looks back, he punches her gut twice and kicks it, she fell down in pain then gets kicked on the forehead.

Tatsumi looks at his fist and glares back at her "Time to finish this", he comes up with a plan then summons 2 fireballs, he merges them together then it got a little bigger, he started to shout as he charges the attack, Esdeath notices the wind is getting a lot stronger then charges an attack of her own, she summons an ice ball but it created blue flames. Tatsumi kept on charging his attack then he grunted as it started to get harder to control, he looks at Esdeath then quietly says to himself "I would have liked hit for us to be allies and maybe I would have considered your feelings for me, but unfortunately that never happened, im sorry", his attack was ready then he screamed "Inferno stream!" and it fired, the stream of fire was hot enough to make Esdeath sweat greatly, She screamed then fired her beam of blue flames, the collision started to crumble the buildings nearby. Tatsumi shouted with all his might then the flames got bigger and started to overwhelm Esdeath, She noticed she was loosing then made a sad face "Goodbye Tatsumi…, my love..", the attack was burning her body and she screamed in pain then was burnt to ashes, the flames scorched the area forward and some demons were caught in the chaos.

As the fight was over Tatsumi breathed heavily then looks up at the sky, he notices his armor hasn't disappeared from using a lot of power "Huh, I think my body has become powerful enough for the armor to last a whole day" then looked around, Meanwhile Zorc had finished restoring Akame's arm back, Akame was still asleep and breathed lightly as she dreamed, Zorc walks out of her room and senses that Tatsumi had killed Esdeath "Very well, that boy managed to beat the general". Shinku and Leone had killed many demons around them, Shinku placed his foot on one's head "I think we aren't finished yet", he sees that Sheele had run into them, Leone stares at her and couldn't move, Sheele holds the hilt of Extase with both hands then points the blades at them "Eliminate". Leone turns and asks "..B-but how, how is she alive and why does she want to attack us?", Shinku notices the red eyes and remembers she had purple "Maybe it's not the same Sheele", Shinku unsheathes his Greatsword and gets ready for battle, Leone hesitates then gets prepared also, Sheele stares at them with bloodlust and slowly walks towards them.

*To be continued


	76. Return of S

Sheele looks at Them then starts getting memories flashed in her head, she holds her forehead and looks back, Shinku slowly approaches her then starts to swing, She clashes her weapon with his then tried to kick his knee, Leone grabs her hand then throws her to the side then kicks, "Sheele, remember me, its Leone" Leone reminds her, Sheele glares at her then shakes a little "L-Leone..", her head starts to hurt as she tries to control herself "No Sheele, you are my servant, do not try to rebel" Zenith commands her in her head while remaining in the capital. Sheele grits her teeth and attacks Leone, she manages to cut her stomach a little but Shinku charges into her, She clearly sees his face then starts to remember "Is that, the guy I saw before, whats he doing on our side-" she says in her head but is being controlled, she kicks his gut then swings at his legs, Shinku jumps over the blade then swings back at her, he cuts Extase in half but only one of the scissor blades remain undamaged, making the trump card useless. Sheele punches his face and chest then tries to hold him in place, Shinku tries to escape then hits her stomach with his elbow, Sheele grabs the Undamaged scissor blade then swings rapidly at him, only for the attacks to be blocked and countered, Leone comes up with an idea then calls out "Remember Mine, your dear friend, she really misses you and so do the rest of us!". Sheele stops and twitches "Mine, Leone, Akame, and Lubbock, I miss you all too" then clenches her fist, Zenith holds up his head and tries to remain in control "Sheele, listen to me, those mortals only use you for their needs, I am the one trying to help-", a gunshot flies past him, losing his connection to sheele he turns to see nothing. Sheele bends down and holds her head, Shinku was about to attack her but he sheathes his greatsword "Maybe she isn't completely lost" he says in his thoughts, Sheele lets out a scream then briefly falls down, Leone runs to her and watches "Sheele..?", after a few seconds of breathing Sheele looks at Leone then gives her a smile "Leone..", her eyes return to their normal color then slowly gets back up.

Leone hugs her then starts to sob "It's been a really long while since your death, im glad to see you back again", Sheele hugs back and comforts her "Its ok now, im alive again, I don't know how, but i will find out soon", Leone smiles and wipes the tears away, she notices she isn't wearing any glasses and asks "Hey, what happened to your glasses?". Sheele feels her face and realizes she isn't wearing them, but her eyesight is a lot better, she smiles lightly then puts her hands together "I don't think I need them anymore", she glances at Shinku then points at him "Hey, your Shinku right?", He turns to see her and responds "Yeah..", Sheele approaches him then scratches her head "Weren't you fighting us before, why are you helping all the sudden?. Shinku touches his chin then explains "My mother convinced me to join and I accepted", Sheele turns to Leone and asks another question "His Mother?", Leone giggles a little then puts her hands behind her back "He means…Akame", Sheele turns back to him "Akame's your Mother, well she did tell me she adopted a son back with the empire, and I guess that's you" she said with a smile. She moves her body around a little and looks slightly down "Im sorry we didn't get to know each other too well, but I promise we can change that", Shinku looks into her eyes then slightly grins "Alright", Sheele looks at Leone "Hey, i wonder how Tatsumi is now?", Leone smirks and looks at the sky "He has come a long way". Back at the capital Zenith looks around to find who tried to shoot him, he shrugs it off a minute later then walks away, but somewhere in the halls somebody was hiding behind a pillar, Seryu glares at him with a frown.

*To be continued*


	77. Limits Surpassed, Tatsumi's Trancendance

Meanwhile at a house not too far from the capital Wave looked out the window to see the Shikoutazer, he walks outside then Kurome looks out the door "What's wrong wave?", she turns to see the city and was supprised and shocked, Wave activates his grand chariot then tells her "Kurome, stay here, I will take care of this ok". She slowly nods then asks "Can you please help my sis and my nephew out there?", he turns and nods, suddenly he activates another teigu with wings, Wave remembers asking Run for it when he felt he might need it in the future", he flies up and heads towards the ruined city "Ok Tatsumi, let's see what your up to". In the city the Shikoutazer wakes up and roars, Tatsumi looks up and clenches his fists "Looks like we got another problem" then dragon wings appear out of his back, he flies to the mech and punches its torso, it turns to him and shoots its lazer at him, Tats quickly glides away then throws 3 fireballs at it, the mech attempts to grab him but misses. Tats punches its face and hits it with his summoned spear but not a lot of damage was dealt, Wave arrives and kicks its face, Tats turns and asks "Wave, why are you here?", he replies "Im here to stop the empire", Tats scratches his helmet and informs him "This actually isn't about the empire, some demons somehow took over this entire city and now the empire has fallen by their hands", as wave was fighting the mech he turns to Tatsumi and says "Wait what" then gets punched. The Shikoutazer roars as it charges up a bigger lazer at them but misses, Wave and Tats attack it on both sides but no effect, the mech chops Tatsumi straight down and he crashes, Tats gets a vision of Mine really worried about him, he reaches out to her "Don't worry Mine, I will survive" then wakes back up, he flies back up and looks at both of his fists "Ok Incursio, I need your strength once more, to protect my friends, to save everyone in this city, please lend me your power!". Wave was continuing the fight but looks to see Tatsumi covered in a big flaming aura, the Shikoutazer turns to watch him as Tats begins to change a little, his horns got longer, his gauntlets and leggings grew more armor, his chestplate gets thicker and pauldrons grew spikes, Tatsumi has evolved once again, the sunlight shines on his new look as if he was a god and the flaming aura was still present. Wave stares at him for a brief moment "Tatsumi…" then the Shikoutazer begins to charge up another attack, it fires another lazer but Tats counters with a fireball, it hits the mech face and does decent damage, Wave attack the mech again and charges up a blue fireball, the sun begins to set and the others see whats happening "Incursio evolved again?" Leone mutters, Sheele rubs her eyes and asks "Tatsumi has Incursio now, what about Bulat, and how strong has he gotten", Leone explains to her that Tatsumi has inherited Incursio after Bulats death and has been progressively getting better with it as it evolved, Sheele smiles "Woah, he has become amazing!" she excitingly said, Shinku keeps a lookout for more demons and unsheathes his weapon "I hope he's able to defeat that thing also". Tatsumi lands back down to the ground and makes a plan, he charges back up at the Shikoutazer and punches its torso, but he keeps on charging into it and screams as he tries to fly through it, Wave sees what he is doing and calls him out in concern "Tatsumi, what are you doing?", Tats manages to fly through the mech and makes a big hole through its chest, the Shikoutazer was about to fall but Tatsumi throws a fire beam at it to speed the process, the mech falls to the ground in defeat and deactivates. Tatsumi breathes heavily as he flies back down, he looks at himself and wonders "How am I still able to keep this on?", he walks through the streets and looks up at the sunset, he clenches one of his fists and smiles behind Incursio's mask "I have surpassed my limits, now Shinku, can you do the same?".

*To be continued*


	78. Honorable StreetFight

Meanwhile in her room, Akame wakes up and sits up on the bed, as she rubs her eyes Najenda and Zorc walk inside, Najenda smiles "Akame, your awake, and your arm is back in place", Akame looks at her restored arm and smiles "Who did this?" she asked, Najenda extends her arm towards Zorc "This is who". Akame's eyes lit up and she puts her hands together "Z-Zorc, what's going on here?", Zorc rests his shoulders and explains "Mam, I believe I ran into this woman, and I agreed to help you out once more", Akame smiles then remembers what happened, her smile turned into a worried look "W-What about Shinku, and the others?" Najenda looks out the window "I sent them into the city, they should deal with this threat, and soon I will get ahold of reinforcements from the rebels". Akame shakes "I need to go!", as She tried to get out of bed Najenda stopped her "Akame, you cant go, your still injured and your sword is broken!", Akame stops and lays back in bed, she shakes more and looks at her "Im sorry, and I know, Murasame is broken". Zorc crosses his arms and looks out "I believe you engaged in battle with the one named Zenith", Akame nods and frowns while clenching her fists, Zorc continues to speak "He is a powerful Demon Prince, Zenith's level of power towers over the one named Esdeath", "Have you fought him before Zorc?" she asked, he nods "Indeed, I was able to hold my own, but not for very long". Najenda walks to the door and looks back "We got to call the rebels for some troops" then Zorc follows "Alright", as they leave Akame sighs and looks out the window "Shinku, Tatsumi, Leone, please make it back alive", She starts to worry about her son and starts to sob "Shinku, please be ok, defeat that Demon and come back to me in one piece, please live my precious son".

Shinku, Sheele, and Leone wander the city, as they turn to the left a pack of Demon Knight roam the area, they turn to them but don't attack, Sheele tilts her head "I wonder why they aren't attacking?" then holds her blade, One of the bigger Knights holding a Greatsword points his weapon at shinku then waits, "I think he's challenging me" Shinku assumes and walks forward slowly, as Leone was about to jump forward Sheele stops her "Hey, let's go with the show, maybe we don't have to fight them all if Shinku wins the duel". Leone nods and stands back up watches with a worried look, both of the fighters approach and walks in circles facing each other with their weapons out, then in brief silence they charge with their weapons clashing, Shinku swings faster but also the Knight, he tries to cut off his legs but the knight kicks his face into a wall, Leone's eyes lit up "Shinku!", Sheele looks down "Maybe these demons have a different outlook in Honor", the knight holds up his weapon but then gets hit with a small bomb, Shinku charges into him and punches his face, the knight hits him with his head and begins to punch back, Shinku uses a throwing knife to stab his eye and then cuts one of his arms with his Greatsword, the knight swings back but gets parried. The knight's weapon falls down then he begins to punch again, Shinku gets punched in the gut then kicked in the face with the knight's knee, he wipes off all the blood from his face, he throws 2 bombs at the knight then cuts him in half. the other knight watched then bowed. Leone runs to him and gives him a hug "I'm glad your alright", Shinku grins "Im fine, I got used to this kind of combat" then pats her back, She smiles and touches his cheek "You know, we both deal and take a lot of beatings", as Shinku was about to walk backwards Leone gets closer and kisses him, He is surprised but accepts her feelings then shuts his eyes closed, Sheele moves around and smiles "Wow, a lot of stuff happened while I was gone" she thinks to herself, Afterwards Leone moves her head back and smiles at him with red cheeks, Shinku gazes at her then Smiles back.


	79. The Final Stand

Meanwhile Zenith approaches the top of the building, he crouches down and makes a symbol on the floor, the ceiling of the area has been destroyed revealing the orange sunset sky, he chants something in an unknown language and then raises his hands up, suddenly a dark Eclipse with a firey red outline replaces the sun and the sky become black. "Now, this realm is in our grasp, we finally became a dominant race" Zenith announces as he walks back to the throne room, his Demon knights raised their weapons and roared in victory, Zenith was going to sit back down until he realized he hasn't won yet.

Shinku sees the eclipse and gazes in surprise "Huh, what's this?", Leone and Sheele watched the darkened sky and looked concerned, as they look back forward a few larger Demon knights approached them, Shinku gets ready to fight until he hears a familiar roar in the distance, he turns his head to see a dragon like shape flying towards the city. "Gandora..?" Shinku quietly says, Gandora lands near them and breathes Green fire at the Knights, he turns to Shinku and briefly looks at him "Shinku.., it's been a long while since we last met, you look stronger than you did before", Leone scratches her head "You know this thing Shinku?" she asked in a curious voice, Shinku turns to her then responds "Yeah, a year ago I fought him". Gandora kills the remaining knights by crushing them and turns back "Now, it seems that you need assistance, I can fly you to that capital, which may reveal the boss of these beings", Shinku glares at the capital "Yeah, Thanks", Leone touches Shinku's shoulder and looks into his eyes "Now go beat that boss, for your mother, and..for me", he makes a slight smile and nods "I will". He climbs on Gandora's back and looks at the capital again "Let's go", "Hang on tight" Gandora shouts and he begins to fly up, as they leave Seryu appears behind Sheele "Hello" then steps back just in case, Sheele turns and swiftly draws out her weapon "You….", Leone sees her "Hey, I heard you're the one who killed her, what is it you plan on doing for your Empire", Seryu looks down and apologizes "I know I committed a terrible act and I'm sorry, my Justice then was blind and now I want to create true Justice, by helping you Night Raiders, since the Empire has seemingly fallen I want to become an ally to you all". Sheele stares at her for a few seconds then sighs "Ok, suddenly Tatsumi and wave land near them, Tats notices Sheele "…Sheele.", She turns to Tats and sees his Evolved Completed Incursio "Tatsumi, you really have grown", Wave crosses his arms and sees Seryu "Seryu, how did you survive?", Seryu crosses her mechanical fingers then thinks "Coro was able to keep me alive, but at the cost of loosing him", Wave touches her shoulder 'Its ok, he did his best to save your life, even if he couldn't save himself". "Wait…wheres Kurome and how is she?" She asked, Wave looks at the direction the house is "We decided to have our own place, and she's ok", Seryu Thinks about the Jeagers then she asks "What about Shinku….and Esdeath?", Tatsumi turns to her and informs "Shinku is on our side, and…I defeated Esdeath..". "Shinku is with you guys, but where is he?" she asked, Leone glares at the capital and points at it "He should be arriving there", Seryu "Looks and breathes lightly "I hope he will be ok", Tatsumi clenches his fist "Yeah, but I hope he is able to defeat that Demon, if he gets close enough and needs help we all go and fight with him", Wave stands still "Yeah, Leone punches her fists together "Hell yeah". More Demon Knights approach them and all charge, Everyone gets ready and starts to attack, Zenith was walking back to his throne then suddenly a big crash occurred and killed all of his knights in the capital, Shinku jumps off of Gandora and unsheathes his Greatsword "We're here", Gandora stands up and looks around the ruined throne room.

*To be continued*


	80. Duel of Fates, Shinku faces Zenith

Shinku looks inside the ruined building and the rubble that they caused, he takes a deep breath while holding his Greatsword tightly, he then remembers serving the Empire, Elite seven, and Jeagers. "Goodbye Empire" Shinku muttered in a sad tone, suddenly Zenith crashes above and lands near the throne, Then he slowly turns his head to Shinku "We have crossed paths yet again…Mortal", Shinku gets ready to attack and Gandora clenches his fists, Zenith Summons a flaming Greatsword and points the blade at them both "Both of you shall face the might of a Demon Prince". He jumps really high and plunges down at them, a firey explosion pushes Shinku backwards with a small radius, Shinku Rises up again then clashes with Zenith with his War Cry, "Hm, you definitely seem stronger than the one I faced previously" Zenith complements as he kicks him away, Gandora attempts to grab him but get cut on the chest, Shinku looks at the blood on his hand and closes it "I need that power boost, but I got to last long enough". Zenith blasts Gandora in the face with a burst of fire then stabs his gut, Gandora breathes fire on him and punches him, Shinku throws a knife at Zenith but it misses, he charges with a powerful swing and was able to cut part of Zeniths shoulder, Zenith grabs his neck and throws him at Gandora, "Shinku, I have an idea" Gandora quietly said, "You will get on my back and fight with him on it while I look for a good spot for you to kick him off". Shinku nods and climbs on his back, Zenith jumps on it and clashes with Shinku "You foolish Mortal, using that slab isn't gonna help you", Gandora begins to fly but remains in a position to keep Shinku from falling, they both were able to block each others attack and Shinku punches his face, Zenith rapidly punches back, he kicks his stomach then stomps on his back. Gandora finds the same open area where Akame fought then turns his head "Now!", Shinku shouts and is about to kick Zenith off, before he can step back Zenith grabs Shinku's face and cuts one of Gandora's wings, Shinku shouts as he is falling but still swings at Zenith. Gandora roars in pain then slowly glides down to the floor somewhere else, Shinku stabs Zenith then they both drop down on the ground, He breathes heavily then looks at the dark sky, Zenith kicks him off and jumps backwards "You survived this long Mortal, you have my praise", Shinku slowly gets up with his sword still held in hand, "I cant be losing, no matter the cost" he tells himself, he begins to throw his mini bombs at him but misses, Zenith walks to him and begins to rapidly punch his face, Shinku was getting hit and thinks "His punches, they feel like boulders". Meanwhile the rest of the team has killed most of the demon knights in the area, Tatsumi spots Shinku getting punched and announced "Over here!" then he begins to fly to him, Zenith was gonna do one final punch but Tats kicks his face to a wall, Wave arrives also and watches "You need help?", Zenith rises up "Alright, all three of you, come", All three of them charge at him and start attacking. Tatsumi kicks him again and throws a fireball, Zenith gets hit and crouches, Shinku swings and hits his other arm but while the attack was blocked "Damnit", Zenith Punches wave and blows him away with a fireball, Wave hit the wall then he reverts to normal "Man, this one's tough" he mutters, Tats steps back and fires his beam of flames, Zenith sees the smoke coming out of his armor and he clenches his fist, he jumps to Tats and stabs his chest with his conjured dagger, Tatsumi returns to normal state and crouches in pain. Shinku was breathing heavily while facing the ground, hoping to activate his trump card, Zenith Slowly walks to him "Now ,Mortal, you will be the first one Eliminated" then summons a flame sword, Shinku remembers he must live to keep his friends, and his Mother alive, Just before Zenith strikes him, Shinku catches the blade without damage, and a dark aura started to rise up.

*To be continued*


	81. The Wolf Reawakens

The helmet appears on Shinku's head while the aura pushes back Zenith, Shinku grabs the hilt of his sword as he breathes, he stares at zenith with his red glowing eyes , "What, is this a trump card?, that suit must be his Imperial Arms" Zenith exclaimed to himself, as he was about to summon a blade Shinku quickly spins and kicks his stomach, his other leg kicks his jaw and he backflips, Zenith clenches his fist "As you wish..". a flaming wolf of hatred filled Shinku's spirit as he was using the suit, nothing but red filled his vision, Shinku's thoughts raced while he was trying to figure it out "This beast, it clouds my spirit with Rage and malice, maybe…I can try controlling it..", he stands still and takes a deep breath, his vision begins to clear but not fully, Zenith tries to attack but gets dodged and counterattacked, "If I can control this armor and keep all the speed and strength, I will be able to protect them with no problems" Shinku thinks. He swings his sword rapidly at Zenith as they clashed, so rapid that it manages to make Zenith's conjured sword disappear, he roars and slightly cuts Zenith's chest, Zenith summoned 20 swords behind him and fired, Shinku was able to dodge, spin, and flip through them with mid difficulty, they clashed once again, creating a shockwave that spread through the area. "You seem to be a worthy adversary, but you will not ruin my plan to be blessed" Zenith explains, he screams with might as a firey red aura surrounded him, the earth shook and some cracks were made on the ground, his final scream was heared from miles as the fire faded, he kept a smaller aura around him as he stared into Shinku's eyes. The arena was lit with fire, Shinku took another deep breath and focused on his breathing like he was meditating, the spirit of the wolf was slowly disappearing as his vision was getting better, his red eyes were beginning to fade, Tatsumi was watching Shinku and thought "he may be learning to keep it in control", Zenith was summoning a huge greatsword the size of Shinku's and held it tightly.

Meanwhile Akame was still in bed but looked around, she grabbed a small mirror and looked at herself "What..", she noticed the marks of her transformation still remained but were faded "I….still have these..", she felt pain where the marks were and groaned in agony, she turns to the window and notices thousands of rebels storming into the city, she crosses her fingers and sighs.

Shinku roared and charges to him with a powerful strike, Zenith swung and tried to kick his face but gets blocked, Shinku punches him and manages to cut off his left arm, he clashes and begins to taunt "Karma is a pain..". Zenith roared and pushes him back "Damn you mortal!", Shinku runs behind him and throws a bumb on his back, he rapidly swings and throws a knife into one of his eyes, Zenith shouted and steps backwards. The thousand rebels began to slay the demons and marched through the city, Shinku yet again takes a deep breath and deeply focuses, his vision has been restored, he can completely think about strategies, and his red eyes have disappeared, he moves around a bit and turns to Zenith "Now the climax begins..". Zenith manages to blow the sword off of Shinku's hand with a fireball and quickly charges to him, they clashed fists and began trading blows, Tatsumi tries to get up but falls back down, he watches and thinks "You got this Shinku, your almost beating him, just hang in there, your Mother is counting on you…", Shinku kicks Zenith in the face and breathes heavily "I got to finish this now, or else i will be too tired to fight!" he thinks, Zenith begins to breath as well and his arm was loosing its grip, the sky began to show signs of returning to normal, and the eclipse was slowly waning, Shinku backfliped and grabs his sword with both his arms.

*To be continued*


	82. Shinku, The Strongest Human

The sounds of soldiers fighting the Demons filled the main part of the city, Shinku dodges fireballs from Zenith and frontflips behind him, Zenith summons a Greatsword and blocks an attack, Shinku swings his sword furiously and kicks Zenith's head, launching him forward with a sound of thunder, as Zenith's back lands on a wall he jumps infront of Shinku and tries to grab his head, but Shinku sidesteps and punches him with his left arm. Zenith stumbles backwards and regains balance "…You are no ordinary Human.., what exactly are you..", Shinku doesn't let his guard down and gets into his stance "That's exactly what I am, just a Human..", he throws a bomb into Zenith's face and throws a knife on his leg "You may think of us a lesser beings, but in reality….we can get stronger and break out limitations". He grips his Greatsword tightly then lets out a Warcry and stabs Zenith Straight in the chest, Zenith roars in pain as the blade begins to cut his intestines, "Now why not you do me a favor, AND LEAVE THIS GODDAMN WORLD!" Shinku shouts as he moves the blade to Zenith's head, it begins to slice it apart and the head gets cut in half, Zenith lets out one final scream and his soul creates a beam and hit the Sky. The Sky becomes blue again and Godrays shine on Shinku, the demons begin to get worried and retreat away from the city, the soldiers begin to cheer, Tatsumi stands up and grins "We have won". Wave rises and activates Grand Chariot "Well, what a victory Shin", Shinku's wolf helmet disappears again then he stares at the sky, Wave touches Tats shoulders "Now I must say farewell, i wish you a Songfilled victory" then flies off to the horizon. Leone approaches them but looking a little different, the sides of her body were covered with some blonde fur, her top had completely disappeared but the fur covered parts of her chest, helps Shinku up and smiles "You won, you saved everyone", Shinku lifts his head up "I wouldn't have won, if it wasn't for all of your support", She looks at his wounds and touches them "Are you alright, do you need some aid", he nods "Im fine". Sheele and Seryu also arrive but then the giant beast arrives, Najenda lands with it and steps off of it "Congratulations Night Raid, you have succeeded in taking out the demonic threat", Tatsumi turns his head and grins "You could say he did the finishing job", Shinku looks at her and nods "The city is safe again, and no demons will be setting their foots on this land".

20 minutes later they arrive at the base, Shinku opens Akame's door and walks in, Akame sees him and jumps into his arms crying with happiness "Shinku your ok, you defeated them!", Shinku smiles and hugs her back "Yes mother, we won", he puts his Greatsword leaning on the wall and he notices Akame's marks "Wait, what are those marks?". Akame touches the ones on her left arm and responds "I think….Its Murasame's curse, I don't know what it will do, but I have a feeling it might slowly kill me", she shakes her head and smiles "But lets not worry about that now, lets just enjoy this victory", She pets him and smiles big "Oh, and did you notice, I have my arm back" then she shows him that her left forearm has been restored. "Oh its back, but how?" he asks, Akame looks at it "Someone helped restore it". She puts her arm down and looks at the door "Now lets greet the others ok" she said with a smile.

Meanwhile up on a mountain Zorc and Gandora stand ontop, Zorc has his arms crossed and stares at the base "You have defeated the Demon Prince and saved this realm from complete chaos, I congratulate you, until we meet again….Struggler.., our paths might cross again", Zorc and Gandora fly to a different location isolated from the rest of the world, and will watch over the Victorious Swordsman in the shadows, for they are the watchers of his fate.

*To be continued*


	83. End of the War

As She walks out, Akame notices familiar purple hair "Sh…eele?", Sheele glances back and waves a bit "Hello Akame, its been a while" she says with a smile, Akame didn't want to get too emotional so she shakes her head and nods "It's good to see you again". Shinku approaches Leone and asks "Leone, what was that transformation all about?", she looks back and responds while thinking "I think it's my Imperial Arm's evolution, I guess it's not as different from Tatsumi's, asides from not being armor", as she drinks her Alcohol she turns to him and asks "Now that the war is over, can we hand out, like I said before?", he nods and folds his arms "Yeah, sure", Leone puts her arm around his neck and gives him another Kiss "I love you…Shinku", he slightly smiles and puts his hand on her waist "Likewise", she grins and hugs him then Shinku thinks to himself "I won't let anyone kill you, I promise…Leone..".

1 day later Shinku and Akame arrive at Wave's house, they enter and Wave looks out the door 'Oh…Welcome", after a few minutes of talking to wave, Shinku stands up and walks inside a room, Kurome jumps up and hugs "Hi Shinku!", he smiles and pats her "Hello aunt Kurome", Akame smiles as she sits on the bed, Kurome crosses her fingers and asks "Did you and your mother defeat the Empire?" with a curious look, Shinku thinks briefly and nods "Yes, we did". Akame puts her hand on her shoulder "Kurome, are you doing ok living with wave?", Kurome nods and closes her eyes "Yes sis, everything is ok", she moves around and looks at Shinku "Is…Esdeath dead?" she asks him, he looks up and thinks briefly about her "She is", Kurome sits next to him and pats his back "She was a good friend, and she will live in peace in the afterlife". Shinku thinks about the moments he truly got to bond with her, he sighs and closes his eyes "Yes, she was a friend to me, but of coarse I knew she would eventually meet her fate", Akame hugs him from behind and kisses the top of his head "Its ok Shinku, she might be watching over you and will make sure your life is ok", "Thanks mother, thanks Aunt Kurome" he replies, Akame smiles and sits up "How about I make some meat for lunch" then Kurome jumps up "Yes!", As they walk out the door Shinku looks out the window and sees the city no longer in flames, then he watches his mother cook and Thinks to himself "Thank you so much Mother, for finding me all those years ago, im truly Greatfull".

1 more day later and Akame stands next to Tatsumi and Najenda as Mine has awoken from her coma, Mine looks into Tatsumi's eyes and slowly walks to him with her hand reaching for him "..Tatsumi", Tats gives her a tight hug and rubs her back "Im glad your ok Mine", She smiles and asks him "..Did you win for me" then he responds "Yes I did, I defeat the Empire, no one was gonna stop me from seeing you again". Akame also smiles and says to herself "Im glad you kept your promise to me also, Tatsumi", Najenda watches and begins to speak to Akame "Apparently, people have chosen me to become the new ruler of the Empire, the end of a war can truly change the minds of the people", Akame turns to her and crosses her arms "I want to complete the last of my missions, then afterwards leave Night Raid". Najenda looks back and asks "You want to leave, for what reason?", Akame looks at the marks of her Trump card and frowns "There is something I need to fix that might take a long while", Najenda looks forward and responds "Well there are some remnants of the old Empire that need to be taken care of, there are only three", Akame nods and walks forward, she clenches her fist and thinks "Alright, whatever it takes to remove this curse, I will do everything I can to kill my enemies".

*To be continued*


	84. End of the Journey

1 Week later Shinku layed on the grass outside the Night Raid base, he contemplated his past achievement's through his life, slaying many danger beasts as his first mission to killing the Prince of the Demon realm, as he was thinking Shinku stood up to see Akame walking towards him, she stopped in front of him and looks into his eyes "Shinku, t-theres something we need to talk about..". he crosses his arms waiting for the news "What is it mother, is something wrong?", Akame looks at her scars then informs him "It's about this curse, my body feels heavier and sometimes I feel pain, im afraid it might kill me soon", Shinku touchers her shoulders swiftly looking worried about her condition "Is there a way to fix this", She nods "Yes, but about that" she begins to look down at the grass and sighs "Im leaving this country, I will be taking a ship to a different nation to search for this cure". Shinku's eyes lit up, he puts his arms down and looks at the sky "Leaving this country, to a different place, isn't there a cure somewhere here in the Empire, you don't need to go to an Foreign land", She puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down "I don't believe my weapon Murasame originated from this place". Shinku calms down and looks back at her "At least let me travel with you mother, I don't want to be left worried about you being dead", Akame holds his hand and responds "Shinku, I need you to stay here with Kurome and the others, this is a matter I must attend to myself, this is my journey", as she looks down Akame walks past him inside the base, uttering in a quiet voice "Im sorry Shinku".

A few hours later in the afternoon, Akame arrived to her boat, before she could step in she had to say goodbye, she walked to her friends "Tatsumi, Mine, Leone and Sheele, You all were great friends that helped me through this campaign against the empire, goodbye and I hope to see you soon. Kurome stood with wave crying on his chest, Akame Gently touches her hair and looks sad "Kurome, you are my little sister and I love you with all my heart, Soon I will come back I promise", She gently kisses her cheek and walks to Shinku, she hugs him tight and begins to form tears "Shinku, my precious son, im sorry I have to leave you but I must do this to cure the curse, I hope you will be able to bear me being gone for a while, Shinku hugs her back and closes his eyes "I will miss you….Mother", Akame runs to her ship and it begins to float away, everyone waves to her then the ship disappears. Shinku approaches Kurome and pets her head "Its ok aunt, she'll eventually come back, somehow I know she will", she looks back and slowly smiles "Ok Shinku", she gives him a quick hug and leaves with wave "See you later", as He turns around Leone hugs his head and looks at him "Don't be sad, we'll be here to comfort you when you need it, we all care for you too", the other begin to smile at him, assuring they will look out for him, Shinku slowly hugs her back "Thanks..".

At midnight, Shinku was in his room then took off his armor but left on his tuckered black pants, he began to think about his life, he walks up to his window and sits on it, he leaves his left foot on the floor and puts his right one on the window placement, he puts his right arm to rest on his right knee. The moonlight shines on him, he could see the lights of the city, flickering with cheering citizens, the room feels nice and warm, welcoming him to a cozy sleep. Shinku believed he heard a dragon's roar nearby but remembers who it is, so he ignores, the room was filled with silence, but the moon shined blue this night, Shinku looks out the window and thinks about his mother, whether her journey will be successful, but his hope still remained, like a Bonfire, never going out, always being fueled with Embers.

*The End, End of the Dark Swordsman Arc*


End file.
